Les larmes de mon coeur
by Cho3
Summary: 5 ans ont passé depuis que Draco s’est joué du brun. Harry a fini par tourner la page et changer sa vie, mais que se passetil quand le blond refait surface dans sa vie ? Des cicatrices qu’il croyait, jusque là fermé commencent à s’ouvrir...CHAPITRE7 là!
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Hé oui, c'est encore moi pour une nouvelle fic…Je me demande d'ailleurs si j'en ai déjà terminé une XD ! Enfin bon, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira…Je ne m'attarderai pas trop, car tout ce qu'il y'a d'important à dire est écrit ci-dessus dans la note important…Alors voilà…Bonne Lecture !

**Disclamer :** ¤vérifie partout chez elle¤ Na, ils sont toujours pas à moi…¤soupir¤

**Rating :** R pour plus tard…

**Résumé : **YAOI HPDM 5 ans ont passé depuis que Draco s'est joué du brun. Harry a fini par tourner la page et changer sa vie, mais que se passe-t-il quand le blond refait surface dans sa vie ? Des cicatrices qu'il croyait, jusque là fermé commencent peu à peu à s'ouvrir et à saigner…

**NOTE IMPORTANT À LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER LE CHAPITRE :**

****

Cette fic est en **quelque sorte** la suite de ''Qu'est-ce que tu te fais ?''. Pourquoi en quelque sorte ? C'est simple, les deux fics peuvent autant être indépendantes que complémentaires. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire l'autre pour comprendre celle-ci, si vous n'avez pas lu ''Qu'est-ce que tu te fais'', ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez aucun mal à comprendre Les Larmes de Mon Cœur. C'est simplement que si vous voulez savoir pourquoi Harry met autant de temps avant de céder à Draco que vous devez lire l'autre fic…Quoique…Encore dans ce chapitre Draco dit comment il est traité. Dans ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'', c'est un POV de Harry. C'est lui qui explique comment il se sent et tout…Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire ''Qu'est-ce que tu te fais'' pour comprendre cette fic….

**Les larmes de mon cœur…**

****

****

**Chapitre 1 :**** Le pire des crétins…**

Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy.

22 ans, cheveux blonds, yeux gris.

Carrure athlétique, beau gosse, fils de riche.

Travaille chez la Gazette du sorcier et compte bien changer de boulot, d'ailleurs j'attend mon entretien en ce moment.

Et surtout, salop de première.

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, et j'adore pourrir la vie des gens. J'adore voir dans leur yeux que je leur ai fais du mal, qu'ils vont pleurer et encore mieux qu'ils me détestent. Leur faiblesse fait ma force. Tout a commencé quand j'avais 15 ans, oh bien sûr…j'étais un salop avant ça, mais j'ai principalement commencé les pire choses à ce moment là : jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui. Les hormones, vous connaissez bande de cons ? Je m'amusais à séduire une fille, hop dans mon lit et le lendemain : casse toi, j'veux plus te voir. La fille partait en pleurs en me disant que j'étais un salop et c'est à peine si je ne la remerciais pas. J'adore qu'on me traite de salaud. J'adore être méchant, car oui c'est ce que je suis :** con, fier, arrogant et surtout…méchant.**

Mais…ma vie a radicalement pris un autre tour le 10 juin, il y'a 5 ans. Je suis tombé amoureux…mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. Harry Potter. L'homme qui a changé ma vie. Je l'ai utilisé…Comme tous les autres…Mais ses putains d'amis l'ont retournés contre moi et il a fini par rompre…Comment ça je vous raconte pas toute l'histoire ? Allez vous faire foutre chez le pape, bandes de sales crétins ! Bon ok…Je l'ai trompé…Je lui ai fais croire qu'il était le seul, alors qu'en fait j'en avais 10 autres…Et quand il s'est séparé de moi la première fois…J'ai tout fait pour le ravoir en jouant la comédie, bien sûr…Si seulement je m'en était rendu compte à cet instant…Tout aurai pu être différent…Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard…Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus…De tout façon, je m'en fiche…Même si je me demande ce qu'il est devenu, c'est par pur curiosité et non parce que je m'inquiète ou qu'il me manque…Non mais franchement, vous avez de ces idées !

-Monsieur…Malfoy ?dit une voix fluette.

Je me retourne pour faire face à la secrétaire qui m'a accueilli une heure plus tôt.

-Oui ?

-Le chef du département des Aurores vous attend dans son bureau, il dit que même si le ministre sait que vous avez de bonne compétence, il veut vous faire passer l'interview. Je suis navré monsieur, je n'ai pas pu annuler votre entretien…dit-elle.

Je soupire. Tant pis, j'ai une demi-journée de perdu à cause de ça…Pff…le chef du département hein ? Pour qui il se prend ! Si le ministre m'a accepté ce n'est pas pour rien ! Il aurait tout de même pu annuler ! Enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder…Plus vite j'irai, plus vite ça finira. Je souris à la secrétaire qui rougit aussitôt. Mignonne. Future bouillotte de mon lit ? Sûrement. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et me dirige vers la porte qu'elle me montre, je toque doucement et quand j'ai la permission, j'entre. C'est un bureau simple. Bien décoré, chaleureux et dans lequel on s'y sent bien…Je suis étonné, je croyais trouver le contraire…Je regarde le bureau du ''patron'' et je le vois tête baissé, les yeux encré sur une feuille de papier…Il me fait un signe de main pour me désigner une chaise. Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres, mais pour faire bonne impression je m'assois. Il lève enfin les yeux et je plonge dans une mer émeraude.

Il a de beaux yeux. D'ailleurs il est plutôt beau gosse. Il doit avoir mon âge. Cheveux noirs, yeux verts…Et…tiens ? Il a beaucoup de cheveux sur le front…Arrêtez de rire ! C'est fait exprès. Je veux dire, c'est lui qui a placé ses cheveux sur son front. C'est moche. Ça serait mieux s'il se passait la main dans les cheveux…Enfin bon, il porte une chemise blanche, les premiers boutons ouverts. Comme ça, on peut apercevoir ses clavicules et sa peau halée. Son regard est dur, froid, sec. J'en ai des frissons. La secrétaire m'avait assuré que c'était un homme gentil et doux et qu'il me sourirait. C'est tout le contraire.

-Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il en me tendant la main, enchanté.

Je lui sers la main et pour une raison inconnue, j'ai un frisson. Nous parlons un peu, je lui explique pourquoi je veux devenir aurore, quels sont mes aptitudes, où j'ai fais mes études etc. À la fin il semble satisfait.

-Très bien. Je vous remercie. Vous commencez dès demain, il faut que vous soyez au bureau pour 9h. Vous m'avez dit que vous aimez l'action. Attention, ce n'est pas toujours qu'on a des missions concernant des mangemorts et tout. La plupart du temps, c'est des dossiers à étudier et à analyser.

-Ça me convient parfaitement. Merci beaucoup.

Sur ce, je me lève et sors. Ça s'est bien passé. J'écrirai aujourd'hui ma lettre de démission pour la Gazette et j'irai la porter ce soir. C'est quand même dommage. Le boulot ne me payait pas bien, mais j'avais quand même des bons coups là bas. Je soupire, je vais m'ennuyer d'Isabelle…Elle avait une paire de seins…miam. Et Josh…son équipement 3 pièces étaient à damner et son aptitude au lit…C'est simple, je prenais toujours mon pied avec lui. Enfin bon, j'en trouverai bien d'autre ici…La secrétaire par exemple, elle a un de ces culs…Bien rebondi et ferme.

-Alors, votre entretient avec Monsieur Potter s'est bien passé ?

-Mon entretien avec Monsieur Potter ? Ah le patron ! Je commence demain, alors o…QUOI ! Vous avez dit Potter ?

La secrétaire me regarde un instant, troublé. Potter ? Elle a bien dit Potter ! Non, mais vous ne réalisez pas la gravité de la situation hein ! **POTTER**. Mon patron c'est Potter. Le mec que j'ai reluquer, c'est Potter…Je vais être aux ordres de Potter…Il est mon maître…Je…Ouah ! Mauvaise image mentale ! Non, non Draky Junior, couché ! Ne pas imaginer Potter avec un fouet et toi attaché au lit…Oh ! C'est pour ça qu'il a mis ses cheveux sur son front ! Il ne voulais pas que je vois sa cicatrice…Il ne voulait pas que je sache que c'était lui…Mais…Pourquoi ?

-Oui…Vous ne saviez pas ? Ah, c'est vrai que personne ne vous a dit son nom…Harry Potter est notre patron, j'étais certaine qu'il vous prendrai, il est vraiment compréhensif et génial!

OK. Bon. Mon patron, c'est Potter. Et alors ? Je ne vais pas en faire tout un drame.

-Je m'en fiche du nom du patron, par contre le votre…J'aimerai bien le connaître.

-M…Melissa, monsieur. Dit-elle en rougissant

-_Melissa_ ? Très sexy. Appelez moi Draco, on est collègues après tout.

À ce moment, la porte du bureau de Potter s'ouvre. Il sort, s'étire et…putain ! Sa chemise vient de monter ! Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il était aussi bien foutu à Poudlard…Potter…miam. Il me jette un regard dénué d'intérêt et baille.

-Melissa ? Tu pourrai appelez Martin pour lui dire que son congé de demain, il l'a ?

-Bien sûr Harry ! Dit Melissa

-Merci, t'es un ange ! Malfoy, encore là ? Tu t'attaches déjà au département ?

Je m'apprête à lui lancer une vanne, lorsque je me rappelle que c'est mon patron. Je me contente de fermer la bouche et de lui lancer un regard noir. Finalement, Potter en patron, ce n'est pas bien du tout ! Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, et ma vie vient de prendre un changement radical…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Je baille doucement. Il est plus de 21h. Je suis épuisé. Il ne reste plus que moi, Melissa et Harry dans le département. Allez je fini ce dossier, en fait un autre et je rentre. Après tout, Melissa m'a dit que les heures sup. étaient bien payées…Comme j'ai besoin de fric…

-Draco ? dit Melissa, je rentre chez moi. Harry est encore dans son bureau. Ça marche toujours pour demain soir ?

-Oui, bye Meli.

-Bonne Nuit. Ne travaille pas trop.

Trois semaines, ça fait trois semaines que je travaille ici et comme je l'avais prédit, il y'a des bons coups…Melissa en fait partie. Il y'a aussi Martin. Et Maria, mais aussi Henry. Enfin bon…Mes relations avec Potter se sont améliorés, on se parle normalement, comme de vieux copains, mais je sens qu'il m'en veut encore…Qu'il essaie simplement de le cacher…Potter…Il a vraiment changé depuis ces 5 ans…Et ça se voit, il m'a complètement rayé de sa vie…Potter…Harry…Bouaf ! Après tout qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire après tout hein ! Rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Je ne suis pas énervé, je suis simplement fatigué…Non ce n'est pas parce que Potter occupe mes pensée nuit et jours…Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le cas du tout ! Non, je ne suis pas entrain de tomber amoureux de Harry Potter…n'est-ce pas ? ¤rire nerveux¤

-Ça t'arrive souvent de rire tout seul Draco ?

Je sursaute et échappe mon crayon pendant que Potter s'installe à ma table. Zut !

-La ferme, dis-je en cherchant mon crayon sous ma table, mais où est-ce qu'il est ? Potter enlève ton pied !

Je cherche encore et toujours, je vois rien ! Ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi la lumière de la lampe n'éclaire pas le dessus de la table ? Bon…Allons y avec le sens du touché. Pas là. Pas là non plus. Tiens c'est quoi ? C'est dur, ah non là c'est mou. Tiens, ça se crispe.

-Mal…Malfoy ! Lâche mes jambes et mes cuisses !

C'est à ce moment que je trouve mon crayon. Je me relève brusquement, me cognant la tête à la table. Je suis rouge, je sais. Je n'ose pas regarder Potter. Il va penser que je l'ai fait exprès.

-Par…Pardon, je…je ne voyais rien la dessous alors j'y suis aller au touché. Je…Je ne savais pas.

Je tente un regard vers le brun. Son visage est fermé et il me regarde durement.

-C'est ça, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

-Mais je t'assure ! Et puis, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

-En trois semaines tu es passé entre les cuisses de tous mes employés ! Ne compte pas faire de même avec moi ! P'tite pute !

-Qui tu traites de pute là ! Hurlai-je

-Le voisin ! Toi, imbécile !

-Crétin ! Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Tu…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, je reçois une droite en pleine mâchoire.

-Ah pardon, je n'ai pas fais exprès ! Je te jure, je n'y voyais rien, cette lampe elle n'éclaire pas beaucoup ! Connard ! Hurle-t-il.

Il est vraiment fâché. Il se lève prend son manteau et se dirige vers la sortie.

-Je croyais qu'en cinq ans, tu avais changé, dit-il sans même se retourner, mais je constate que tu es toujours le même débile qui ne cherche que du sexe et du bon temps ! Va crever en enfer Malfoy !

-Après toi, balafré !

J'entends ses pas et l'ascenseur se refermer. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cet enculé ! Je lui dis que je ne fais pas exprès et l'autre me prend la tête ! Je ne lui ai pas taillé une pipe que je sache, je l'ai juste touché ! Pas exprès en plus ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me crois pas, bordel ! Ah…oui…j'ai joué avec ses sentiments…Je suis un crétin. Il a sûrement cru que je lui faisais des avances, et il s'est retrouvé plongé dans les souvenirs de l'enfer qu'il a vécu il y'a 5 ans…Pardon Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir…

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai 22 ans. Je suis aurore et je suis le pire des crétins. Crétin qui va s'excuser au près de son ex pire ennemi…La vie est injuste.

**À suivre…**

****

**Voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre ! Comment vous le trouvez ? Je vous demande de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe et pour sa longueur. Il n'est pas très long je sais, mais ce n'est que le premier chapitre…Alors…Vous trouvez que ça vaut la peine de continuer cette fic ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit, REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! Je sais déjà quoi mettre dans le chapitre deux, donc je posterai dans…euh…le temps de finir…XD ! En attendant la suite de ''J'vais te botter l'cul Potter'' arrive dans une semaine et la suite de ''Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique'' dans quelques jours…Je vous gatte, non ? OK, je me tais ! lol REVIEWWWWSSSSS!**


	2. Quand les excuses ne valent rien

Bonjour ! C'est moi ! Vous l'avez sûrement deviné…Enfin bon, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de mon futur retard dans mes fics…Je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration (d'ailleurs ce chapitre, c'est un hasard si j'ai réussi à l'écrire…C'est vraiment venu comme ça) et je n'arrive pas à écrire…Ensuite, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews. Ça m'encourage vraiment à poursuivre et j'adore ça ! Si vous avez des critiques (constructives bien sûr, les trucs où vous me dîtes que c'est nul sans expliquer pourquoi…je vais m'en passer, merci) n'hésitez pas ! J'adore et je veux m'améliorer ! Car dans deux ans, je compte bien publier le One-Shot du siècle pour mes au revoir ! Enfin bon, je vous laisse à la lecture ! REVIEWS !

**Disclamer :** Pas n'à mouâ…

**Rating :** R…pour plus tard évidemment…sont même pas encore amis alors…

**Couple :** Erf…je vais me faire tuer…mais pour le moment c'est Seamus/Harry…vous inquiétez pas, ça sera un HPDM et les problèmes avec Seamus devrait arriver autour du chapitre 8 !

**RAR's******

****

**Garla sama :**Coucou toi ! Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic ainsi que la manière dont c'est écrit, je suis flattée ! Du travail pour conquérir Harry, Draco va en avoir une tonne ! XD Pauvre p'tit serpent…J'le plains quand même…On fait tellement de bêtises quand on est ado, rendu adulte c'est un peu dur de se faire pardonner, car les autres ont déjà une idée fixe de toi…Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bonne Lecture !

**Lou de mila :** Mwahahaha ! Draco va souffrir dans cet fic, Harry va mettre beaucoup de temps avant de lui pardonner…Surtout qu'il est avec Seamus…Enfin bon…tout est clarifié dans ce chapitre, on en sait un peu plus sur la vie de Harry et les deux ex ennemis vont faire une trêve…Bref, tu verra sa par toi-même ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que t'en penses, j'en serai ravie ! Bonne Lecture !

**Mily Black :** XD ! Alors là…t'es ma revieweuse pro ! T'a vraiment lu toute mes fics…J'y crois pas…chapeau…Qui plus est que les premières fics que j'ai écrite ne sont pas super…lol, j'étais vraiment nulle…Enfin bon, ça se comprends un peu…j'avais 10-11 ans alors…Bref, je suis contente que celle-ci te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les précédents ! Bises et bonne lecture !

**Tatunette :** Puceuuuuh! Enfin, t'es là ! XD, je commençais à m'inquiéter…Bref, les mettre ensemble ? Pas tout de suite, faut d'abord faire souffrir Draco, puis rendre Harry confus, puis les faire avouer leurs sentiments, faire en sorte que Draco regagne la confiance perdu de Harry…et là…les choses intéressante (je parle notamment de quelque chose de surette qu'on appelle citron) arriveront…Enfin…pour ça faudra attendre l'avant-dernier chapitre hein…Faut pas oublier que Harry aura peur de se donner à nouveau…En fait, depuis l'incident de Draco, Harry n'a…Ah nan ! Je ne le dis pas ! Tu verras au fur et à mesure des chapitres…ça finira par se dire…Enfin bon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Amy Keira :** Yes ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant que l'autre ! Si t'a un commentaire, une critique ou tout simplement des félicitations…N'hésite pas ! Ça m'encourage beaucoup ! Bonne Lecture !

**Vif d'or :** Coucou puce ! Ça va toujours bien ? XD Ralala…eh oui, j'ai encore plein de travail à faire…vraiment…j'ai 5 fics sur le feu TT, pas juste ! Mais bon, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas être trop longue…Pour ce qui est de Harry, en fait on apprend dans ce chapitre qu'il a un petit-ami…Tu voulais sûrement dire par ta question, si on allait savoir comment il avait fait pour s'en sortir etc. non ? Enfin si c'est le cas, nous en sauront un peu plus sur la vie de Harry à chaque chapitre, ce qu'il a fait durant ces 5 dernières années, comment il est devenu patron…etc. Mais pour ce qu'il a fait tout de suite après Poudlard…nous le saurons vers la fin…car ça parle de Draco, et qu'il n'est pas prêt à lui confier des choses aussi intimes. Voilà ! J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à ta question, si non repose la avec plus de détail et je répondrai de nouveau ! Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas ! J'y répondrai avec joie ! Bonne Lecture !

**Llte****** Tu trouves Draco chou ? XD C'est vrai que derrière ses grands aires de chiant de première, c'est un tendre…Mais on le verra pas tout de suite…En fait, on remarque surtout qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut…Enfin bon…J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bonne Lecture !

**Vert emeraude :** Coucou toi ! Alors, tout d'abord je tiens à te remercier pour avoir lu et commenter ce chapitre, j'en ai toujours besoin ! Ensuite, je suis contente que la suite du OS te plaise, j'espère qu'en cours de route, je ne te décevrai pas…Finalement, tu as tout à fait raison…Ceux qui veulent vraiment comprendre les sentiments de Harry et pourquoi il met autant de temps avant de lui céder, devront lire le OS ou bien attendre la fin de la fic. Car vers la fin, je commencerai de plus en plus à faire référence au passé de Draco et Harry, quand le brun se rendra compte qu'il commence à être de nouveau attiré par Draco, il prendra peur et commencera à se rappeler ce qui s'est passé, il y'aura quelque flash back, donc je crois que ceux qui n'ont pas lu le OS, comprendront à cet instant…Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te remercie pour ta review ! N'hésite pas à commenter ce chapitre ! Bises !

**Drake miako :** Je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre…Oh que non ! Harry va résister très longtemps avant de complètement céder à Draco, il l'a trop fait souffrir pour lui pardonner immédiatement…ça ne l'empêchera pas, malgré tout de retomber amoureux de lui…Le problème, c'est que Harry va être assez con pour en parler avec Hermione…je ne t'en dit pas plus, mais tu devine qu'Hermione va tout faire pour empêcher leur couple de renaître…Alors il y'aura beaucoup de complications avant qu'ils ne se mettent définitivement et officiellement ensemble…Mais t'inquiète je ne vais pas faire traîner non plus…Enfin, je vais faire traîner leur couple, mais…Enfin tu verra au moment venu XD Mais si jamais tu trouve que ça traîne, je T'ORDONNE de me le faire remarquer ! Compris? Lol, allez BONNE LECTURE !

**BloodyBlackGirl :** Salut puce ! Ça va toujours bien, ma petite vielle avec des rides ? lol Pour les excuses, tu verra dans ce chapitre, pour le poing dans la gueule…faudra faire la file parce que c'est pas juste toi qui veux ça ! lol Pauvre Draco…tsss…Harry va aller mieux à la fin de ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas…Faire enrager Draco…? Hmmm…je crois que Seamus va beaucoup aider vers le chapitre 10 pour ça…XD Tu verra de quoi je parle à partir du deuxième paragraphe de ce chapitre…Allez, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

**Apicha :** Coucou, puce ! Ça va bien ? XD, je suis contente que le début t'aille plus ! Ça m'est venu comme ça :P Vi, ça change…Draco a changé, il le dit lui-même dans ce chapitre, il reste un peu chiant et très orgueilleux, mais il n'est plus aussi salaud qu'avant…Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et n'hésite pas à me donner tes commentaires ;) Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Onarluca :** Vraiment ? C'est l'impression que ça te donne ? Génial ! Je suis contente alors, j'espère que t'as une bonne intuition et que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que t'en penses ! Bises et bonne lecture !

**Sev**** Snape :** Coucou toi ! Alors, je suis contente que mon OS t'aille plus et j'espère que cette fic sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, dans ce chapitre, le début est un peu…tendu avec la relation de Harry et Draco, mais à la fin, ils font un petit pas…XD ! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et j'attends avec impatience tes commentaires (si t'en fais, XD!) Bises et bonne lecture !

**Crystal Yuy :** Coucou touâ ! La suite est là, je suis contente que ça te plaise et je suis navré pour l'attente de mes autres fics…j'essaie d'écrire, mais la plupart du temps je ne sais pas comment mettre en place mes idées sur papier…Donc c'est pour ça que ça prend du temps avant d'écrire un chapitre...J'ai une idée de ce que je veux écrire, mais quand j'arrive devant l'ordi, je ne sais pas comment poser ça…Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Saael' :** Coucou ma puce ! Je te l'ai dit, quand je suis venu te parler t'étais absente, et j'ai reçu ta review par la suite XD ! Je te le dis toujours quand je poste quelque chose, tu le sais…C'est juste qu'on est pas toujours sur MSN en même temps, ne ? Lol Vi je vais bien mouâ, et toi ? Ça fait à peu prêt deux jours que je ne t'ai pas vu sur MSN…Blem avec l'ordi ? Blem avec le papou qui te l'a enlevé ? Enfin bon, je suis désolé pour les fautes…la plupart du temps j'écrit les chapitres le soir et je veux tout de suite posté, donc je ne vérifie pas (va falloir que je change ça…) mais là, j'ai finis le chapitre ce matin, donc j'ai relu et j'ai corrigé les fautes que j'ai trouvé…Si tu en vois beaucoup, relève en quelques unes s'il te plaît, ça m'aiderai ! Enfin bon, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre pour ce chapitre…je ne sais même pas ça fait combien de temps que j'ai posté l'ancien XD ! Alors…je te souhaite une bonne lecture, t'envoie plein de bisous et te dis que moi aussi je serai la pour toi aussi souvent que possible ! Bonne Lecture !

**Kaorulabelle :** XD ! Clair, net et direct ! Lol Je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé pour ce chapitre…je ne me rappelle pas quand est-ce que j'ai posté en fait…alors…J'espère simplement que je n'ai pas été trop longue….Allez…je te souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous !

**Minerve :** Ma première revieweuse pour cette fic ! Yé ! XD ! Pardon, délire à mouâ…ce n'est pas logique hein ? Tu review en premier et je te répond en dernier…Enfin bon…c'est parce que je suis l'ordre..Alors la dernière revieweuse est celle qui paraît en premier…Enfin bref, oh vi ! Dray va en baver, c'est certain ! XD ! Mais bon, c'est vrai que Harry ne fait que se venger…Bref, ça s'arrange un peu dans ce chapitre…on verra ce que ça donne…Bonne Lecture et bisous ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! ;)

****

**Les larmes de mon cœur…**

****

****

**Chapitre 2 :**** Quand les excuses ne valent rien…**

Franchement, il est vraiment coincé ! C'est quoi son problème ? Peut-être parce que je l'ai interrompu alors qu'il vérifiait si Seamus Finiggan avait encore ses amygdales. Hé oui, vous avez bien lu…Attendez que je vous explique, parce que là…Je sens que vous êtes encore plus paumé que je ne le suis…Franchement, sortir avec l'Irlandais de service, il n'a vraiment aucun goût…

Bref, ce matin, comme je l'avais dit la veille, je suis allé m'excuser au près de Potter…Seul problème : quand je suis rentré dans son bureau, je l'ai surpris entrain de rouler la pèle de sa vie à Seamus Finiggan. J'avoue que je suis passé par plusieurs sentiments à la fois…Tout d'abord, le choc. Le choc de voir que Potter s'est abaissé à un niveau aussi bas que celui de Seamus Finiggan. Puis la surprise, de voir que Potter savait que j'étais là, mais qu'il s'en fichait complètement et qu'il continuait à faire jouer sa langue sous les couinements (vraiment énervant d'ailleurs) de Finiggan.

Ensuite, la déception…Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi…sans doute parce qu'à ce moment là, je venais de comprendre que Potter m'avait définitivement oublié. Oh pas que je sois encore amoureux de lui, non franchement ! Qui vous a mis une idée pareille dans la tête ? C'est seulement que…je n'aurais pas été contre une petite partie de jambe en l'air avec mon patron…Finalement, j'ai ressenti de la colère (Qui a crié que j'étais jaloux ? Il va faire connaissance avec mes poings…). J'étais en colère parce que…parce que…eh bien…Ah ! Parce que Potter continuait de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! Non mais oh ! Moi je viens pour m'excuser et lui, il s'en fiche complètement !

D'ailleurs, Potter doit être un pro en apnée, car il est resté scotché à l'Irlandais pendant au moins 2 bonnes minutes…Et quand je suis rentré, ils étaient déjà en plein travail…Vraiment…chapeau…Il en a du souffle le Potty…Enfin bref, Potter a finalement relâché Finiggan qui a soufflé et rougit en complimentant Potty. À ce moment là, j'ai roulé des yeux. Franchement, ce qu'il pouvait être pathétique cet Irlandais…En plus, je me sentais particulièrement fier…Parce que c'est **moi.** **Moi** et personne d'autre qui ai initié Potter à tout ça, c'est grâce à moi qu'il est comme ça. Enfin bon, Finiggan est finalement sorti du bureau en me regardant comme si j'étais une merde, regard que je lui ai rendu avec un sourire narquois made in moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

Pff…alors là, ce qu'il avait pu m'énerver à ce moment ! Je venais d'assister à une scène qui hanterai mes cauchemars et qui me couperai l'appétit pour au moins deux jours et lui ne s'excuse même pas ! Bon à ce moment là, je me suis dit –ou plutôt ordonné- d'avaler mon orgueil et de m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas être en froid avec mon patron, ça ne m'aiderait pas.

-Je suis là pour m'excuser.

-C'est tout ? Très bien, dégage j'ai du travail.

Alors là…le sale petit connard de mon cul ! Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, foi de Malfoy !

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de te préoccuper de ton travail quand ta bouche était activée sur autre chose…

-Jaloux, Malfoy ?

-Plutôt crever, Potter. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Tu n'as pas réussi à m'avoir il y'a 5 ans, tu crois m'avoir aujourd'hui ?

Quand cette phrase était sortit, j'ai vu aussitôt que je venais de toucher un point sensible de Potty…Hé, hé ! Il ne m'avait pas complètement oublié…

-Connard. Comme si je voudrai revivre l'enfer avec toi ! Dégage de mon bureau Malfoy, et tes excuses tu te les fourres bien profond dans ton p'tit cul de connard aristocrate !

-C'est qui le connard ! Espèce de sale enflure !

-MALFOY ! Tu parles à ton **patron** alors du respect si tu ne veux pas connaître le bonheur d'être au chômage…

Voilà l'histoire. Vous voyez pourquoi je suis en rogne ? Non, mais il a utilisé son pouvoir de patron parce qu'il ne pouvait pas répliquer. Tu parles d'un lâche ! Franchement…comment ça je l'ai cherché ! Vous allez vous mettre de son côté ?

-Bonjour Draco, bien dormi ? dit Melissa

-Hmph…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Il se trouve qu'on a un connard de balafré comme patron !

Melissa gigote sur place et regarde derrière moi. Oh oh…pas bon…Je me retourne et pouf ! Devinez qui c'est ? Mais oui…Harry James Potter en personne. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs.

-Franchement Malfoy, entre nous, le connard c'est toi ! Alors range tes crocs et arrête de te croire au dessus des autres, parce que ici, non seulement tu est égal aux autres, mais c'est **moi** le patron, donc c'est **moi** qui décide, que ça te plaise ou non !

Il continue son chemin et enfin, Melissa pose **la** question. Enfin…Potter, crois moi…J'ai découvert ton point faible et tu vas en baver !

-Mais enfin…pourquoi est-ce que vous vous détestez autant ?

Potter se fige et je suis certain qu'il est entrain de prier pour que je ne sorte rien qui fasse référence à il y'a 5 ans.

-Oh…et bien…figure toi, ma très chère _Melissa_, qu'il y'a 5 ans. Moi et notre super patron avons eu une relation plus qu'amicale…Enfin bon, depuis que j'ai rompu, Potter n'arrive plus à m'oublier…Alors il se venge vu qu'il est supérieur à moi…Seulement au travail bien sûr, car je serai toujours supérieur à Potter.

Melissa a la bouche ouverte et regarde fixement Harry qui sert tellement le poing fort que ses jointures sont devenu blanches. Oh putain que c'est jouissif ! Je m'amuse trop ! J'adore ! J'ai l'impression que je suis de retour à Poudlard au temps où moi et Potty on s'insultait…Justement le Survivant est entrain de se retourner très lentement.

-Tu t'amuses, sale fouine ?

Sa voix tremble. C'est tout simplement G.É.N.I.A.L.

-Tu as joué avec mes sentiments, sale connard ! T'a profité de moi et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, **je** t'ai largué ! Crois moi Malfoy, tu ne l'emportera pas au paradis.

Il sert les dents, et se met à courir vers la sortit. Franchement, c'est lui qui a commencé. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Absolument rien. Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé. Il n'avait qu'à accepter mes excuses au lieu de m'envoyer sur les roses ! Il sait très bien qu'un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais ! Il aurait pu faire un effort…Mais nooon! C'est le survivant, Môssieur Harry Potter se fiche de tout le monde ! Avec lui, les excuses ne valent rien…non ? Alors je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher…N'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Évidemment que je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir…Évidemment…

Si c'est si évident que ça, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens **affreusement** coupable de l'avoir blessé ?

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Il m'ignore ! Il m'ignore complètement ! J'y crois pas ! Il ose vraiment m'ignorer, moi qui n'ai absolument rien fait de mal ! Je n'ai fait que répondre à ses attaques…OK…j'admets que j'y suis allé un peu fort en lui rappelant une partie de son passé qu'il voudrait oublié…mais quand même. Je me suis senti vraiment bien quand il a réagi…Mais je n'arrive quand même pas à croire qu'il m'ignore ainsi. Plus de bonjour, plus de coups d'œil. Rien, niet, nada ! Même à la réunion d'auror, il m'a ignoré ! Quand je proposais des idées, il ne m'écoutait pas ! Il regardait dehors alors que les autres prenaient note de mes idées alors que lui, le supposé patron, n'écoutait pas !

Je soupire de nouveau, m'attirant un coup d'œil réprobateur de Martin. J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il attende le rapport depuis 2 heures, je suis trop préoccupé pour travailler. Ma page est blanche depuis le début, en plus…Je ne sais même pas de quel rapport il parlait ! Je crois qu'il commence à tomber amoureux de moi. Je parle de Martin là…au cas où vous auriez pensé à quelqu'un d'autre. Comment ça c'est moi qui ai pensé à lui et pas vous ?

Et encore un nouveau soupire de ma part. Je crois…que je ne me comprends vraiment pas. Habituellement, je suis invivable pour les autres qui ne me comprennent pas et qui ne savent jamais ce que je veux. Mais moi…J'ai toujours su savoir comment je me sentais, où je voulais aller et qu'est-ce que je voulais dans la vie…Mais là…Je me sens vraiment perdu et je ne me comprends pas…Un moment je suis chiant…Un autre moment je me retrouve doux comme un agneau avec des regrets et entrain d'avoir des pensées débiles comme maintenant !

Je pense –je suis certain en fait, mais je ne l'admettrai jamais…comment ça c'est ce que je viens de faire ? Vous commencez sérieusement à me taper sur le système!- que ma confusion est dû en grande partie à la réapparition de Potter dans ma vie…Enfin…c'est plutôt moi qui suis réapparu comme ça dans sa vie…

Je crois que je n'accepte pas le fait que Potter m'ai définitivement rayé de la liste. C'est pour ça que je m'amuse à lui rappeler le passé, je veux qu'il sache que je suis toujours là, que j'existe et que je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie…Bordel que c'est compliqué…Pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie ? Ça ne devrait rien me faire ! J'ai passé outre mes sentiments pour Potter il y'a exactement 6 mois, 2 semaines, 3heures, 23 minutes et 45 secondes !

-OUCH ! BORDEL DE MERDE !

Ça c'est moi qui vient de tomber de ma chaise tellement je me trouve pathétique. J'ai compté les semaines, les jours, les heures, les minutes et même les secondes !

-Draco Malfoy ! Décidemment, je n'arriverai jamais à te comprendre ! s'exclame Martin.

Normal Marty, je ne me comprends pas moi-même…Comment veux-tu me comprendre si même moi je ne pige rien à ma personnalité ? Franchement…Je suis pathétique…vraiment pathétique…Vous ne trouvez pas ? (Gare à vos réponses, connards !)

-Écoute, arrête de rêvasser et fais moi ce fichu rapport sur ta dernière mission…Si non, tu restes avec moi après le boulot…Seul à seul…

Je rêve où il vient **vraiment** d'insinuer quelque chose ? Je n'aime pas le regard qu'il me lance. C'est clair, ce mec est tombé amoureux de moi ! Manquait plus que ça…Martin est la plus collante de toute mes conquêtes…Il veut me voir le plus souvent possible, j'aurai dû m'en douter…Enfin bref, allons travailler sur ce fichu rapport…Connaissant Martin, si je reste avec lui ce soir, ça sera à sa super déclaration guimauve que j'aurai droit…Merci…mais non merci !

Allez hop ! Au travail…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Les semaines ont passé et Potter s'obstine encore et toujours à m'ignorer. Je n'en peux plus et je ne me comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je veux autant me réconcilier avec Potter ? J'avoue que je n'ai jamais supporté qu'on m'ignore…Personne n'a le droit de m'ignorer…Mais bon, les règles et les droits…Potty a passé sa vie à les briser alors…Bref, je n'ai jamais voulu me réconcilier avec quelqu'un…Au contraire…Je jouais le jeu et j'ignorai la personne également, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne me supplier pour qu'on se reparle…

Avec Potter, c'est complètement différent…Je ne l'ignore pas du tout ! C'est tout le contraire ! Je fais tout pour capter ses regards, pour qu'il me remarque…J'ai même fait le truc du renversement de la tasse de café par ''accident'', j'espérai recevoir un regard noir, une vanne…N'importe quoi…Mais rien…Il a simplement fait une grimace en grommelant ''C'est chaud'', puis il a nettoyé à l'aide d'un sort et il est partit…Comme ça…Sans un regard haineux ou de mépris…Rien.

Melissa aussi a changé de comportement avec moi depuis que Potter a parlé de nous il y'a 5 ans. Je l'ai même surpris une fois à me regarder avec compassion et pitié. Mais c'est bon…Je me suis expliqué avec elle et je lui ai dit que je savais que j'avais été un salaud quand j'était gosse…Je lui ai même confié que je me sentais coupable d'avoir fait rappeler à Potter un passé qu'il tente sûrement d'oublier…Avec Finiggan dans les parages…Je suis surpris que sa cicatrice sois encore ouverte…

J'en ai parlé avec Melissa…Et elle m'a confié qu'en fait, Harry était très heureux avec l'Irlandais et qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il ait eu une si affreuse histoire…avant que je ne revienne. En somme, mon arrivé subite dans la vie de Potter lui a fait apparaître des cicatrices qu'il croyait fermé à tout jamais…Melissa pense que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a déclaré la guerre…

Je resserre mon manteau autour de moi alors qu'une brise glaciale me traverse. On est le 12 décembre et aucune trace de neige n'est présente, ça me déprime, moi qui adore la neige. Ma mère me disait souvent que quand j'étais dehors sous la neige ou que je la regardais simplement à travers une vitre, je ressemblais à un ange. Dans ces moments, elle me confiait qu'elle aurait aimé m'appeler Angel. À partir de ce moment là, je me suis toujours promis que si j'avais un fils, je l'appellerai Angel.

-Ah ! Bonjour Draco, bien dormi ? Me dit Melissa alors que je rentre au département.

-Hmph…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? me demanda-t-elle,inquiète, tu as l'air tout triste…

-On est le 12 décembre et il ne neige pas…soupirai-je.

-…OO?

-Bah quoi…c'est pas parce que je suis un peu chiant que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer la neige…Elle me rappelle mes plus beaux souvenirs ! Et puis c'est bientôt Noël !

-Au fait, tu sera la pour le réveillon du département ? Il y'en un à chaque année, organisé par Harry.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il va vouloir me voir…

-Oh allez ! Je suis certaine que vous allez vous réconcilier…

-Melissa…ça fait environ un mois qu'on ne se parle plus…

Je soupire ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre et rejoint mon bureau. Allez…aujourd'hui, heure sup. !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Draco ? Je m'en vais…Harry est dans son bureau…Ne travaille pas trop tard ! Me dit Melissa.

Je hoche la tête de bas en haut et part dans mes pensées. Je suis seul au département avec Potter…C'est le moment où jamais de lui présenter mes excuses…Je me dirige vers son bureau et toque. J'entends le ''Entrez'' et je suis heureux d'entendre enfin sa voix. Il se fige et se renfrogne en me voyant alors que je me lance aussitôt.

-Avant que tu ne me foute dehors à coup de pied dans le derrière, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire. Tu m'ignores depuis maintenant un mois et dieu seul sait que je déteste être ignoré ! Mais enfin…je l'ai mérité. Je m'excuse Po…Harry. Je m'excuse vraiment, ce n'est pas des excuses qui résoudront le mal que j'ai osé te rappeler et ce n'est pas des excuses qui te feront oublié le passé, je le sais. Mais j'aimerai simplement que tu saches que, j'ai changé Potter. Je suis resté un peu chiant sur les bords, j'ai toujours le même orgueil, mais je ne joue plus avec les sentiments des gens, je suis honnête avec eux et je leur dit que ce sera une relation sans lendemain. Par contre, même si j'ai changé, ça n'effacera pas les bêtises et les souffrances que j'ai commises dans le passé, et j'en ai conscience. Comme on le dit souvent, on a beau enlevé les clous plantés, il restera toujours des trous. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, je suis désolé d'être réapparu dans ta vie aussi soudainement alors que tu tentais d'oublier et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait rappeler que j'étais toujours présents et de t'avoir donné l'impression que ce que j'ai fait dans le passé, j'avais adoré…Voilà…Tu peux me foutre à la porte maintenant si ça te chante…Mon derrière attend ton humble coup de pied…

J'arrive pas à y croire. Il rie. Il rie de ma blague ! Enfin ! Il lève la tête et me sourit doucement puis prend une inspiration.

-Je suis content que tu t'ai excusé, mais comme tu l'as dis, les excuses ne servent pas à grand-chose. Tu as raison sur tout…Au moment où j'ai cru que ma vie été refaite et que j'avais enfin droit au bonheur avec Seamus (Je fais une grimace, mais je ne dis rien…) tu es apparu et d'un coup, tous mes souvenirs sont venu me hanter. J'avoue que c'est moi qui ai commencé la joute verbale. Mais comprends moi, j'ai vraiment cru que tu n'avais pas changé et que tu voulais me faire souffrir à nouveau, mais quand je t'ai vu repousser doucement Martin en lui clarifiant que tu lui avais dit dès le début que votre aventure n'avait pas d'avenir (Ah bon ? Il était là…?)…Je me suis senti con. Parce que je t'ignorai depuis des semaines…Pour rien. Donc, j'ai aussi des excuses à faire. Je suis désolé d'avoir agis aussi impulsivement et de n'avoir tenu compte que du passé alors qu'on vit dans le présent.

À ce moment, il se lève et avance vers moi en me tendant la main.

-Je ne peux pas te garantir tout de suite une grande amitié et une super complicité, parce que…je vais être honnête…Ce que tu m'as fais il y'a 5 ans, restera à jamais gravé en moi…Et ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps pour totalement tiré un trait dessus…Donc à la place d'une grande amitié…Je te propose seulement une sorte de trêve. On ne s'insulte pas…À la limite on peut se taquiner, mais tu ne fais pas référence à mon passé avec toi et je ne ferai pas référence à ton passé à toi. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'au fil du temps, à force de te côtoyer, je finirai par oublier que tu as été la plus grande blessure de mon cœur…

Je suis…vraiment…je n'ai pas de mots. Je suis ému. Je suis choqué, et je me dégoûte…En ce moment, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai dû le faire souffrir et à quel point je n'étais qu'un sale con…Je suis encore trop fier pour lui dire que j'étais amoureux de lui…D'ailleurs c'est encore trop tôt…Il le prendrai mal et tous les efforts qui commencent à être fait seront détruit en un rien de temps…Alors pour le moment…Je vais me contenter de cette trêve…Après tout, comme il l'a dit qui sais…? Peut-être qu'un jour, on finira par être amis…

-OH ! Regarde ! Il neige ! dit-il en se précipitant vers la fenêtre.

-Tu aimes la neige ?

-J'adore ! Ça me rappelle les Noël avec la famille Weasley, Rogue, Sirius, Hermione et Ron…

Je lui souris et me met à regarder la neige, j'adore la neige…Vraiment…Je me sens tellement bien en la regardant…Je me sens apaisé et j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver…Que je suis en sécurité avec elle…Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'à Serpentard on m'appelait le Prince de Glace…

En ce moment…Alors que je regarde Harry qui s'extasie avec un regard et un sourire d'enfant devant la neige, je me rends compte…Que durant tout le mois où il m'a ignoré,durant tout le mois où je voulais absolument me réconcilier avec lui…

C'était parce que son sourire me manquait…

C'était parce que ses regards me manquaient…

C'était parce que ses blagues me manquaient…

C'était simplement parce que Harry Potter me manquait…

**À suivre…**

****

**Tadam**** ! Alors…Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Moi je le trouve bof, mais j'adore la fin…J'espère qu'avec la fin, j'ai bien montré que Draco commençait à ressentir quelque chose…Enfin bon, ce chapitre là…J'ai été très surprise de l'écrire parce que j'étais en panne…Puis je me suis mise à écouter de la musique et j'ai commencé à écrire et…pouf ! Je l'ai terminé en une heure XD ! J'essaierai de faire ça pour mes autres fics…j'espère que ça va marcher, lol ! Enfin bon, quoi qu'il en soit : critique, compliments, remarques, félicitations ? Le petit bouton GO en bas à gauche est là pour ça ! REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! Ça m'aide énormément ! **

**Bisous **

**À la prochaine !**

**Cho3!**


	3. Ma vie est un enfer

Coucou ! Alors, je suis de retour avec la suite, je sais que je vous ai fait attendre et je m'en excuse. Comme je l'ai dit lors de la parution du dernier chapitre, l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous ces temps-ci, ce qui fait que j'écrivais petit bout par petit bout…Voilà pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps…Enfin bref, trêve de bavardage et place au chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !

**Disclamer :** Sont pas à mouâ…

**Rating :** R…ça arrive dans…je sais pas combien de temps…XD.

**Couple :** Harry/Seamus pour encore 5 chapitres…suivi de Harry/Draco

**NOTE CONCERNANT LES RAR's :**

****

**Alors, comme tout le monde le sais sûrement…Des rumeurs circulent sur le fait que les auteurs n'ont plus le droit de répondre aux reviews…Comme je n'ai pas encore vu d'annonce officiel et que je n'ai toujours pas reçu d'avertissement, je continuerai à répondre…Dès que cette information sera officiel, je continuerai à répondre également…mais plus subtilement…Vous verrez en temps voulu…! Allez…pour me faire pardonnez de mon retard…Voici un chapitre long ! **

**Bref, pour revenir aux reviews…je n'y répondrai pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans l'autre…Tout simplement parce que j'ai la flemme et que si je réponds aux reviews maintenant, le chapitre vous l'auriez eu dans une semaine…XD. Mais pas de panique, je réponds au prochain chapitre, vous avez ma parole ! **

**Bisous, bonne lecture et…REVIEWS !**

**Les larmes de mon cœur**

****

****

**Chapitre 3 :**** Ma vie est un enfer…**

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que moi et Harry on a fait cette espèce de trêve…Et j'avoue que tout va pour le mieux et pour la première fois depuis un mois…Je suis heureux. Vraiment. Noël est dans six jours et le réveillon du bureau dans cinq jours…Par contre, Harry ne m'a toujours pas invité officiellement et je crois que ça me vexe. Je tiens plus à lui que je ne le croyais.

Je n'ai jamais eu de véritables amis mis à part Blaise Zabini, mais j'avoue que le fait d'être ami avec Harry Potter me rend heureux. Il est plein de qualité et il a un sens de l'humour remarquable. Je m'en veux chaque jour un peu plus pour ce que je lui ai fais il y'a de cela 5 ans et même si il n'en parle pas, je sais qu'il a encore mal.

Enfin bon, à part Martin, tout va pour le mieux dans ma vie. Il me colle de plus en plus même si je lui ai gentiment fait comprendre que je ne serai jamais intéressé par lui et ça commence à me gonfler. Il m'a même proposé de passer Noël avec lui…Et puis quoi encore ?

J'ai appris que le réveillon avait lieu chaque année depuis que Harry était là. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée au tout début, c'est simple, on passe un réveillon normal avec ses collègues et dès que c'est officiellement Noël (c'est-à-dire, à minuit), chacun transplane chez soi. Ça nous permet à tous et chacun de nous voir une dernière fois dans une ambiance détendu, mais de voir notre famille aussi.

-Draco ?

Je sursaute au son de cette voix et me retourne vers Harry.

-Je te dérange ? demanda-t-il en mettant vivement son bras derrière son dos…ça, c'est suspect…

-Non, non…Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-Eh bien, on va tous dehors faire une bataille de boule de neige…Ça te tente ?

-Bataille…de…boule de neige ! Oô Dis moi Potter…t'as vraiment 22 ans ?

Il me tire la langue et me demande si je veux faire cette partie.

-Hum…d'accord, laisse moi prendre mon manteau…

Après tout, ça me détendra ! Alors que je me lève, je sens quelque chose de froid dégouliner le long de mon cou puis de mon dos, pour finir à terre. Je me retourne vivement et voit Potter hilare avec une deuxième boule de neige dans la main; c'était donc ça qu'il cachait ! Le sale con ! Il va payer ! J'attrapes mon manteau et commence à lui courir après tandis qu'il éclate de rire et cours plus vite.

Il me mène dehors et alors que je pose le pied dans la neige, je dérape et tombe vers l'avant en m'accrochant à la première chose qui me passe sous la main, c'est-à-dire son manteau…Il trébuche à son tour et la position dans laquelle on se retrouve nous fais rougir tous les deux…

Moi, le visage dans ses fesses et lui, le visage…dans la neige. Il se relève vivement et détourne la tête, aussi rouge qu'une tomate pendant que je balbutie des excuses, presque aussi rouge que lui. Martin s'avance vers moi et m'aide à me relever en regardant Harry de haut en bas. Je ne peux rien dire parce que je suis encore troublé, mais je sais que mon cœur bats à une vitesse folle.

Tout s'arrête enfin quand Melissa jette une énorme boule de neige sur chacun de nous. Alors…commence la vraie bataille de neige. Je m'amuse comme un fou et je me construis un château fort tandis que les autres hurlent à la tricherie, car, évidemment, j'utilise la magie.

Je ris, je hurle et je me défoule et ça fait un bien fou ! Mais je sais que je n'oublierai pas de sitôt le trouble que j'ai ressenti de me retrouver à nouveau entre les fesses de Potter…

Génial…Qui c'est qui viens de se mettre les pieds dans une énorme bouse de dragon puante ?

C'est moi.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Brrr…Je suis gelé, vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire cette stupide bataille de neige avec mes stupide collègues de mon stupide travail ? Oui je suis gelé et oui j'ai mauvais caractère ! Et vous savez quoi ? Si vous êtes pas contents, et bien je vous prout !

J'ai froid et le feu n'a pas l'air de me réchauffer. Pourtant tout le monde va bien et tout le monde travaille…sauf moi ! Évidemment, moi je suis gelé. Comment je pourrais travailler si je suis gelé ? Je vous ai dis que j'avais froid ? Non, mais vraiment…Je ressemble à un glaçon et même si je suis sec, je gèle.

-Un peu froid, Malfoy ?

-La ferme Potter, je suis gelé !

Il rie et me tends une tasse de café bien chaude. Ah ! Ce que ça peut faire du bien.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien ! dit-il en me souriant, au fait…Noël est dans à peu près une semaine…chaque année on organise un réveillon, je sais bien que tu dois avoir projeter de voir ta famille et tout, mais en faite…Tu pourrais venir ? À minuit, tout le monde transplane et va voir sa famille…Ça te dirai ?

Je dois avoir l'air idiot en ce moment. Parce que je sais que je souris. Je suis heureux et je suis réchauffé tout d'un coup. Ça me fait plaisir que Potter m'invite. Ça me fait plaisir que Potter ai pensé à moi. Ça me fait plaisir que Potter et moi on s'entende bien…C'est bizarre, non ?

-J'veux bien…dis-je d'un ton détaché, après tout, il doit pas savoir que ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

Il me sourit et se lève en me disant que si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, il est dans son bureau. Ouais, ouais, c'est ça Potter, mais j'ai besoin de rien. Je me lève et me dirige vers mon bureau, mais en chemin, je me fais arrêter par Melissa.

-Draco ? Tu serais prêt à mettre combien pour le cadeau de Harry et Seamus ? Me chuchote-t-elle.

Harry…et…Finiggan ? Un instant…l'Irlandais sera là !

-L'Irlandais sera là ? C'est pas supposé être un réveillon entre nous ?

-Je sais, mais Harry invite Seamus depuis maintenant trois ans…Et puis, le 24 ça fera exactement deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble, c'est pour ça qu'on cherche un cadeau pour eux…Alors, combien ?

-Fiche moi la paix, Mel. Dis-je en me retournant.

Je sais que je cache super bien mon jeu et que vous allez être surpris par ce que je vais dire…mais je n'aime vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas Seamus Finiggan. Déjà à l'école, son accent m'énervait vraiment, qui plus est il faisait partie de ceux qui ont séparé Harry de moi, donc je lui en ai voulu pendant longtemps. Je me demande comment Harry fait pour le supporter, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un con, un stupide Gryffondor qui n'a rien dans les couilles.

Alors Finiggan n'a pas attendu. Il s'est tout de suite jeté sur Potter dès qu'il fut libre. Franchement, je me demande comment Harry a fait pour passer de **moi** à _lui_. Il est vraiment descendu très bas. Enfin bon, les amours de Potter…Je m'en fiche comme de ma première couche culotte. Pour le moment, j'ai plus urgent à faire…Comme éviter Martin et aller acheter les cadeaux de Noël de tout le monde…Youpi…Je déteste ça ! Je ne sais pas quoi offrir et j'ai peur de vexer la personne si je lui offre un cadeau débile…

Je suis pathétique.

Draco Pathétique Connard Malfoy, voilà mon nom complet.

Allez…

C'est parti pour une journée de shopping…

Yeah…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Je hais les moldus.

C'est officiel.

Je les arbore.

Je les méprise.

Je les mets dans mon cul.

Et encore…c'est trop propre pour eux !

Non, mais quelle idée de mettre autant de magasin ! Et c'est quoi le truc de l'automusse !

Quoi ? Ah oui…l'autobus…

Vous savez quoi ? Le vrai nom, je m'en branle. Pour moi, ça reste un camion puant et débile avec des gens tout aussi débile dedans. Pourquoi je n'ai pas transplané ? Vous voulez que je sois arrêté pour cause de magie devant moldu ? Ne répondez même pas…

Bref, me voilà devant ce qu'ils appellent un centre commercial et il y'a…un nombre incalculable de magasin. Pourquoi j'ai choisi d'aller acheter chez les moldus ? En fait, les cadeaux de mes coéquipiers, je les ai tous…

Tous, sauf un…Devinez qui…

Bingo : Harry Je Suis Un Enquiquineur Potter…

Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir, je ne le connais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime, de quoi il a envie, ses goûts, sa couleur préférée…rien…Je soupire et entre dans un magasin au hasard

-Bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? demanda aussitôt un vendeur gay.

Quoi ? Vous avez qu'à regarder comment il se fringue. Il est gay. Je vous assure. OK, je sais…Vous vous en foutez et j'essaie de gagner du temps…

-Vous cherchez un cadeau pour votre petite amie, c'est cela ?

-Je ne…

-Très bien, suivez moi.

Mais…pour qui il se prend ? Il me traîne au fond du magasin et me montre une espèce de boîte avec des fils…Je…connais ce truc ! Ma mère m'a appris ça quand j'étais petit (hé oh ! Suis un aristocrate, je dois savoir tout faire…) : c'est de la couture, je me rappelle…J'étais nulle là dedans, je me piquais sans cesse les doigts et je n'arrêtais pas de me plaindre. C'est vrai quoi ! C'est le travail des elfes de maisons ! Ma mère m'a dit que c'était un bon moyen de se détendre et que parfois il fallait se servir de ses mains et non toujours se fier à la magie…

-Tenez, ce sera le cadeau parfait…Vous savez, les filles adorent les peluches…

-Les…peluches…?

-Oui…vous n'avez jamais vu une boîte comme ça ? C'est quelque chose qui permet de coudre une peluche, il y'a trois modèle : un ours, un lion et un chiot. Vous pouvez choisir un de ces trois modèles et suivre les instructions ou si vous êtes vraiment bon en couture, vous n'avez qu'à faire vous-même votre propre modèle. C'est très ''in'' au Japon, il y'a une coutume qui dit que si une personne vous offre une peluche faîte elle-même, ça voudra dire qu'elle vous aime vraiment et qu'elle ne voudrait jamais être séparé de vous…C'est mignon tout plein et les filles en raffolent.

Hum…je vois de quoi il parle…Ça pourrait être le cadeau parfait pour Potter…mais ce n'est pas assez…Il me faudrait autre chose…Quelque chose de plus cher…Quelque chose qui dépasserait tout ce que Finiggan pourrait lui offrir…Oui, je veux dépasser Finiggan…Je veux lui montrer que je vaux mieux que lui…Y'a pas de mal à ça, nan ? J'achète le cadeau que le gay (hé ! Je vous dis qu'il est gay ! Et je ne connais pas son nom alors…) m'a proposé, je couderai ce soir, et je sors du magasin.

Alors que j'arpente les allées de cet immense centre commercial. Je tombe face à face avec une bijouterie. Waw…c'est magnifique…Je dois dire que les moldus sont des pros là dedans. J'entre dans la bijouterie et mon regard est aussitôt attiré par un collier en argent avec une émeraude ovale comme pendentif. Ça me fait aussitôt pensé à lui. Je m'approche du collier et le détaille…Il est vraiment beau…et…vraiment cher aussi…

Mais je crois que Potter le mérite, je veux lui montrer que je fais des efforts pour lui plaire…en tant qu'amis évidemment…Je pourrait enchanter l'émeraude afin de faire en sorte qu'on croit toujours que le vert à l'intérieur bouge…Ça serait encore plus magnifique.

Je m'empresse d'acheter le collier et je rentre chez moi. J'en ai marre, vraiment…

Mais je n'arriverai jamais à détester Noël…

Ça me rappelle les plus beaux moments de ma vie…

Avant, quand mes parents étaient encore vivants, mon père s'efforçait d'être gentil à Noël…Il m'achetait des cadeaux et ma mère me dorlotait encore plus que d'habitude…Et elle ne cessait de me comparer à un ange…Mon père entrait en jeu et lançait sa phrase habituelle ''Génial, un Malfoy qui ressemble à un ange…'' et là ma mère le réprimandait et lui disais qu'un nom de famille ne faisait pas l'être humain qui le portait…Et mon père riait et l'embrassait…Je me rappelle à quel point j'étais heureux dans ces moments là…

Enfin bon…Depuis leur mort, j'ai bien sûr hérité de tout l'or des Malfoy ainsi que du manoir…J'ai vécu là bas au début…mais j'avoue que j'ai détesté ça…Être seul dans ce grand manoir me donnait des frissons…Alors j'ai loué un appartement à moi, plutôt spacieux et plutôt joli qui me donnait, de la baie vitrée, une vue sur toute la ville.

Je m'assis dans le salon et sort la boîte. Je vais commencer tout de suite. Il est évident que je vais lui faire un lion, ça lui rappellera ses années à Poudlard.

Au travail, Draco…

Waw…Ça…c'est une phrase que je n'aurais jamais pensé dire, un jour…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Quelques heures plus tard…_**

****

Mes doigts…

Mes pauvres doigts si blanc, si beau, si long, si parfait…

Mes doigts…TT

Potter…

T'as intérêt à aimer ton cadeau…Si non crois moi, je te le ferai ravaler par le nez !

Malgré tout…Je suis assez fier de moi, le lion est beau…Il a une crinière blonde et des yeux verts…J'espère qu'il l'aimera…Enfin bref…maintenant…la carte et le sac où je metterai les deux cadeaux…

Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien mettre dans la carte ? Allez…Laisse toi aller Draco…

_À mon lion indompté, _

_Voilà ! Pour une fois, j'ai pensé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi. J'espère que t'es fier là…Et j'espère que tu aimes tes cadeaux, si non…Regardes mes pauvres doigts qui étaient si beaux avant que je ne touche à l'aiguille du mal…_

_Bref, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël Potter…_

_Passe de bonnes vacances…_

_Draco. _

_P.S__ Si t'aime pas la peluche, je te la fais avaler par le nez ! _

Ah…Parfait ! Ça faisait sadique, méchant mais en étant gentil à la fois…Ça fait moi, quoi…Bon, je suis épuisé…Je vais aller dormir un petit peu…

J'ai hâte de voir sa tête…

Et je me demande ce qu'il va m'offrir…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Enfin ! Le réveillon est enfin arrivé ! J'avoue, j'avais vraiment hâte et j'ai passé toute la semaine à essayer de deviner ce qu'on allait m'offrir…Mais je n'ai pas réussi…Et maintenant que je suis entrain d'ouvrir les cadeaux…Ça me surprend vraiment de voir que mes collègues me connaissent si bien… Martin m'a offert une chemise en soie…Génial, j'adore la soie ! Henry, quant à lui, m'a donné des billets pour le Quidditch…Je lui ai sauté au cou…Melissa m'a donné un livre de Kama-Sutra version sorcier, je l'adore ! Elle m'a vraiment fait marrer…

Le dernier cadeau pour moi…

Celui de Potter…

-Ouvre d'abord la carte, me dit-il alors que Finiggan me lance un regard mauvais.

Il est jaloux. Ça ne lui plait pas que je travaille avec son petit ami, et ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir la colère et la jalousie briller dans ses yeux…Mais je n'aime pas la façon dont il tient Harry contre lui…Ce n'est pas un objet bon sang ! C'est un humain, espèce de crétin !

-Lis la à voix haute ! Me dit Melissa

Je tourne un regard vers Potter et il hausse les épaules…Très bien.

-_Draco,_

_Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver ton cadeau. Je ne te connais pas beaucoup, et j'ai cherché longtemps, mais je n'ai rien trouvé…jusqu'à ce que je me mette à réfléchir…sur notre passé. Je sais qu'on s'était dit qu'on ne reviendrait pas là-dessus…Mais je me suis remémoré la seule soirée où, je crois, on était bien tous les deux…Cette soirée là, tu m'as avoué quel serait pour toi le plus grand des cadeaux…_

_J'espère que je n'ai pas échoué…_

_Joyeux Noël, mon ami. _

_Harry._

Je n'y crois pas. C'est impossible…Il ne l'as tout de même pas fait…? Oh seigneur. J'ouvre rapidement son cadeau et je suis bouche bée, l'émotion me noue la gorge et je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, comment le remercier…

Dans mes mains, il y'a une boule faîte d'un cristal si beau et qui a l'air vraiment fragile, mais à l'intérieur brille une lumière aveuglante et magnifique…C'est magique…Il l'a fait…Il m'a capturé une étoile.

**FLASH BACK **

****

_-Draco ? Je t'ai cherché partout, qu'est-ce que tu fais au bord du lac ? _

_-Je danse, ça ne se voit pas ? _

_Vexé, le brun s'apprêta à repartir, mais Draco l'attrapa et posa sa tête sur son épaule._

_-Je réfléchis et je regarde les étoiles .Dit le blond._

_Un long silence confortable s'installa entre eux, lorsqu'Harry le brisa enfin. _

_-Dis moi…ça serait quoi le plus beau cadeau qu'on pourrait t'offrir ? _

_-…J'aimerai qu'on m'offre une étoile. _

_-Une étoile ? _

_-Oui. J'adore les étoiles, je trouve ça magnifique…Et je sais qu'il existe un sort qui peut enfermer une étoile dans un cristal pur et magnifique. Mais seul les plus grands sorcier peuvent réaliser ce sortilège…Et je ne suis pas assez puissant…Je crois que le seul capable de le faire était Merlin. Emprisonner une étoile…oui, ça serait le plus beau cadeau qu'on pourrait m'offrir…_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

****

****

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je sens ma main trembler et je suis vraiment ému.

Ému que malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, il se soit rappelé de ça.

Ému que malgré mon caractère, il m'a offert le plus beau cadeau du monde, celui que j'ai toujours désiré.

Ému parce qu'alors que je le regarde maintenant, il a l'air fragile et il croit qu'il a fait une bêtise.

Je fais la seule chose que je crois qu'il faut faire, je me lève et le prends maladroitement dans mes bras. Il est surpris au début mais fini par me rendre mon étreinte. Je me sens bien dans ses bras et je ressers la poigne sur son corps. Il rie doucement et me murmure qu'il est content que son cadeau me plaise.

-C'est sûr qu'il me plait, crétin ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois souvenu de ça !

-C'est quelque chose qui ne s'oublie pas ! Allez c'est mon tour d'ouvrir mes cadeaux ! dit-il.

Je me dégage et l'embrasse sur la joue en le remerciant encore une fois. Il rougit et me rends mon sourire tandis que je sens le regard venimeux de Finiggan. Et toc l'Irlandais à deux noises. Je suis de nouveau dans sa vie, et je ne suis pas prêt d'en sortir !

Harry ouvre tous ses cadeaux et remercie chaque personne. Bientôt, il déballe le dernier cadeau : le mien. Il lit la lettre et éclate de rire en me disant que c'est du Malfoy tout craché, je lui tire la langue et détourne la tête, boudeur. Je me retourne vivement dès que j'entends son cri suraigu.

-Il est trooopp mignooooooooooooon! Dit-il en me sautant dans les bras.

-Je l'ai fais moi-même ! Dis-je fièrement.

Tout le monde éclate de rire, et je boude de nouveau ce qui fait l'éclat de rire général redoublé.

-C'est pas drôle ! Regardez mes pauvres doigts !

Harry retourne à sa place et fouille de nouveau dans le sac. Il sort la boîte et je me tortille sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Il ouvre la boîte et fait des yeux ronds.

-Draco…Waw…C'est…trop cher…oh seigneur…Combien ça t'a coûté…

-…

-Draco !

-J'ai de l'argent Harry ! T'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, c'est pas ce qui me manque !

-Tu veux que je te le mette, Harry chéri ? Lui demande Seamus.

Pff…Ce n'est pas juste. C'est mon collier…Ça devrait être à moi de le lui mettre. Harry gigote sur sa chaise et rougit.

-Bah…vu que c'est Draco qui me l'as acheté…Ça devrait être à lui de me le mettre…non ?

Je souris et me lève précipitamment. Alors que j'attache le collier autour de son cou, je frissonne au contact de sa peau si douce. Je crois que j'adore vraiment Potter, en ami…Évidemment…

J'adore le réveillon. Je suis vraiment heureux. Ma vie a subi des changements radicaux et je ne m'en plains pas. Mon monde est plein de petits oiseaux qui gazouillent, d'herbe verte et de…ok, je me ferme…La joie me monte à la tête…

La soirée continue dans la bonne humeur et à la fin, Harry nous dit qu'il a une annonce à faire. Tout le monde l'écoute et il sourit, radieux, en montrant la bague à son doigt.

-Moi et Seamus, on va se marier.

Un monde merveilleux?

Oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

Ma vie est un enfer…

Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis vexé et en colère.

Alors là…

G.É.N.I.A.L.

….

….

….

…

Potter va épouser Finiggan.

…

…

…

…

Potter va **vraiment** épouser Finiggan.

…

…

…

…

Potter est entrain de rouler la pelle de sa vie à Finiggan.

…

…

…

…

Finiggan est un homme mort.

Et moi, je suis un homme pathétique.

Je suis un homme plus que pathétique.

Je suis un connard, doublé d'un aveugle qui se cache les choses importantes pour ne pas souffrir.

Je suis un connard pathétique, quoi.

Oui. C'est en plein cela.

Draco Connard Pathétique Lucius Malfoy.

Ah, j'ai oublié de mettre le qualificatif d'aveugle aussi.

Pourquoi aveugle ?

Parce que je viens de me rendre compte que je suis toujours fou amoureux de Potter.

Et que Potter va se **marier**.

À quelqu'un d'autre que _moi._

Ma vie est un **enfer.**

****

**À suivre…**

****

**Alors voilà ! Je sais que la fin n'est pas très clair par rapport aux sentiments de Draco envers Harry, mais c'est fait exprès ! Si j'avais continuer le chapitre aurait durer 30 pages…XD ! Alors dans le prochain chapitre, toujours un POV de Draco où on verra comment sa vie a changé, maintenant qu'il se rend compte qu'il aime Harry…mais que celui-ci semble l'avoir totalement rayé de son cœur, où il n'occupe plus que la place d'ami…Que vas faire Draco ?...Bref, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Donnez moi vos critiques s'il vous plaît ! J'en ai besoin ! **


	4. Elle est pas belle la vie Sarcastique

**Yo**** ! Tout d'abord…comme d'habitude…Pardon pour le retard…Mais bon, j'ai -encore une fois- une excuse…L'école ayant commencé, j'ai dû, une semaine avant la rentrée, arrêter un peu l'ordinateur…Comme ça durant l'année scolaire je ne serai pas aussi accro que je ne l'étais durant l'été…Néanmoins, les chapitres ont beaucoup avancé…C'est simplement que, pour ce chapitre, j'ai pris plus de temps car j'avais environ 40 reviews, vu que je n'ai pas répondu lors du chapitre précédent. Pour ce qui est de ''Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique'', il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire la fin et répondre aux reviews,pour ''J'vais t'botter l'cul Potter'' eh bien ça va être un peu plus long car hier soir j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de chapitre, donc je réécris complètement…Bref, trêve de bavardage et place à la lecture ! Bisous ! **

**Disclamer :** Pas à mouâ !

**Rating :** R (oui…encore loin…mais bon, R quand même !)

**Couple :** Harry/Seamus (pour le moment) et par la suite, Harry/Draco.

**RAR's**** (chapitre 2) :**

****

**Lou de mila :** Coucou ! Je suis contente que la fin du chapitre t'aille plu. En l'écrivant, j'avais peur que ça sois trop rapide et trop…trop quoi ! Mais je suis contente que tu apprécies. J'espère que le prochain chapitre va te plaire autant que celui-ci ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

**Aqua :** Coucou ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant au fil des chapitres et que tu sera toujours la pour me donner tes commentaires, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais, car ça fait toujours plaisir ! Si non, je m'excuse du retard que je peux accumuler dans la publication des chapitres, mais sache que j'écris dès que j'en ai l'idée et que quand ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écris, chaque soir je pense à chacune de mes fics et j'essaie de trouver des idées…Habituellement je trouve…Le problème…C'est que j'oubli le lendemain XD ! Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Drake miako :** Coucou puce ! Je suis contente que l'idée de faire stresser Draco te plaise…Parce que moi, j'adore ! Je trouve que c'est toujours Harry qui stresse dans les fics HPDM, pour une fois que c'est Draco ! XD On va pas arrêter :P Si non, je te remercie…Je suis contente que la fic aille un débit raisonnable, car je n'aime pas quand c'est trop lent (Chronique d'une dernière année…J'ai même arrêter de lire tellement ça traînait !) ou trop rapide ! Pour en revenir à Draco, oui il va arrêter de se taper toutes les personnes au bureau…Et il n'aura pas Harry avant longtemps…Car je te rappelle qu'entre eux, il va y avoir Seamus (un ex jaloux, super), Martin (le mec sangsue amoureux, génial!) et Hermione ainsi que les amis de Harry qui ne veulent que son bien…Donc…Pour être ensemble…ils vont avoir du boulot…Hi hi…Pour ce qui est de mon au revoir dans deux ans…En effet, j'arrête d'écrire dès la parution du tome 7 et le OS que j'écrirai sera celui de mon adieu et non, tu ne réussira pas à me faire changer d'avis ! XD. Enfin bref, si tu veux plus de détail, va dans ma bio, tout est écrit…Si non, merci de suivre la plupart de mes fics et de toujours commenter ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Sev Snape :** Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant, et je suis navré de mettre Harry avec Seamus…Moi aussi je veux Draco XD ! Mais bon, faut bien faire stresser…Après tout…Draco a vraiment été con avec Harry et il n'est pas prêt à lui pardonner…Même si il n'avoue rien…Les cicatrices de Harry sont toujours ouvertes et saignent toujours autant…¤soupir¤ Enfin bref, j'espère qu'au fil des chapitres tu aimera toujours autant cette fic ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Amy Keira :** Coucou puce ! Contente que ça te plaise ;) J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur leur discours, donc ça me fait plaisir de voir que les réactions vis-à-vis cette scène sont positives ! J'espère que ce chapitre plaira autant que les autres ! Merci pour ta review, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Minerve :** Bingo ! Tu as totalement raison pour Melissa, elle a tout deviné ! XD Elle est hyper perspicace cette fille…Alors…tu as lu le réveillon…Je ne vais pas répondre maintenant à ta review du chapitre 3…Bref, encore une fois, tu n'es pas la première à qui j'ai répondu…Zut ! Mais ! Tu n'es pas la dernière non plus niark, niark, niark ! On avance petit à petit…Un jour, tu seras la première à qui je répondrai ! Promis juré !

**Vif d'or :** XD Promis…je dis rien…Draco n'en saura rien et ses poings vont rester loin de toi ! Promis ! Pff…ce que j'aimerai que l'inspiration sois la plus souvent…Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que je sais quoi écrire, mais dès que je me met devant l'ordi et que j'écris…Ça ne sort pas comme je voudrais que ça sorte…donc, ça m'énerve vraiment ! Enfin bref, je suis contente que tu ailles remarquer que Draco commence à avoir des sentiments, j'avais peur de ne pas bien faire passer le message…Mais bon…Avec le chapitre 3…Bref, je te remercie pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Last-Heaven :** XD ! En fait, le message subliminal était : ''Quoi ! Vous n'aviez pas compris ÇA ! Hé beh…vous êtes encore plus aveugle que blondinet…'' Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ton début m'a fait rire XD ! T'es la seule qui a réussi à capter le vrai sens de mon message…Bravo ! XD ! Allez…je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et merci pour ta review ;)

**Slydawn****** Rôô ! Je suis contente que la fin te plaise ! J'espère que le chapitre 3 et ce chapitre vont aussi te plaire…et…moi aussi j'adore la neige ! Je trouve ça vraiment magnifique et apaisant…Enfin bref, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Garla sama :** Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'était vraiment bien fait pour Draco. Je trouve qu'il le méritait, de plus, grâce à ça, il se rend compte qu'il ressens encore quelque chose…Pour Harry, c'est évident : il souffre encore. Et en effet, tu as raison. À cause de cette souffrance, nos deux chouchous metteront beaucoup de temps avant de se mettre officiellement ensemble. Pour ce qui est de Seamus, il ne va pas rester inactif et laisser Harry retomber dans les bras de Draco comme ça…Tout comme Martin va tout faire pour ne pas laisser Harry capturer totalement le cœur de son blond…En gros : plein de problèmes à l'horizon XD. Merci pour ta reviews, bisous et bonne lecture!

**duoXheero :** Coucou ! Je suis contente les deux premiers chapitre te plaisent, j'espère que ça sera comme ça tout au long de ma fic. Si tu as critique ou commentaire, n'hésite pas ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**alinemcb54 :**Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires pour les prochains chapitres ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**crystal**** yuy :** Coucou toi ! Contente que le chapitre 2 te plaise, j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça, si jamais quelque chose te déplaît ou te gêne par le futur, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part ! Ça m'aiderait à m'améliorer, merci pour ta reviews et bonne lecture !

**Mily Black :** XD ! Alors là, vraiment…chapeau…Mais là j'ai enlevé toute les vielles fics et tout…Je n'ai laissé que celle où il manquait des chapitres, mais je regrette…J'ai enlevé mon premier OS : Nouveaux voisins…Enfin bref, Draco, comme tu l'as constaté dans le chapitre 3, va enfin se rendre compte de ses sentiments…C'est déjà un début, nan ? Enfin bref, je suis contente que aime cette fic…j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi ! Merci pour ta review ma puce, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Tatunette :** XD. Pas grave ma puce, l'essentiel c'est qu'au moins t'as pensé à moi ! Je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Onarluca :** Coucou toi ! Je suis contente que le chapitre 2 te plaise, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant ainsi que la fic au complet, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires, ils font plaisir ! Bisous, bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Yogane :** XD ! Merci , c'est gentil ! Mais je suis satisfaite de mes reviews, après tout, ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte, mais la qualité, et j'adore mes revieweurs ! Et pis, 58 reviews pour 3 chapitres, je trouve ça bien moi ! Néanmoins, je te remercie beaucoup pour la pub que tu vas faire, et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant ! J'espère que ça va continuer ainsi et que je ne te décevrais pas…Merci pour ta review, bisous et à la prochaine !

**Lyciaa :** Coucou toi ! Contente que ma fic te plaise, je sais que je suis irrégulière pour les uptoad, mais je déteste fixer des dates, car la plupart du temps, je ne les respecte jamais ! Donc, ça ne sert à rien XD ! Si non, moi aussi je suis fan des HPDM, dommage, car les nouvelles fics HPDM se font de plus en plus rare…Enfin bref, tu viens du Québec ? Moi aussi ! Tu viens d'où exactement ? Quelle ville ? Enfin bref, je te remercie pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Vert emeraude :** Coucou ma puce, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments. Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent autant et j'espère que je ne te décevrai jamais. L'idée des flash back te plaît ? Génial. Alors je vais le faire, mais pas tout de suite. En effet, il y'a un grand pas qui s'est fait dans le chapitre 2 et un encore plus grand dans le chapitre 3 ! Enfin bref, je suis désolé pour ma réponse à ta review vraiment naze, mais j'en ai marre XD ! Ça fait une heure que je répond aux reviews et il me reste encore à faire ceux du chapitre 3…T.T, pas juste la…Pff, j'arrête de me plaindre et je commence les autres tout de suite…J'ai hâte de poster…Enfin bref, bisous et bonne lecture ma puce!

**RAR's**** (chapitre 3) :**

****

**Laurine : Vi**, je sais, je suis une sadique de première…et fière de l'être XD ! Bon alors…ça m'a pris du temps à écrire la suite…Je suis désolé…Mais je crois que pour toi, ça ne va pas faire longtemps vu que tu as lu ma fic il y'a deux jours XD ! Enfin bref, vi Harry va se marier même si il a Malfoy sous les yeux…Perso, je le comprends pas…Entre Finiggan et Malfoy…c'est pas dur à choisir…XD ! Mais bon, faut comprend qu'il l'a vraiment fait souffrir (t'as qu'à lire : ''Qu'est-ce que tu te fais'' pour savoir qu'est-ce qui s'est passé). Enfin bref, je te remercie pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous !

**Lou de mila :** Rôô…tu trouve :$ Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me touchent vraiment. Harry va réussir à lâcher Finiggan…Mais…Ça ne sera pas pour les bonnes raisons (pour nous c'est : Il le lâche parce qu'il aime Draco, pour lui c'est : je le lâche parce que je ne suis pas prêt.) et ça va encore tarder avant qu'il ne commence à ressentir quelque chose pour notre blondinet…Mais bon…Au final, c'est vrai. Ça va être un HPDM, évidemment…C'est simplement qu'il va y avoir beaucoup d'épreuve (entre un ex jaloux, une meilleure amie qui l'éloigne du blond et un employé fou amoureux du dit blond…ça va prendre du temps !). Enfin bref, je te remercie pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous !

**Vert emeraude :** Coucou toi ! XD T'inquiète, m'en fiche que tu prenne du temps, l'essentiel c'est que je sache ce que t'en pense quand même…Dit…c'est moi ou…je ne te vois plus sur MSN ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La rentrée ou blem d'ordi ? Ou peut-être blem tout court…Enfin bon, donne moi de tes nouvelles hein ! Je suis ravie que l'idée des cadeaux te plaise…Comme tu le sais…J'ai beaucoup chercher XD ! Malheureusement, Harry ne va pas tout de suite se rendre compte qu'il aime Draco (OOOOHHH L) ça va prendre beaucoup de temps…Enfin bon, je te remercie pour ta review, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Zazan****** XD ! Contente que ça te plaise ;) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et que tu vas t'amuser autant que tu le pensais ! Si tu as critique ou commentaire, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Marmotte :** Rôô! Vraiment, ça me touche que tu l'aime autant ! J'espère honnêtement que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Vraiment, si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourrai tu me laisser une review m'expliquant ce qui a changé et qu'est-ce qui est à améliorer ? Ça m'aiderait beaucoup, si non, si tu aimes toujours autant…Des p'tits commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir XD ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche vraiment de voir que tu aime autant ma fic et j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas avec la suite ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Shinikali****** XD ! Ton début de review m'a vraiment fait marrer ! Une chance que tu ne t'es pas fait mal :P Si non à part ça, ta review m'a vraiment amené le sourire, ça me fait plaisir que la façon dont j'écris te plaise, j'avais peur de faire avancer les choses trop lentement, mais ta review m'a contredis. Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment ! Si jamais tu remarques une dégradation de la fic, fais le moi savoir ! Bisous, à la prochaine et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne Lecture !

**Samaeltwigg :** mdrr ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait marrer. Je suis contente que â te plaise autant, c'est génial un Dray qui souffre, ne ? J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira autant que l'autre ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Merci pour ta reviews, bisous et à la prochaine ! Bonne lecture !

**Mily Black :** Arf, pardon pour le retard. J'ai fait attendre, ne ? Gomen ! Enfin bref, la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le chapitre précédent, si non plus ! À part ça, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et t'envoie plein poutoux ! À la prochaine !

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :** XD ! Nan, t'inquiète, il va pas tomber dans les pommes…Il est obligé de l'accepter alors…Pour le cadeau, arf tu trouve que c'est trop ? Zut…je trouvais que c'étais une bonne idée…Après tout, ils veulent rester amis et le fait qu'ils ont vécu quelque chose ensemble renforce leur amitié je trouve, enfin bref, je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer XD ! Si non, Harry n'est toujours pas amoureux de Draco. Ça c'est officiel. Il ne l'aime plus, il l'aime simplement en ami. Et ils vont se mettre ensemble dans longtemps ! Enfin bref, si non, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et bonne lecture puce !

**Vif d'or : **Coucou toi ! Tu me gêne tu sais ? Je ne suis pas une auteur de talent. Je t'assure XD ! J'ai simplement 14 ans, il me reste encore beaucoup de travail avant de devenir une auteur de talent ! Néanmoins, tes compliments me touchent vraiment et je suis contente de voir que tu es fidèle à pratiquement toutes mes fics XD ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir, vraiment, ça me touche. Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'aille plus et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant que l'autre. Je sais…c'est vache que Harry se marie…Mais bon, c'est utile…Et pis après, c'est Finiggan qui va en baver…niark ! L'idée des cadeaux t'a plus ? Génial ! J'ai eu beaucoup de misère à trouver les cadeaux parfaits et j'ai cherché vraiment longtemps, alors je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Je te remercie pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous ma puce, à la prochaine !

**Dinoushette :** Coucou ma puce ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et pour les adultes de 22 ans…Je ne sais pas quoi dire XD ! C'est toi qui t'y connais…mais quand même je ne voulais pas dire que ceux de 22 ans ne savaient pas s'amuser ou quelque chose comme ça…C'est simplement que…C'est bizarre de voir des adultes faire une bataille de neige XD ! C'est possible, je suis certaine qu'il y'en a plein, mais ça doit faire bizarre quand même XD ! Enfin bref, t'as raison ., je ferai attention à l'avenir ! Si non, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire . ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous ma puce et à la prochaine !

**Alinemcb54 :** Contente que tu aimes ;) La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, n'hésite pas à me dire comment tu trouve ce chapitre, ça me fait plaisir ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**lo**** hana ni :** Ah nan ! Draco est à moi ! XD ! Mais bon, je suis pas possessive donc, garde partagé ok ? Moi aussi j'veux frapper Finiggan…Mais ne l'abîme pas trop…J'en ai besoin pour la suite .. Enfin bref, je suis contente que le chapitre t'aille plus, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi! Le rapprochement ? Hum…il y'en a un peu dans ce chapitre ! Allez, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Onarluca :** Coucou toi ! Contente que le chapitre précédent te plaise, j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire et que tu vas aimer la réaction de Dray, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

**Minerve :** XD ! Vi je comprends ta réaction, je suis pas fière de ça…Mais bon…Si il n'y avait pas Seamus, il y'aurai moins de piquant dans l'histoire, non ? Tu as raison pour les cadeaux de Draco, par contre pour Harry. Il est naïf…Il ferait tout pour faire plaisir à ses amis et il considère Draco comme son ami…Alors…Il a pensé au meilleur cadeau qui soit…Voilà ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la réaction de Draco, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Fliflou :** Contente que tu aimes . ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Yogane :** Coucou ! Suis contente que tu aimes, je suis désolée d'avoir été longue pour la publication de ce chapitre, j'espère que je ne ferai pas pareil pour le prochain ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Garla sama :** Coucou ! Contente que mon Malfoy te plaise XD ! Je suis aussi ravie que les cadeaux t'aillent plu, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que le précédent. Pour Harry, non. Il n'est pas amoureux de Malfoy, il le considère simplement comme un ami. Un ami qui lui as fait du mal et qui lui a brisé le cœur, mais un ami qui a changé et il est prêt à lui accorder une deuxième chance. Ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'il va tomber amoureux du blond .. Enfin bref, je te remercie pour ta review, elle fait plaisir ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Amy Keira :** Ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi va te plaire, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Just-lulu :** XDD ! Contente que ça te plaise et que tu prenne un peu de temps pour me reviewer ! Pauvre Seamus ? Nan…pauvre Draco plus tôt ¤soupir¤, je m'en veux de lui faire subir tout ce que j'ai l'intention de faire…Mais bon à la fin il va être récompensé…Un bon p'tit lemon avec son Ryry…Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ? XDD ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous et à la prochaine !

**Saael' :** Coucou ma puce ! A va ? Moi vi ! Suis encore entrain d'écouter la chanson XD ! Je l'aime vraiment trop, j'arrête pas de me passer la scène dans la tête ! J'adooore ! Enfin bref, vi, t'as raison…Je continuerai toujours à répondre à mes reviews…mais j'ai vraiment peur de me faire supprimer ma fic…Il y'a pleins de rumeurs qui circulent sur le fais que pleins d'auteurs ont été banni et tout, si ils font ça…Ils sont vraiment nuls ! Comment on fera pour communiquer avec nos revieweurs ! J'espère que la pétition marchera ! Non mais ! Enfin bref, ça me touche vraiment que le chapitre précédent t'aille plus et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant, si non plus ! Tu trouves que j'ai évolué ? Vraiment ? Génial ! Mais je n'arrêterai pas maintenant ! J'espère que je m'améliorerai toujours plus ! XD ! Je en t'oublierai jamais ne t'inquiète pas…Et puis…Tu ferai France-Canada pour me voir ? XD ! Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review ma puce ! Je t'adore ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**NOTE IMPORTANTE !**

****

**Bon alors…pour moi c'est important. J'ai une fic à vous conseiller, elle est vraiment bien et c'est une de mes amies qui l'a écrite et elle a vraiment du talent, bref je vous demanderez, si vous avez du temps, d'allez lire cette fic et de laisser des commentaires s'il vous plaît ! C'est un HPDM, bien sûr :P **

**Alors si vous voulez bien, voici l'URL de la fic :**

**http/ **

****

**Avec je ne sais pas si on va voir l'URL…Si non, le titre de la fic est : mais c'est pas moi !**

**Et l'auteure se nomme : drake miako. **

**Voilà ! Merci beaucoup . !**

**Les larmes de mon cœur…**

****

****

**Chapitre 4 :**** Elle est pas belle la vie ? (Sarcastique)**

Une semaine.

Sept Jours. (nDa : seeeppttt jouuurrss vous allez tous crever dans 7 jours MWAHAHAHAAH, pardon…)

Sept longs et pénibles jours.

168 heures.

10 080 minutes.

604 800 secondes.

En gros, vous avez compris. Ça fait une semaine que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais toujours am…non. Non, je ne dirai pas le mot…On va le remplacer par quelque chose d'autre…Ça fait sept jours que je me suis rendu compte que je désirai encore Potter, que je n'étais pas totalement indifférent à son charme, que j'avais envi de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre moi, de l'avoir rien que pour moi, de le jeter sur une table et…je m'égare…Les faits Draco, présente leur les faits.

Je sais ce que vous attendez tous. À ce que je pète une crise. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Parce que je suis un Malfoy, que je sais garder mon calme...et que je me suis déjà défoulé sur la poupée vaudou de Finiggan. Mine de rien, ça soulage vraiment ces trucs. Je me suis défoulé à le piquer au ventre, au visage, au bras, aux jambes, dans ce qui lui sert d'entrejambe.

J'ai voulu qu'il souffre.

J'ai voulu qu'il regrette de m'avoir pris ce qui m'appartient.

J'ai voulu le faire souffrir…autant que moi je souffre en ce moment.

Même si je suis un connard et que certains disent que je n'ai pas de cœur, le fait d'aimer Harry m'a fait me rendre compte que j'en avais un et en ce moment, il saigne.

Il saigne à chaque fois que Potter me regarde.

À chaque fois que Potter me sourit.

À chaque fois que Potter me parle.

Et surtout…

À chaque fois que les yeux de Potter brillent lorsqu'il parle de Finiggan.

Il est heureux.

Heureux comme jamais il ne l'a été et même si ça m'arrache le cœur et l'orgueil…

Il est heureux…sans moi.

Je ne suis plus dans sa vie amoureuse et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal dans ma peau. J'ai toujours ce goût amer de défaite dans la bouche et je me dégoûte, parce que de la façon dont je parle de lui, on dirait que je considère Harry comme une proie alors que c'est tout le contraire. Je ne sais pas exactement comment décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment. Tout ce que je peux clarifier, c'est que ça fait mal.

Je suis malheureux et heureux à la fois.

Malheureux parce que je ne suis pas avec la personne que mon cœur a choisi.

Mais heureux parce que…

Parce que…

Harry est heureux avec l'Irlandais.

C'est bizarre à décrire. Vraiment. Chaque fois que je le vois, je ressens de puissantes émotions, mais toute contradictoires.

Quand je le vois sourire, ça m'écorche le cœur.

Mais aussitôt, un baume est apposé, car il est _heureux._

Quand je le vois rire, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Mais j'ai l'impression que si je le fais, mes pleurs se transformeront en rire.

Parce que je me rendrai compte qu'il est _heureux_. C'est bizarre de dire ça. J'ai aimé Potter pendant 4 ans et demi.

C'est long 4 ans et demi.

Mais pour une raison inconnue, je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête. À chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde…Je pensais à lui. Je me demandais ce qu'il était entrain de faire au moment même, est-ce qu'il pensait encore à moi…

Et dans ces moments là, je me maudissais.

Car je l'avais fait souffrir, car –comme me l'as dit Potter il y'a quelques semaines- je suis la plus grande blessure de son cœur.

Les deux premiers jours suivant ma déclaration à moi-même, j'ai tout fait pour tenter de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'une passade, que j'étais simplement attiré…Mais il y'a une grande différence entre l'attirance et…l'amour. Lorsqu'on es attiré, c'est simplement le désir de l'avoir dans son lit…Hors, j'avais ce désir ardent qui me brûlait les entrailles…Mais l'envie de me réveiller à ses côtés et de passer chaque jour près de lui surpassait de loin mon désir pour lui.

J'ai nié.

Tout en bloc.

J'ai tenté de l'ignorer, en vain.

Et alors, je me suis résolu à accepter la dure réalité qui s'opposait à moi.

Les faits étaient là.

Je suis encore et toujours amoureux de Harry Potter.

Mais lui, ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera probablement jamais. Il va se marier avec l'Irlandais. Il l'aime et même si il n'était pas avec Finiggan…Je n'aurai aucune chance. Parce que dans ma jeunesse j'ai agis comme un idiot, je suis maintenant condamné à vivre un amour à sens unique.

On dit que quand on crache en l'air, ça finit toujours par nous retomber dessus. Quand Blaise me disait ça à Poudlard, je lui riais au nez et lui disais que je n'avais qu'à me pousser sur le côté pour éviter le crachat. Je suis, encore une fois, à côté de la plaque. Mon crachat est bien là, collé et dégoulinant sur mon visage. J'ai fait souffrir la seule personne que j'aimais, et maintenant…Elle ne veut plus de moi. Il est beau le Serpentard vicieux et malin !

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le bruit claquant d'un dossier qu'on jette sur une table. Je sursaute et vois que le responsable de ce bruit, c'est Harry. Il nous regarde tous. Son visage est fermé et sérieux.

-Il y'a une attaque de mangemorts à Pré Au Lard. Rien de grave, ils ne sont pas beaucoup, mais nous devons nous y rendre le plus vite possible.

Aussitôt, un immense brouhaha a lieu, immédiatement stoppé par Harry qui clame le silence.

-JE choisirai les TROIS aurors qui m'accompagneront, inutile de tous y aller. Draco, Henry et Jessica. Suivez moi.

Je me lève et nous nous dirigeons aussitôt à l'arrière du ministère où nous transplanons immédiatement pour Pré Au Lard. C'est un désastre. C'était une embuscade. À peine on a eu le temps d'apparaître qu'aussitôt, une dizaine de mangemorts nous entouraient. D'un geste habile, j'en désarme trois.

Ça annonce le début du combat. Les sorts fusent de partout et Jessica est blessée à l'épaule. Nous ne réussirons jamais à les vaincre alors que nous somme si peu nombreux ! Je me tourne pour voir où est Harry, je le vois de dos alors qu'un mangemort fonce droit sur lui, sa baguette tendu. Mon corps agit plus vite que mon esprit. En moins de deux, je me retrouve entre le mangemort et Harry. N'ayant pas remarqué que j'étais là, le fidèle de l'ex Seigneur des Ténèbres (nDa : Bah vi, Voldemort est mort, c'est simplement des mangemorts qui sont encore en activité) m'enfonce sa baguette dans la côte. Je grimace et le stupéfie. Harry se tourne et me regarde avec inquiétude, je lui fais signe que je n'ai rien et 10 minutes plus tard, notre travail est terminé.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Nous sommes de retour au bureau et c'est à moi de faire le rapport détaillé de ce qui s'est passé. Super. J'en ai pour une heure. Habituellement, je ne me plains pas…Mais là…Je ne me sens pas très bien et j'ai toujours mal aux côtes, je n'arrête pas de me gratter et je commence à avoir chaud. Ça m'énerve.

-Draco…? Tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle ! Me dit Melissa, inquiète.

-J'vais très bien, seulement un petit malaise.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu devrais peut-être prendre congé pour la journée, non ?

-Je.Vais.Bien. Maintenant, laisse moi, j'ai un rapport à terminer…

Elle hausse les épaules et s'en va, non sans me jeter un dernier regard inquiet. Ça m'énerve ! Je vais bien, j'ai simplement un peu trop chaud. Bon allez au travail…Le rapport.

_Tôt ce matin, une alerte a été déclenchée au quartier général des aurors. Le rapport disait qu'une dizaine de mangemorts étaient présents à Pré Au Lard et que nous devions y aller immédiatement. L'ennemi était peu nombreux, notre chef Harry Potter a…_

J'ai trop chaud. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, ça m'énerve. Je vais aller me prendre un verre d'eau, ça va me rafraîchir. Oulà…j'ai la tête qui tourne la…Je devrais peut-être me rasseoir un peu…Ah ça va mieux…Je crois que je vais écouter Melissa…Je vais prendre congé pour la journée…Pour ça…Va falloir que j'aille parler à Harry…donc…me lever. Génial. Allez, courage Draco.

1…

2…

3…

Et hop ! Debout…

J'ai des vertiges…mais je suis debout…

Direction : bureau du patron.

Je toque.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

La porte s'ouvre, Harry est derrière son bureau et s'excuse en me disant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il fronce aussitôt les sourcils en voyant mon état.

-Justement…

Super.

J'ai en plus de la misère à parler.

Ma gorge est sèche et ma voix est faible.

-Je voulais te demander…

Me voilà qui halète.

C'est moi où la pièce tourne ?

Tiens, il y'a deux Harry maintenant.

Génial.

Je peux en prendre un pour moi ?

Je prends le meilleur, comme ça Finiggan aura le mauvais et…

Je délire.

Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué que je suis assis.

Ah. Potter me parle.

Oh.

C'est lui qui m'a assis.

-Draco ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu vas bien ? Réponds moi, bon sang !

-Je vais bien, j't'assure. Je suis simplement un peu fatigué, je voulais te demander…Est-ce que je pourrai prendre congé pour la journée ? J'aurai besoin d'un peu de repos…

-Évidemment ! Allez lève toi et va chercher ton manteau. Je te raccompagne.

-Te gêne pas pour moi, je suis apte à transplaner tu sais.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, et moi je suis Mère Teresa.

-Oh. Tu m'as caché ça…

Il me regarde de travers.

Ben quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas deviner sa vraie identité moi ! Je ne suis pas médium ! Non mais…

Voilà.

Je délire encore.

Finalement, c'est une bonne idée qu'il me raccompagne.

Je sais que si je n'étais pas occupé à voir des éléphants roses un peu partout en ce moment, ça me toucherait que Potter s'inquiète pour moi.

Mais…Vu que je délire, je ne peux pas exactement penser.

Quoique…C'est ce que je suis entrain de faire…

C'est bizarre, non ?

Je délire, mais j'ai conscience que je délire…

C'est comme si j'étais sous l'influence d'un Imperium.

Sauf que dans ce cas, mon esprit est à la fois conscient et inconscient.

Je délire, mais je sais que je délire, donc je ne délire pas totalement…Non ?

Aïe.

Bobo tête.

Fais mal.

Harry, emmène moi.

-Draco ? Ton adresse, c'est quoi ?

-C'est très joli le vert dans tes yeux, tu sais ?

-Euh…O…Oui…c'est ça…MELISSA! Apporte moi l'adresse de Draco Malfoy s'il te plaît !

Ah tiens.

Je suis debout.

Wouhouuuu, y'a deux trucs qui bougent là.

Ouaiiisss…

Le droit.

Le gauche.

Le droit.

Le gauche.

Ah! On est dehors ! C'est joliiiiii.

Le droit.

Le gauche.

Le droit.

Le gauche.

Le droit…

Le poteau !

Ouch ! Mon nez.

-Draco ! Seigneur, ça va bien ? Montre moi ton nez…C'est bon rien de grave, allez debout !

Ah. Il est gentil le beau gosse, il m'aide à bouger les deux trucs là.

On recommence.

Le droit.

Le gauche.

Le droit.

Le gauche.

Ah zut, je les vois plus.

Oh. On bouge.

-Harryyy, on est où ?

-Dans une automobile.

-D'accord.

Un automoquoi ?

Ah je m'en fiche. C'est amusant ce qu'on fait. Je m'amuse bien avec lui.

Oh seigneur je délire complètement, j'ai conscience, mais je continue à délire…Oh seigneur…

Je.

Suis.

Foutu.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Allez, couche toi là…me dit Potter.

-Hum…Merci, désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je délirais un peu…Sûrement la fièvre.

-T'inquiète, bouge pas, je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire. Où sont tes verres ?

-Armoire du haut, à droite.

-D'accord, ne bouge pas.

-Tu crois que je suis assez con pour bouger alors qu'à chaque fois que je me lève je vois des éléphants roses ?

Il rie…T'es stupide Harry, mais c'est vraiment trop mignon. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre d'eau à la main. J'ai encore chaud. Et ça m'énerve. Je bois l'eau tandis qu'il prend ma température.

-Oulà, Malfoy, t'as une fièvre de cheval ! Draco ? Draco ? DRACO !

Il panique, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, j'ai chaud, j'ai la tête qui tourne et je commence à voir flou. Je n'arrive pas à parler ni à produire de son audible. Potter me touche et me dit que je dégouline de sueur. Il hurle mon prénom dans une litanie sans fin et moi je me sens de plus en plus faible. Je vois Harry s'en aller et revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un baril d'eau et des compresses. Il m'enlève rapidement ma chemise et échappe la compresse en criant. Je dégluti et baisse la tête.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais crié.

Là.

Sur ma côté droite.

Une espèce de trou noir enflé entouré de sorte de veine de couleur violette qui s'étendent un peu partout sur mon ventre à une vitesse fulgurante.

C'est officiel.

J'suis foutu et j'vais crever.

Super.

Elle est pas belle la vie ? (nDa : Même sur sa propre mort, il ironise ! XD)

**À suivre…**

****

**Voilà ! Alors…je sais j'ai été lente pour ce chapitre et en plus, je vous fais une fin sadique…Mais bon…je crois que le prochain chapitre devrait arriver quand même rapidement quoi…Ça va dépendre…Enfin bref, le prochain chapitre sera justement un POV de Harry (j'aimerai savoir si vous trouvez que c'est une bonne idée de changer de POV…peut-être que certains n'aimerons pas…DONNEZ MOI VOTRE AVIS!) et les problèmes avec Seamus arriveront dans 2-3 chapitres, c'est tu pas génial ? Mais oui, mais oui XD ! Alors…pour ce chapitre…Il est recommandé de :**

**a) ****Ne pas tuer l'auteur. **

**b) ****Ne pas tuer l'auteur**

**c) ****NE PAS TUER L'AUTEURE! **

**Voilà…Si non…Vous en pensez quoi ? Bien ? Bof ? Nul ? Peu importe vos impressions et commentaires…REVIEWS !**

**P.S**** de l'auteur qui est hyper gentille de vous donner cette information : Rassurez vous, Draco ne va pas mourir, mais il va avoir beaucoup de difficultés…**

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME DONNER VOTRE AVIS SUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE :**

**UN POV DE HARRY OU NON ? **

**À la prochaine, **

**Cho3. **


	5. J'vais crever

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors là…J'ai écris ce chapitre la journée même où j'ai publié le 4…Demain, je vais essayer de m'attaquer aux chapitre 6 et 7, car j'ai plein d'idées ! Donc…pour le POV de Harry, j'ai vu que les opinions étaient diversifiés…Donc, j'ai mis un POV des deux…Car le POV de Harry était quand même essentiel…Dîtes moi comment vous l'avez trouvé ok ? Allez…je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous !**

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas à moi…

**Rating :** R

**Couple **: HPSF pour le moment puis, HPDM…

**RAR's******

****

**Lou de mila :** Ah génial, l'idée du POV de Harry te plaît ? Vu que les opinions étaient diversifiés, j'ai fais un POV des 2…Comme ça, tout le monde est content XD ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'aille plus…Je me suis vraiment amusé à l'écrire…Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Slydawn :** Vii! T'inquiète pas…Il va se rétablir…mais ça va pas être joyeux…Et nan…c'est MON Draco…Niark, niark, niark…! Accepte la garde partagé, si non…Il reste avec moi ! Gna gna…Enfin bref XD…Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire…Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Minerve :** J'ai mis un POV de Harry et un POV de Draco dans ce chapitre…comme ça tout le monde sera content…Je ne pense pas que vous allez avoir du mal à comprendre ses sentiments…Au contraire, pour lui…C'est très claire…Mais dès le prochain chapitre (qui est déjà écrit…héhé j'avance bien!) il y'aura des problèmes…Mais bon…vous ne connaîtrez pas tout de suite la nature du problème entre Harry et Seamus, car le prochain chapitre est plus axé sur Draco…Mais dès le chapitre 7…Tout va s'éclaircir…Même si c'est pas encore gagné pour Draco…Il aura une ouverture…Enfin bref, je te remercie vraiment pour ta review, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires pour ce chapitre ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Lya****** Merci d'avoir donner ton opinion ;) J'ai mis un POV de Harry et un POV de Draco dans ce chapitre, comme ça tout le monde est content. Bisous et à la prochaine ;)

**Alfa :** Coucou Alfa ! Suis contente, j'ai reçu aucune menace de mort. T'as le même caractère que Dray ? XD Génial, moi aussi :P Dans ce chapitre, j'ai mis un POV de Harry et un POV de Dray, comme ça on a l'avis des deux…Je suis contente que tu suive ma fic et qu'elle te plaise, t'avais pas à te sentir obligé de mettre une review XD…Quoique de temps en temps, un p'tit mot pour savoir que tu continue de lire, ça fais toujours plaisir…M'enfin bon…Suis mal placé pour parler…J'laisse pratiquement jamais de review…Sauf quand le chapitre m'a vraiment frappé (t'inquiète ça fait pas mal…¤la ferme sarah¤). Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire : merci pour ta review, bonne lecture, bisous et à la prochaine !

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Coucou puce ! A va ? Moi vi ! Alors…dans ce chapitre, pour te faire plaisir j'ai mis le POV des deux, parce que le POV de Harry, la plupart le demandais, mais comme je veux satisfaire tout le monde…J'ai mis un POV de Dray aussi ! Vala! J'espère que ça va te plaire quand même :S Si non, dis moi ce qui ne t'as pas plu, ce qu'il y'aurai à améliorer et tout, ok ? Je peux compter sur toi s'il te plaît ? Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre va te plaire, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**duoXheero :** Coucou ! Alors pour ce chapitre je n'ai pas été longue, ne ? Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aille autant plu et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui là, bref…J'ai effectivement mis un POV de Harry dans ce chapitre, malheureusement, je n'ai pas mis ce qu'il pense exactement du retour de Draco…J'ai plus parlé du fait qu'il aime beaucoup Seamus et qu'il s'inquiète vraiment de l'état de santé de Draco…Par contre, vu que tu m'en a parlé, je ferai attention dans les chapitres futurs afin de mettre l'opinion de Harry vis-à-vis le retour brusque de Draco, contente ? Voilà ! Si non, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Sev Snape :** Coucou ! La partie où Draco délire t'a plu ? Super, je me suis vraiment amusé à l'écrire et j'ai vraiment déliré dans ce chapitre quand j'ai inventé Floppy (tu vas qui c'est dans ce chapitre… :P) À part ça…Pas de torture pitié ! Je suis gentille ! La preuve, j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 6 et le chapitre 7 est rendu à la moitié ! J'avance bien, non ? Alors…? Je mérite toujours d'être torturé ? XD ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Mily Black :** Coucou puce , alors, comme tu vas le constater dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait un POV des deux. Le début est un POV de Harry et vers la fin, le POV de Dray entre en jeu. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires, bisous et à la prochaine !

**Onarluca :** Coucou toi , alors…Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Ensuite, comme tu vas sans doute remarquer, j'ai fais le POV des deux dans ce chapitre afin de satisfaire tous les lecteurs…Je ne sais pas si le POV de Harry ralenti ou non l'histoire. Si c'est le cas, je te serai reconnaissante de me le faire savoir…À part ça, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aille plus et j'espère sincèrement que ça va continuer comme ça…Si tu as critique ou commentaire, n'hésite pas ;) Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Saaeliel :** Coucou ma puce . ! Ça va toujours ? XD, vais devenir lassante à force de toujours poser cette question…Tout d'abord, je souhaite te dire que tous les vœux de bonheurs que tu m'a souhaité, je te les retournes. J'espère que toi aussi tu passeras une année merveilleuses et sans anicroche. L'histoire que tu m'as raconté m'a fait froid dans le dos, j'en ai encore des frissons rien que d'y penser…J'aurai hurler, si j'avais été à ta place ! Ça m'a fait penser à l'épi de Loveless où les Zéro entrent en jeu et clouent la main du pauvre Sôbi…Je crois qu'on en a parlé, ne ? J'avais eu des frissons partout en entendant le bruit de déchirure qu'avait été crée quand Sôbi a retiré sa main…Brr…J'imagine la douleur à votre place…Enfin bref, comme tu vas le remarquer dans ce chapitre, j'ai mis 2 POV : un de Harry, un de Draco…Celui de Harry ne parle pas beaucoup de Dray…Il explique plus la formation de son couple avec Seamus ainsi que les deux ans de peine d'amour qu'il a eu…Pour Draco…Il délire encore un peu XD…Mais son réveil lui sera très brutal…Surtout que l'image mentale lui restera à jamais gravé dans sa tête et dans son cœur…Tu comprendras quand tu auras lu le chapitre ;) J'aimerai bien que tu me dise ce que t'en pense…Enfin bref, sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous et à la prochaine ma puce (K).

**Fliflou :** Coucou toi ! . Contente que le chapitre t'aille plus ! J'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira…Pour te faire plaisirs (ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs qui l'ont demandé) j'ai aussi mis un POV de Draco dans ce chapitre…Donc, on aura droit à deux POV. Si c'est pas génial, ça ? XD ! Malheureusement, Harry ne parle pas beaucoup de Draco dans son POV…Il parle principalement de la formation de son couple avec Seamus ainsi que ses deux années à broyer du noir…Et quand il parle de Draco…Il ne ressent qu'une profonde amitié envers lui…Le HPDM n'est pas pour tout de suite, j'avais prévenu…Néanmoins, dès le chapitre 7 tu auras la joie immense de voir Seamus se faire rembarrer par un Draco furieux…Voilà, je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Bisous et bonne lecture ;) N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses…

**Tatunette :** ¤remercie à genou les doudou¤ Tu as bien fais d'écouter tes doudous ! La preuve…j'ai fait vraiment vite pour ce chapitre ! Au début je voulais attendre une semaine avant de le poster, mais bon…J'ai reçu 20 reviews en deux jours XD ! Alors me suis dit que j'étais sadique…Surtout que l'ancien chapitre était plutôt court…Enfin bref, je suis contente que le chapitre t'aille plu. Celui-ci est plus long…mais…je crois qu'à la fin de ta lecture, tes doudous vont encore devoir te retenir…Ne pas tuer l'auteure ma puce…Rappelle toi…Ne pas tuer l'auteure…XD ! Allez bises et à la prochaine;)

**Vif d'or :** Coucou Vif-Sama . (bah quoi ? tu trouvais que puce ça faisais trop vieux XD alors j'opte pour la technique japonaise!) Alors, comme tu t'y attendais, c'est effectivement un POV de Harry dans ce chapitre, mais il y'aura aussi un POV de Draco…Malheureusement, ce que Harry a pensé du cadeau de Dray…Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…On le saura dans le milieu de la fic, quand Harry se rendra compte qu'il commence à ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour le blond…T'inquiète pour Dray, il va pas trop souffrir…Physiquement du moins…Psychologiquement…c'est autre chose…¤regard méchant et sadique¤, mais booon, dernier chapitre de la fic…Promis il va être récompensé ! Beau petit lemon ! Suis sûr qu'il va être content ! Tu ne savais pas que j'avais 14 ans ? Eh bien si ! 14 ans et toute mes dennnts ¤Cho qui devient débile¤, j'écris depuis l'âge de 8 ans…Les slashs depuis l'âge de 9 ans et demi et les lemons depuis mes 11 ans…Du talent brut…? Vraiment ? Tu penses ? J'en serai ravi, j'espère vraiment que je m'améliore d'années en années…Je serai tenté d'écrire un livre, plus tard…Enfin bon, c'est pas pour tout de suite XD (même si j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire ce livre :P) À part ça, je te remercie pour ta review…Mais, ça te dérange si je continue à t'appeler ''ma puce ?'' t'a qu'à t'imaginer que c'est moi la plus vielle ! XD ! Bises et à la prochaine !

**oOo Taki Chan oOo****** Rôô ! Qui ne rêverai pas qu'on lui offre une étoile ? Ça serait tellement beau! Enfin bref, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise…Si tu hais Seamus…Tu vas l'haïr encore plus dans ce chapitre…crois moi…XD ! Enfin bref, je te remercie pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi va te plaire autant, si non plus, que le dernier…N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Marmotte :** Et un POV de Harry, un ! Mais il y'a aussi un POV de Dray…tout le monde est servi ;) Malheureusement…ne t'attends pas à la grande déclaration de la part de Harry, ni même à une once d'amour autre que l'amour amical…Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite le HPDM…C'est pour beaucoup plus tard…Je suis contente que la fic te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi, si tu rencontre le moindre changement qui te déplais, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part ! J'accepte tous…sauf les insultes XD ! Allez, bisous et à la prochaine ;)

**Amy Keira :** Coucou toi . ! Contente que le chapitre t'aille plu, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi va te plaire…Le fait d'écrire que Draco ironise sur sa mort m'a vraiment fait marrer, en faite, je me suis marré en écrivant les scènes de son délire…Et dans ce chapitre, je me suis amusé à inventer Floppy (tu verra…) Enfin bref, contente que ça te plaise ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et bonne lecture ! ;)

**Samaeltwigg :** Olà ! Je n'oserai JAMAIS tuer Draco XD ! Le faire souffrir, c'est une chose…Le faire crever…Ç'en ai une autre…XD ! Tu trouves qu'il souffre un peu trop ? Moi je dis qu'il le mérite ! XD Après tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Harry ¤caresse un chibi Harry qui la regarde avec un regard de chien perdu¤…Bref, je suis vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT contente que tu aimes autant ma fic, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça ! Pour ce qui est des POV, comme tu l'as demandé, j'ai mis un POV des deux…Au début, Harry et vers la fin, Draco…Et comme tu semble beaucoup apprécier les éléphants rose…J'ai inventé un nouvel ami à Draco…XD ! J'espère que Floppy te plaira…Tu me dis ce que t'en pense ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Dinoushette :** Coucou ma puce ! Tout d'abord, merci pour avoir corriger mes fautes…Ensuite…Mais j'ai rien faiiiitt euuuh ! Draco mérite amplement ce qui lui arrive et pis…À la fin de la fic…Il aura droit à une super récompense ! Un Harry en dessert ! C'est pas génial ça ? Néanmoins, je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise XD ! J'espère que celui-ci va aussi te plaire… (oui je sais, tu l'as déjà lu XD) Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous et à la prochaine !

**Les larmes de mon cœur…**

****

****

**Chapitre 5 :**** J'vais crever…**

Vingt minutes.

Vingt longues minutes que je tente de le réveiller. En vain, il ne se réveille pas. Il a tenté de se lever, il avait le regard flou et il est tombé.

Et à cet instant, une peur sans nom s'est emparée de moi.

Au moment où il s'est écroulé, avec un regard paniqué dirigé vers moi.

Au moment ou sa tête a violemment cogné la table,

Mon cœur a manqué un battement, et je me suis senti faible.

Il respire encore, mais il saigne. Et il ne se réveille pas. Je suis con ! J'aurai dû appelé les urgences plus tôt, et si il mourrait parce que je n'ai pas appelé assez tôt ? Et si ça prenait plus de temps pour qu'il guérisse par ce que je n'ai pas appelé assez tôt ? J'ai peur. Je panique, j'ai appelé Seamus et ça ne lui a pas plu du tout, mais il a dit qu'il serait à Ste Mangouste quand même. C'est un ange, je sais qu'il n'aime pas Draco, mais il va venir quand même. J'ai de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui au près de moi.

La porte s'ouvre, me sortant de mes pensées, les médicomages entrent, je donne les détails, leur dit qu'il est blessé à la tête. Ils le soignent d'un coup de baguette et je me sens idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé. Je connais les sorts de guérison et pourtant…Je ne les ai pas utilisé…Quel con ! Les médicomages transportent Draco et 15 minutes plus tard, on arrive. Dès que je mets un pied dans l'hôpital j' aperçois Seamus. Je lui saute dans les bras, vraiment inquiet.

-Il s'est évanoui…

-Calme toi, ça va s'arranger. Il va survivre ne t'inquiète pas…

J'hoche la tête, pas vraiment convaincu…

Si seulement je n'avais pas paniqué…

Si seulement j'avais soigné sa blessure à la tête…

Si seulement j'avais simplement appelé plus tôt…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Harry chéri, tu tourne en rond là…me dit Seamus.

-Je sais, mais je m'inquiète…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour _lui_. Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il t'a fait il y'a 5 ans ?

Je me fige immédiatement. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, on s'est toujours dit que ce sujet devait être évité. Pour qui il se prend ? Il croit que j'ai réussi à oublier ça en deux secondes !

-Le passé est le passé, maintenant, c'est le présent et Draco est mon ami. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour un ami qui s'est évanoui dans mes bras !

Mon ton a été dur et sec, j'en ai conscience. Mais il m'a vraiment énervé. Il n'avait pas le droit de me rappeler ça, même Draco ne le fais plus. Ce que Malfoy m'a fait il y'a 5 ans…Ça a été la chose la plus marquante de toute ma vie…J'ai vraiment souffert et je crois qu'au fond de moi, je lui en veux toujours…Je sais qu'il a changé, qu'il est devenu gentil et que ce n'est plus un salop de première, mais je ne peux pas oublier comme ça, le fait qu'il m'ai brisé le cœur.

J'ai passé deux ans à tenter de l'oublier. La première année a été la pire. Je passais tout mon temps enfermé dans mon appartement, je ne laissais personne entrer et je m'entraînais jour et nuit afin de réussir le sort pour capturer une étoile. Je croyais que si je lui offrais une étoile, il tomberait enfin amoureux de moi, mais maintenant que j'y pense, j'étais vraiment ridicule. J'avais mal et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais perdu, je tentais de l'oublier, mais je n'y arrivais pas…Je revoyais sans cesse ses sourires hypocrites, ses regards de glaces et…j'avais mal…Je souffrais comme je n'avais jamais souffert…Même la mort de Sirius avait été une rigolade à côté de ça…Je croyais dur comme fer que c'était mon âme sœur et qu'il finirait par ouvrir les yeux…Malheureusement, j'avais tout faux…

Vers la fin de la première année, Hermione a forcé ma porte et m'a emmené de force passé Noël avec eux…C'est là que j'ai revu Seamus…Il m'a regardé toute la soirée broyer du noir et quand je suis sorti sur le balcon, il m'a suivi…Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait à quelle point je souffrais et que personne n'aimait me voir comme ça, que tout le monde voulait mon bonheur et que ce n'était pas Draco qui allait me l'apporter. Je l'ai regardé et je me suis senti bien, puis je suis rentré et j'ai vu tout le monde rire. J'ai vu Fred et George faire une blague à Ginny qui pestait contre eux, j'ai vu Hermione et Ron s'embrasser sous le gui, j'ai vu Molly enrager contre les jumeaux, Arthur rire dans son coin…Et j'ai senti la main de Seamus se poser sur mon épaule, je me suis retourné, il m'a souri et pour la première fois…J'ai souri…Un vrai sourire.

Par la suite, durant une autre année, j'ai tenté vraiment d'oublier Draco. J'ai refoulé tous mes sentiments, j'ai jeté toutes les affaires et les photos que j'avais de lui, j'ai commencé à sortir, à m'amuser…Ça m'a prit un an. Ça a été long et dur…Mais à la fin de la deuxième année, j'ai été récompensé…Seamus m'a avoué son amour et ça a été la plus belle déclaration que je n'ai jamais eu. Il m'a dit simplement qu'il tenait beaucoup à moi, qu'il savait que Draco m'avait fait beaucoup de mal et que je n'étais sans doute pas prêt pour une nouvelle relation, mais qu'il m'attendrait toute sa vie si il le fallait. Et je me suis rendu compte que je voulais commencer quelque chose de nouveau et que pour totalement effacer Draco de mon cœur, il fallait que je passe à autre chose…

Nos débuts ont été difficiles. Je le comparais sans cesse à Draco et je faisais souvent des crises, mais il a toujours été là pour moi…Il m'a toujours soutenu et encaisser les coups que je lui donnais ainsi que les paroles blessantes que je lui crachais au visage. Un jour, j'en ai eu marre…J'ai fait une crise, j'ai pleuré, j'ai frappé et quand je voyais qu'il était toujours là, je lui ai demandé en hurlant pourquoi il restait avec moi, il m'a simplement répondu qu'il m'aimait et qu'il resterai toujours à mes côtés…Et c'est ce jour là que j'ai su que Seamus Finiggan était l'homme de ma vie…

-Harry ?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la personne qui viens de parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Seamus ? Me rappeler mon passé douloureux ?

Il soupire et baisse les yeux. Je me sens mal. Il a l'air de s'en vouloir et moi, je le rabaisse. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues alors qu'il recommence à parler.

-Non. Je suis là pour m'excuser. Je suis désolé…C'est simplement que…Tu sais, c'est dur pour moi de le voir revenir comme ça dans ta vie et prendre immédiatement une place importante…

-C'est mon ami Seamus, tous mes amis ont une place importante…

-Oui, mais lui, c'est un ami qui est ton ex. Tu comprends ? Je n'aime pas le voir tourner autour de toi…

Mais où est-ce qu'il veut en venir bon sang !

-De quoi tu parles Seamus ?

-Oh bon sang Harry ! Tu es tellement innocent ! Je suis jaloux !

-Jaloux ? De Draco ?

-Non du père Noël…Évidemment de Draco ! C'est ton ex, tu as passé deux ans à tenter de l'oublier ! Deux ans en peine d'amour Harry ! C'est long !

Alors là…je suis…touché, ému…Il est jaloux. Je lui souri et l'embrasse tendrement.

-C'est toi que j'aime Seamus et tu le sais très bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter à propos de Draco, j'ai tourné la page depuis longtemps…

-Sûr ?

-Certain.

-Je t'aime Harry.

Ça me fait toujours drôle de l'entendre dire ça…Il me rend heureux. Vraiment, avec lui, je suis un homme comblé. Et alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras…Je réalise…Je vais me marier avec cet homme. Je vais passer le restant de mes jours avec Seamus. Est-ce que je suis prêt pour ça ? Je suis idiot, vraiment. Comment est-ce que je peux douter de ça ? Rien que le fais d'être dans ses bras me donne le sourire, oui je suis prêt je veux passer le reste de mes jours à ses côtés…

-Hum…Monsieur Potter ?

-Oui ? C'est moi.

-Vous êtes l'ami qui a ramené Monsieur Malfoy ici ?

-Oui. Comment va-t-il ? Il va s'en sortir ?

-On ne sait pas encore, pour le moment, on essaie de stabiliser son état. Il est en soin intensif dans le département de blessures magiques.

-Blessure magique ?

-Oui, n'a-t-il pas été attaqué aux côtes récemment ?

-Hum…Je ne…

L'attaque de mangemorts ! Celui qui m'a attaqué a enfoncé sa baguette dans la côte droite de Draco…On peux injecter un poison sur le bout d'une baguette ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut injecter un poison sur le bout d'une baguette ?

-Hum…on peut enduire sa baguette d'un poison, mais pour l'injecter, il faut enfoncer la baguette et prononcer une formule pour bien injecter le poison…

-Alors, oui. Il a été touché par un mangemort…

-Je vois…ça veut dire que ce poison a été crée à partir de magie noire…Merci beaucoup monsieur Potter…

-De rien, quand est-ce que je pourrai le voir ?

-Dès que son état sera stabilisé. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

-Très bien, merci beaucoup.

Je retourne m'asseoir en soupirant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de se mettre en travers du chemin ? Il est fier de lui maintenant qu'il est à Ste Mangouste ? Quel idiot ! Ça devait être moi à sa place…Je soupire alors que Seamus s'assois à côté de moi.

Trente minutes passent et le médecin ne revient toujours pas, mon inquiétude s'agrandit. Peut-être qu'ils ne vont pas réussir, peut-être que Draco va mourir…Peut-être que…

-Il…Il va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je sursaute et le regarde, vraiment surpris tandis que je souris. Ça a dû lui coûter de dire ça. Je l'embrasse doucement alors qu'un ''Hum, Hum'' se fait entendre. Je sursaute et me tourne de nouveau vers le médicomage.

-Euh…l'état de votre ami vient d'être stabilisé. Vous pouvez aller le voir…

-Merci beaucoup !

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

**POV de Draco**

****

Bleuh…me sens pas bien…

J'vais crever, je le sens, c'est ma fin.

Je lègue toute ma collection de carte de Quidditch à Potter.

Occupe toi bien de mon poisson rouge Blaise.

Change lui son eau au moins une fois par semaine, si non…Je reviendrai te hanter.

Oh et puis d'ailleurs je suis où ?

Un espace blanc.

Génial, je suis dans ma tête ?

…

…

…

Je crois que je viens de m'insulter.

Je délire encore.

J'ai conscience de mon état.

Je sais où je suis… (En fait, non je sais juste que je suis pas chez moi)

J'entends les voix qui parlent autour de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Je suis sûrement à l'hôpital.

Super.

Je déteste Ste Mangouste.

Il n'y a que les fou qui vont là bas.

Gna…

J'ne me sens pas bien.

J'vais crever.

C'est mon heure.

Pardonnez moi seigneur pour tout le mal que j'ai pu commettre dans ma vie.

Pardonnez moi d'avoir osé coucher avec tout ce qui bouge dans ma jeunesse.

J'ai commis le pêché de chair plus d'une fois et pas avec le même partenaire.

Sans mariage en plus ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Je mériterai d'aller en prison !

Si je m'en sors, je me repentie en prêtre.

Ah…tiens, mais c'est mon ami l'éléphant rose qui vient de passer…

Super, je délire encore…

Me repentir en prêtre et puis quoi encore ?

Je suis bien en méchant moi,

J'aime bien être sadique.

J'aime bien rire du malheur des autres.

Sauf du malheur de mon Harry.

Ah lui, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

Harry il est gentil, n'est-ce pas Floppy ?

Qui est Floppy ?

Bande d'inculte ! C'est mon éléphant rose ! Non, mais !

Oh zut, j'aurai dû l'appeler Babar.

C'est joli, non ?

Bon, je disais quoi ? Ah oui, prêtre.

Je me vois bien avec un habit noir.

C'est beau le noir.

Ça fait mincir.

Et puis ça me va bien.

…

…

…

Peut-être que si je m'habille en noir, Harry va tomber amoureux de moi ?

L'Irlandais il est souvent en noir…

Oui ! J'vais être prêtre, m'habiller en noir et Harry m'aimera !

On se mariera, on vivra heureux et on aura pleins d'enfants !

…

…

…

…

Que quelqu'un me tue, pitié !

Je délire grave, là, j'ai mal à la tête.

Je veux ouvrir les yeux, mais je n'y…Harry ?

« Allez Malfoy, réveille toi s'il te plaît…Ouvre les yeux… »

Harry ? T'es là ? Je veux ouvrir les yeux bordel !

Floppy, laisse moi ouvrir les yeux !

« Allez Malfoy, c'est pas un poison qui va abattre un Malfoy, hein ? »

Un poison ?

J'ai été empoisonné ?

Par qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Où ?

Ma tête, elle est lourde, j'ai mal.

Je peux ouvrir les yeux ! Ouch ! Il y'a trop de lumière et ma tête est encore plus lourde. Ça fait mal, je vais mourir. Je le sais, je le sens. Laissez moi crevez pitié. J'ai tellement mal à la tête, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est 100 fois trop lourde pour mon corps. Arf, je reconnais ce plafond…Je suis bien à Ste Mangouste…Super. Je tourne doucement la tête, et mon cœur manque un battement.

Harry est là…

Bien sûr, ça me rend heureux.

Il est là, il s'inquiète pour moi…

Mais Finiggan aussi est là. Et Harry s'en sert comme chaise.

Assis sur ses genoux, entrain de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Il y'a 5 ans…C'est moi qui était à la place de cet Irlandais. Il y'a 5 ans, c'est à moi que Harry donnait ses baisers amoureux. J'ai tout perdu. Et alors qu'en ce moment, je le vois sourire à Seamus et recommencer à l'embrasser, je me rends compte que je l'aime vraiment…Mon cœur me fait mal et j'ai un goût amer dans la bouche. Je veux détourner les yeux, mais ils semblent scotcher à cette scène. J'ai mal, autant physiquement que psychiquement.

Et ce sale Irlandais ! Il a ouvert les yeux, il m'a vu bon sang ! Et il a souri !

…

…

J'ai tellement mal.

…

…

J'vais crever, oui.

Mais si jamais je crève.

Je ne serai pas assassiné.

Ça sera moi qui vais me tuer.

**À suivre…**

**Voilà ! Alors…Comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Je sais…tout le monde veux me tuer maintenant, tout le monde me déteste XD ! Je suis vraiment désolé de décevoir la plupart d'entre vous, mais bon…Harry est vraiment amoureux de Seamus pour le moment…Mais bon, je vous assure que dès le chapitre 7, les problèmes commencent avec Seamus…Il se fait même rembarrer par Draco…Alors…Enfin bref, comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! **

**Bisous,**

**Cho3.**


	6. La salsaça vous dit?

**¤sort du trou¤ vraiment, mais vraiment lentement avec un bouclier¤ Hé hé…Coucou tout le monde ! C'est moi…Vraiment en retard…Mais…C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime non ? Fidèle à moi-même ¤rire nerveux¤…Bon, j'avoue…je suis désolée. Ce qui s'est passé ? Comme je l'avais prédis, j'ai écrit le chapitre 6 le jour même où j'ai uploader le 5…Malheureusement…Quand je suis allé dans ma boîte email 1 semaine après…je ne m'attendais pas à voir : Vous avez 23 nouveaux messages…Et c'était pas des petites reviews TT. Donc…vous me connaissez…J'ai eu la flemme d'écrire les RAR's donc j'ai attendu…Et un soir j'ai répondu…Mais…Je voulais avoir un chapitre d'avance…Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire le 7 au complet…Donc il va arriver dans très longtemps lui aussi…**

**Disclamer :** Pas n'à mouâ…

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Toujours HPSF…avec une dispute et une rupture de fiançailles ;) Le HPDM est encore loin…mais bon…

**RAR's******

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Coucou, toi ! Pardon, je n'ai pas relu mes phrases XD ! Donc, dans le chapitre 7, c'est Seamus qui se fait rembarrer par Draco. Reine du sadisme ? Vraiment ? Merciii ! XD ! Je travaille très dure pour ça :P Nan, je blague…c'est pas volontaire je t'assure, j'essaye simplement d'arrêter le chapitre à une scène de suspens pour vous donner envie de lire le prochain…(mais n'est-ce pas ça le sadisme ?) Pour ce qui est du chapitre 7, si tu ne veux pas de spoiler sur l'histoire, ne lis pas la suite de ta réponse aux reviews et saute tout de suite à la **Conclusion**, si ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir des spoilers sur toute la fics et la formation du couple HPDM, viens lire la suite de la review (en dessous la les gros textes que tu vois XD) dès que tu auras **TERMINER DE LIRE CE CHAPITRE ! **

Si tu es toujours là…Alors voilà, dans le chapitre 7, Draco rembarre Seamus, car celui-ci a fait pleurer Harry et a failli porter la main sur lui. Donc Draco le rembarre et tout et tout, Harry est troublé et ne sais plus quoi penser, il s'enferme sur lui-même et évite Draco du mieux qu'il peux, de son côté Draco continue ses recherches sur Jonathan Perkins et se fait toujours coller par Martin…À la fin du chapitre 7, Draco oses enfin parler de son problème à Harry et celui-ci lui annonce une très mauvaise nouvelle concernant Jonathan Perkins…Par la suite, Harry fera tout pour aider Draco à trouver l'anti-poison…Est-ce qu'ils vont réussir ? Ça tu le saura en lisant ;) De son côté, Harry s'est réconcilié avec Seamus qui devient affreusement jaloux de Draco, avec qui Harry passe la majorité de son temps (normal vu qu'il aide le blond à ne pas crever XD)

Par la suite…Seamus embauchera des hommes pour tenter d'éliminer Draco…Comme tu peux le voir, il va devenir fou de jalousie quoi…Heureusement pour nous Draco s'en sort (évidemment), néanmoins il ne dis rien à Harry…Mais celui-ci découvrira tout plus tard, lorsque cela sera fait, il décidera de rompre avec Seamus, mais celui-ci entrera dans une rage folle et pensera que c'est pour aller avec Draco que Harry romps. Seamus accepte finalement la rupture et Draco voit une ouverture, il se rapproche de plus en plus du brun…Malheureusement, il a toujours Martin qui lui colle aux fesses et Harry a toujours Seamus qui fait tout pour ne pas que Harry tombe amoureux du blond…Un jour, alors que Harry et Draco décident de faire une sortie ensemble, ils s'embrassent accidentellement (si,si ACCIDENT). Harry devient confus et veux à tout pris s'éloigner de Draco, il le fais mais se rend compte que le blond lui manque affreusement ! Il va voir Hermione et lui parle de ce qui s'est passé, celle-ci, ne voulant pas le voir souffrir à nouveau, lui conseille de s'éloigner **immédiatement** de Draco…Il le fais, mais se rend de plus en plus compte qu'il est encore physiquement attiré par Draco. Ayant remarqué que Harry l'évite, Draco ne tente rien au début, mais peu à peu ils recommencent indirectement à se parler et bla bla…Par la suite…Viens par là que je flirte, viens par ci que j'te drague et pouf…ça fini où ça doit finir : dans un lit (et là j'entends tout le monde crier : YEEEAAAAHHHHHHH). Malheureusement, suite à cela Harry va en parler à Hermione, en pleurs, celle-ci lui conseille de s'en aller. Voyager le temps de faire le point. Il accepte…À partir de là on aura des POV alternés. On verra Hermione tout tenter pour séparer Harry et Draco à l'aide de Seamus et Martin. On verra Draco broyer du noir, tomber dans une déprime et on verra Harry se remémorer sans cesse son passé avec Draco ayant l'impression de replonger dans un cauchemar sans fin…

**Conclusion : **Voilà ! Alors je ne sais pas si tu as lu ou pas (si tu me laisse une review pour ce chapitre, dis moi si t'as lu ou non) Si t'as lu, je te dit que : comment va se terminer la fic…Je ne te le dirai pas, car si non…C'est dommage XD ! Si t'as pas lu je te dit : Je ne sais pas encore combien cette fic va faire de chapitre…Entre 20 et 30 probablement…Pour le Happy End je te dit : sûrement ! Alors voilàààà, je te remercie encore pour ta review puce .

****

**Valou2332 :** Coucou toi ! Je suis flattée que tu me laisses une review alors que tu n'en laisses jamais, ça me touche beaucoup. Moi ? Sadique ? On me le dit dans **chaque** review XD ! Mais j'aime bien être sadique moi ! Je me retrouve avec 30 reviews pour un chapitre :P Je suis contente que l'idée de faire durer te plaise, car cette fic comptera de 20 à 30 chapitres et le premier lemon se situe environ entre le chapitre 18 et le chapitre 20…Je ne sais pas encore…Enfin bon, par la suite, il va y avoir encore pleins de problèmes et il y'aura un autre lemon au dernier chapitre seulement ! Bref, je suis navré du retard que j'accumule…Mais avec la rentrée et les devoirs, la publication de mes chapitres se fera de plus en plus irrégulière…Donc pour le chapitre 7…Tu devras attendre très longtemps, je crois…Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :** Coucou ! A va ? Alors…Effectivement, pauvre petit bout de chou L Mais enfin bon, dans ce chapitre…Ça commence à s'arranger…Héhé…Après tout…Prochain chapitre…Confrontation avec Seamus Finiggan…Pour le mariage de Harry et Seamus, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre…Un siècle avant que Harry et Draco se mettent ensemble ? XD Oui à peu prêt…Nan, je blague…En faîte…Indirectement, oui, ça va prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne se mettent officiellement ensemble…Raaah ! J'peux pas t'en dire plus, si non je spoile l'histoire…Si les spoilers ne te dérangent pas…N'hésite pas à me faire signe, je te répondrai avec plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Amy Keira :** Coucou touâ ! Ça va bien ? Je suis contente que Floppy t'aille plus…Perso, il m'a trop fait marrer…J'imaginer bien Draco entrain d'halluciner ! Ça serait marrant ! Pour Seamus…t'as cru qu'il était gentil ! Tss…Même MOI je ne l'aimes pas…Bon…Normal, vu que je suis l'auteur et je sais qu'il va faire quelque chose de pas très gentil à mon Dracounet d'amour… ! Enfin bref, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre…Mais j'avais vraiment la flemme de répondre aux 30 reviews ! Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Minerve :** Vi ! T'as tout à fait raison ! Dans la vie, on a qu'un seul et vrai amour…Pour le moment Harry ne sait pas encore que c'est Draco…Mais il commence à se rendre compte que ce n'est pas Seamus dès le prochain chapitre vu qu'il…(CENSURÉ- Tu sauras en lisant le prochain chapitre ;)) Mouais…Ne blâme pas Harry…Il était très inquiet pour Draco…Mais tout le monde a besoin de réconfort dans cette situation…Et vu que son fiancé était là…Pourquoi se gêner ? Il ne faut pas oublier que Harry ne sait pas que Draco a des sentiments pour lui…Enfin bref, je te remercie pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'aille plu, n'hésite surtout pas à me faire part de tes commentaires pour celui-ci ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chris52 :** Ah que coucou ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu suives ma fic depuis le début et que tu la trouves aussi génial ! Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup ! Tu n'es pas obligé de laisser une review tout le temps, mais une fois de temps en temps, pour me dire que tu suis toujours et tout…Ça ferai plaisir ! Enfin bon, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas ! Draco ne va pas se suicider…Il n'est pas complètement déprimé…Simplement en peine d'amour…(Pourquoi je le fais souffrir ? Je l'aime Draco !) Et puis…je tiens à ma vie…J'ai pas envie d'avoir une horde de lecteurs fou à mes trousses à travers tout le pays…Bref ! Un lime, lemon et casage de HarryDray ! Oo…Je crois que tu vas un peu vite…Le lemon arrivera autour du chapitre 15…Le casage HarryDray par contre…arrivera autour des 5 derniers chapitres…Oui, oui…même après qu'ils aillent partager leur corps…Il y'aura encore des problèmes pour partager leur cœur ( Un indice ? Les problèmes se nomme Hermione,Martin et Seamus !) Enfin bref, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, et je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris avant de publier ce chapitre (Méchante Cho ! Méchante !). Si tu as : question, commentaire ou critique ? N'hésite pas ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Llte****** À mort Seamus ? ¤soupir¤ Bon…je veux bien te le prêter pour de la torture, mais fait en sorte qu'il reste vivant…J'en ai besoin pour la suite ! Fait appel à tonton Lucius si tu as besoin d'aide, c'est un expert en torture ! Harry est réveillé, ne t'inquiète pas…Il a simplement une GROSSE merde (qui se nomme Seamus) dans les yeux. T'inquiète, cette merde c'est Draco qui va finir par l'enlever…Enfin bref, contente que la fic et le personnage de Draco te plaise…C'est comme ça que je l'imagine…Rebelle au cœur tendre…c'est _tellement_ mignon ! (¤Draco sort son bazooka¤ : Je ne suis **pas_ MIGNON !_**) Il est pas pathétique ! On confond souvent pathétique et amoureux…Tss…Il aime Harry par-dessus la tête…et il a été empoisonné…Normal qu'il délire ! Pauvre petit ¤voit Draco avec le bazooka¤ euh…pauvre grand, magnifique, sexy et riche Draco ! Les POVS t'ont plus ? Génial, car plus tard je ferai des POV de Harry…C'est essentiel à l'avancement de la fic…Enfin bref, je te remercie pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Lou de mila :** Coucou toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Draco…Pour le moment il s'en sort…Je ne peux pas éclaircir cette réponse, car si non tu en sauras plus sur l'histoire, et je ne sais pas si tu veux ou non des spoilers…Alors, je me tais et je te dis que si tu as envie d'en savoir plus sur l'histoire…Demande ! Je suis contente que le POV de Harry t'aille plus…Pour ce qui est de ''Il y'a 5 ans'' tu as deux possibilité…Sois aller lire la fic ''Qu'est-ce que tu te fais ?'' dont cette fic est en quelque sorte la suite…Soit attendre vers les chapitre 18 afin d'avoir plusieurs flash back ainsi que tout savoir sur l'histoire d'il y'a 5 ans…C'est ton choix ! XD. Enfin bref, je te remercie pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Saaeliel :** Coucou ma puce ! Ces temps-ci, on ne se parle pas beaucoup…ne ? Faudrait arranger ça… ! Enfin bon, tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu ailles si bien, comment s'est passé ta rentrée ? Moi, pas si pire…Dans ma classe par contre, j'ai deux slasheuses ! Oui, oui ! Et fan numéro une de Drarry en plus ! Si c'est pas génialissime, ça…À part ça, je suis ¤encore¤ tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un…Je t'en parlerai sur MSN ! Enfin bon, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'aime bien quand tu fais des commentaires dessus ! Continue ! Enfin bon, merci pour ta review, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Vif d'or :** Coucou Viffynounette ! ¤Sarah, la meilleure pour les surnoms ridicules…¤ Me sermonner ? Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal ! ¤tête d'ange qui convint personne…¤ Contente que le chapitre te plaise ! Je suis navré de mon retard…Avec la rentrée et tout…J'ai pas trop eu le temps de répondre aux reviews tout de suite…Enfin bon, pour ta question : Oui ! FÉLÉCITATIONS ! Tu es la centième revieweuse ! Tu as droit à un prix…Euh…Choisi parce que là…J'en ai aucune idée…Et fait que ce soit quelque chose que je puisse faire XD ! Te gêne pas ! Allez, bisous et à la prochaine !

**Laurine :** Avec moi c'est crédible ? Génial ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! Oui, Seamus va se faire rembarrer par Draco…Seigneur Dieu, non ! Ça ne sera pas parce qu'il voudra se le faire…beurk…T'as de drôle d'idées ! XD ! Enfin bon, je suis contente que toute mes fics te plaisent, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas…Pour ce qui est de ''Qu'est-ce que tu te fais ?'' XD ! Ça m'a fait marrer, tu sais ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas lu cette fic alors que ''Les larmes de mon cœur'' est en quelque sorte la suite de ''Qu'est-ce que tu te fais ?''. En faite, j'ai mis drama parce que c'est triste, parce que Draco se joue de Harry et qu'ils ne finissent pas ensemble…(d'où cette suite…) Enfin bref, c'est ton choix ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous et à la prochaine !

**Vert emeraude :** Tu trouves que c'est dur comme chapitre ? Arf…pardon ! Enfin bon…Celui là, il n'est pas triste…Je crois…Ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai écrit et corrigé que je ne m'en rappelle plus ! Pour la théorie sur Seamus, tu as tout à fait raison ! Il sait que Draco ressent quelque chose pour Harry, c'est pour ça qu'il est jaloux…Effacer le sentiment d'amour entre Harry et Seamus ? J'ai le regret de t'apprendre que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite…Gomen…Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Slydawn :** Tu le plains ? Je comprends…Moi aussi je le plains, alors que c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire ! XD ! Enfin bref, il le mérite un peu après ce qu'il a fait il y'a 5 ans…Bref ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Marmotte :** Coucou toi ! Contente que Floppy t'aille plu…Il refera quelques petites apparitions d'ici la fin de la fic…XD ! Si Seamus est sincère ? Oui, totalement…Même un peu trop…Enfin bon…Ce que je veux dire, c'est que parfois il aime trop Harry…Ce qui n'est pas très bien…Je sais que Harry mérite mieux que Seamus…Mais hey ! C'est à lui qu'il faut le dire, pas à moi ! Comment ça c'est moi l'auteur ? Pff…Pas une raison, na ! Prochain chapitre, Seamus se fait rembarrer en beauté par notre mamour à toutes : Draco Malfoy ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus, si non je vais tout dévoiler ! Alors je te dit : j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Siria Black :** Coucou toi ! Enfin ! Enfin quelqu'un qui comprends que Draco a quand même un p'tit peu mérité ce qui lui arrive ! Je commençais à désespérer XD ! Pour tes idées…Je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ce que tu as écrit XD ! En faite, il va effectivement se passer quelque chose à propos de Draco qui fera décliquer Harry…Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…Et je ne t'en dis pas plus, si non tu vas tout savoir…Et c'est pas drôle bon ! XD Pour Seamus, je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à pas l'aimer…Mais bon si tu veux, t'as qu'à mettre ton nom sur la liste de celle qui font la queues pour le tuer à la fin de la fic…XD ! Allez, merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Drake miako :** Coucou toi ! Ces temps-ci, on ne se parle vraiment plus ! Maudite école ! Enfin bref…Ne t'inquiète pas XD ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne mets pas toujours de reviews, met en une quand tu peux et ça me fera plaisir ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aille plus et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant si non plus ! Pardon pour ma réponse à ta review naze, mais il est 21h30, demain j'ai école et je tiens ABSOLUEMENT à poster maintenant…Je vous ai assez fait attendre comme ça, ne ? Allez, bonne lecture ma puce ! Bisous !

**Samaeltwigg :** Tu sais quoi ? XD ! J'arriverai jamais à écrire ton pseudo toute seule ! Je fais toujours copier/coller…Je suis nulle TT ! Enfin bref, CALIIIINNNNN ! T'es la seule qui m'aime encore ! Michiiiii ! XD ! T'a raison…Si on m'offrais Seamus et Draco sur un plateau et qu'on me demandait de choisir…Je crois que ça me prendrai un millionième de secondes avant de saisir Draco et de lui faire un câlin ! Seamus c'est un con ! Il connaît les sentiments de Draco pour Harry et il fait exprès…Enfin bon, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ! Par contre, je suis navré de pas avoir publié un chapitre tout de suite…Ça aurait fait trop d'un coup…En plus je suis en retard ! Ça m'a pris un temps fou à répondre aux reviews ! Enfin bon, encore une fois merci pour ta review ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :** XD ! Pardon, mais tu ne peux pas tuer Finiggan ! J'en ai besoin pour le reste de la fic…Par contre, je peux te le prêter pour une séance de torture ! Mais pas de sang, ça tâche le tapis…Enfin bon…Pour le mariage et tout…Tu verra au fil des chapitres ! Merci pour ta review, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Lulu75 :** Coucou ! Contente que tu aimes ma fic ! J'espère que ça va continuer ainsi et que je ne te décevrai pas ! Pour ce qui est de Seamus…Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose…Si non je dévoilerai tout ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Fliflou :** Coucouu ! Tout d'abord, pardon pour le retard ! Ensuite, pour Harry…Il n'a pas encore conscience qu'il est encore amoureux de Dray…En faite, il croit dur comme fer que sa vie est avec Seamus ! Pardon…Mais t'inquiète, ça va mal aller pour Seamus à un moment donné…Et tout le monde sera content à la fin ! XD ! Bref, non Dray ne va pas tenter de se suicider…Néanmoins, par la suite, il y'aura effectivement quelque chose qui va finir par débloquer Harry…Enfin bon, tu verra au moment venu…Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Iolas****** Coucouuu ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise…Et…PARDON ! Je suis AFFREUSEMENT en retard dans la publication ! Ça m'a prit un temps fou à faire les RAR's pardonn ! Mais j'espère que je peux me racheter dans ce chapitre…il y'a un début de problème avec Seamus…Ça passe ? Merci pour ta review,bisous et bonne lecture !

**Tatunette :** Zut ! Tes doudous ne m'ont pas protégé cette fois ! ¤les doudous…JE VOUS BOUDE ! Je vais vous faire souffrir na !¤ Pardon…J'ai vraiment été lente pour la publication de ce chapitre, néanmoins…je me rachète…Il y'a un début de merde entre Seamus et Harry dans ce chapitre…Je crois qu'à la fin de la lecture, tout le monde va jubiler ! XD ! Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires, bisous et bonne lecture !

**duoXheero****** Coucouuu ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aille plus ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant si non plus ! Merci pour ta review, bisous et bonne lecture ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires !

**Onarluca :** Contente que le POV t'aille plus ! Pardon pour mon retard, mais j'ai eu un mal de fou à répondre aux reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**URGENT, LISEZ BIEN !**

****

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de just-lulu,Mily Black, Sev Snape et Dinoushette !** **Je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews parce que ma mère gueule ! Mais dès le prochain chapitre, je le ferai ! PROMISSS ! PARDONNN ! PARONNEZ MOI !**

**Les larmes de mon cœur…**

****

****

**Chapitre 6 :** **La salsa…ça vous dit ?**

-Bonjour Draco, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-Je vais bien, cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi Harry.

Il fait une moue adorable et me réponds que c'est plus fort que lui. C'est mignon. Je devrais être touché par le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Quiconque aurait un espoir…sauf moi. À chaque fois que je le regarde, la scène de l'hôpital me revient en mémoire et la tristesse prend la place de la joie que ça me procure lorsqu'il s'occupe de moi.

Je ne peux pas me permettre d'en vouloir à Finiggan alors qu'il le rend aussi heureux et puis…pour le moment si je tiens à la vie, je dois retrouver le mangemort. Pourquoi ? Les médicomages ont été clairs là-dessus, ils ont dit à Harry et à moi que j'avait été empoisonné par un poison de magie noire…Mais…ce qu'ils n'ont pas dit à Harry, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas l'antidote. Résultat ? J'peux crever d'une minute à l'autre, comme ça.

Nan, en fait j'exagère. Ils ont dit que le seul à avoir l'antidote était l'empoisonneur et que eux, ils ne pouvaient rien faire mis à part ralentir l'effet du poison (À cause de ça, suis resté 1 semaine et demi à l'hôpital…Grr…Mais bon, Harry me rendait visite tous les jours…hé hé). Oh, je vous rassure, je vais bien. Ils ont ralenti le processus, je ne délire plus, je n'ai plus de fièvre…Mais si je ne trouve pas l'antidote d'ici un mois…Pouf…Bye bye Draco.

Je ne suis pas inquiet et je n'ai pas peur. C'est bizarre, non ? Moi qui étais si froussard quand j'étais plus jeune…M'enfin bon…Je me suis promis que si, dans deux semaine je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le sale con…Je metterai Harry au courant…Et que si jamais, on arrive toujours pas à trouver le mangemort, alors je dirai tout à Potter en ce qui concerne mes sentiments. Au moins, je mourrai en paix…

D'ici là, je dois faire des recherches sans éveiller les soupçons de Harry, ça ne va pas être très dur…Il en a par-dessus la tête avec son mariage…Quoique…Il a l'air un peu préoccupé dès que quelqu'un lui parle de mariage. Bizarre…

-Hello Draco…

Oh.

Super.

Le dragueur de service, me manquait plus que ça.

-Bonjours, Martin…

Ma voix est agacée, mais le sale con n'en prend pas compte, il me sourit.

-Comment vas-tu ?

Mal, t'es en face de moi, crétin.

Si le poison pouvait me tuer maintenant, je dirai pas non.

Non je ne suis pas méchant, je suis véridique…Il me court après depuis le début, et à la longue…Croyez moi, ça énerve quand on a un pot de colle au cul. Le pire, c'est qu'il croit qu'il a des chances…Avant, j'avais un moyen de le faire taire : coucher avec lui. Maintenant que j'aime Potter…Je me sens coupable à chaque fois que je matte quelqu'un…C'est pour dire…Aimer, ça vaut pas de la merde…J'peux même plus profiter du fait que j'ai un corps d'Apollon et que je suis super au lit…La vie est injuste…

-Je vais bien Martin, merci de t'en préoccuper, mais là…Je suis…Je dois…aller quelque part…

-Ah. Et où ?

Loin de toi.

Très, mais alors très loin de toi.

Le fais ?

Le fais pas ?

Le fais ?

Le fais pas ?

Allez…j'le fais…

-Quelque part où il n'y pas de pot de colle à mon cul…Au revoir.

Ah.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça peut faire du bien de voir son visage devenir rouge de colère. Ç'en ai presque jouissif…Mouarf…En attendant, j'ai vraiment quelque chose à faire…Je dois trouver le nom du sale empoisonneur…Mais, par où commencer ? Vous me voyez débarquer au QG des Mangemorts ? « Hey ! Salut les mecs, vous dérangez pas pour moi hein ! J'aimerai seulement savoir, lequel d'entre vous m'a empoisonné ? »

Mouais…

Je finirai embrocher en moins de deux…

Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

…

…

…

…

Ah !

Parain, tu vas avoir de la visite !

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Draco !

-Yo ! 'Peux entrer ?

-Entre, sale morveux…

-Morveux de 22 ans…

-Un morveux reste un morveux…

-Gna, gna !

Il sourit. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et j'avoue que ça me fait plaisir.

Severus Rogue a toujours été l'homme que j'admirai le plus. Il était calme, froid, serein et ne montrait jamais ses sentiments…Totalement indifférent quoi et je l'admirai…Enfin bon…Là il me regarde avec des points d'interrogations au dessus de la tête. Je lui explique l'histoire…D'accord je mens un peu…

Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter…

Alors à la place je lui dis simplement qu'ils m'ont enlevé une partie du poison grâce à la magie, mais que c'est plus prudent d'enlever le reste avec l'antidote. Il me regarde de travers. Zut…il est pas dupe le tonton…Ouf, il finit par hausser les épaules et réfléchit.

-Jonathan Perkins, c'était un expert en poison au temps du Lord Noir.

-C'était le seul ?

-Le seul capable de faire des poisons à partir de magie noire…

-Très bien, merci Sevy !

-De rien, morveux…

-C'est celui qui dit, qui l'est…

-Et celui qui le répète c'est une tapette…

On éclate de rire…Je me rappelle de cette petite comptine que j'arrêtais pas de chanter lorsque Severus venait me garder. Je m'amuser à chanter « C'est celui qui dit qu'il l'est et celui qui l'répète c'est une tapette ! » Je demandais toujours à Severus de chanter avec moi…J'avais quoi ? 6 ans maximum…Ah…C'était le bon temps…Je finis par sortir en lui promettant de repasser le voir.

Dehors, il y'a pleins de décorations avec des p'tits cœur et tout.

Super.

Allez y.

Rappelez moi que je vais passer la St Valentin tout seul…

Et que Harry va la passer avec Finiggan.

Que de joie en perspective.

D'un côté…Je me trouve con. Je devrai peut-être arrêter de m'accrocher comme ça à un mec qui va se marier. C'est vrai, quoi ! Il va se marier bon sang, passer le reste de sa vie avec quelqu'un. La personne que son cœur a choisie...

Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire…

Me trouver quelqu'un…

Changer de boulot…

Commencer une nouvelle vie, quoi…

…

…

…

…

Et si jamais mon cœur restait scotcher à la même personne toute sa vie ?

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Re bonjour Draco…Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Putain…Il lâche pas lui, hein ?

-Oui, merci Martin…Tu veux me rendre un service ?

-Bien sûr !

-Ah merci, t'es un ange ! Alors, tu vois la porte là bas ?

-Oui…

-Va tout droit, passe la porte, continue tout droit, traverse la rue, reste au milieu, fais toi écraser et ne reviens jamais…Tu veux bien ?

Après avoir dit ça, je le laisse en plan. Désolé, mais il commence franchement à m'emmerder…Je n'ai pas que ça à faire…Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas repoussé gentiment…Au contraire, je l'ai super bien repoussé, je lui ai expliqué qu'il ne m'intéressait pas et par la suite je lui ai même dit que j'étais déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais nan ! Môssieur ne lâche pas…Il continue à s'accrocher…

Ah tiens…

C'est comme moi avec Harry…

Sauf que moi, je ne drague pas Harry…

Je respecte son choix…

Extérieurement…

Parce que intérieurement…

J'ai insulté Finiggan de tous les noms possibles…

En parlant du loup, il vient d'entrer là, il rentre sans toquer dans le bureau de Harry. Oulà…Il a l'air furieux…Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Harry paraissait aussi préoccupé ces temps-ci…

Bouaf, après tout ça ne me concerne pas…

Tant que mon brun ne souffre pas…

Tout va bien…

Alors…Il faut que j'aille au bureau des archives de Mangemorts…

Ah…Génial…

Devinez qui s'occupe de ça ?

Eh oui !

Martin Super Pot De Colle…

Génial…

…

…

…

…

J'ai vraiment la poisse…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Ah tiens…t'es venu vérifier si je me suis bien fait écraser ?

Je sers les dents, j'aimerai bien lui répliquer quelque chose…Mais j'ai besoin de lui…Donc, les vannes…Ce n'est pas pour maintenant.

-Non…Je suis venu m'excuser et te demander un vrai service…

Il me regarde suspicieux et…Il me reluque le sale con !

C'est ça ! Garde bien les yeux fixé sur mon entre jambe, te gêne pas !

De toute façon, ma queue tu ne la reverras jamais…Alors profite bien de la vue…

-Hum…en quoi je peux t'aider ? Me dit-il avec un sourire qui se veut sensuel.

-Je voudrais avoir le dossier de Jonathan Perkins s'il te plaît…

Il sourit encore plus, se lève et se penche de manière audacieuse vers le bas de ses tiroirs. Franchement…Il veut me montrer son cul et c'est vraiment nulle comme manière…Il est aussi subtile qu'un éléphant rose sur le chemin de traverse…Ah tiens…Je me demande ce qu'est devenu Floppy…

…

…

Ne pas s'égarer Draco…

Ne surtout **PAS** s'égarer…

Bon…il reste penché longtemps le con…Allez on imagine quelqu'un d'autre…Imaginons que c'est le cul de Harry…

…

…

…

…

Wow ! Je ne savais pas que Potter me faisais encore autant d'effets…

Allez vite, revenons à la réalité…Ce n'est pas le cul de Potter…C'est celui de Martin…

…

…

C'est fou comme ça peu vite se dégonfler ces machins…

Ah enfin ! Le dossier…

Je le prends et m'en vais rapidement. Ouf…Enfin libre, allez passons devant le bureau de Harry pour voir si il se passe des trucs intéressant (si jamais j'entends des bruits…bizarres…je me suicide immédiatement !). C'est moi ou je viens d'entendre quelque chose qui se casse ?

Potter et Finiggan sont entrain de se disputer ?

…

…

Nan ! C'est impossible…Dans leur couple tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes…Si jamais un jour ils se disputent, je fais une danse exotique tout nu…!

…

…

Ouch ! Ça c'était mon nez putain !

…

…

J'vous explique…Finiggan viens d'ouvrir violemment la porte, moi j'étais derrière la porte…Résultat ? J'ai reçu une belle porte en chêne sur le nez…Tiens…Finiggan a l'air en rogne…Potter le suit et tente de lui dire que ce n'est pas ça qu'il voulait…

-ALORS EXPLIQUE MOI CE QUE TU VEUX EXACTEMENT ! POURQUOI AS-TU ROMPU LES FIANÇAILLES SI TU M'AIMES ENCORE ! Hurle Finiggan…

Ow…

Potter a rompu les fiançailles…

…

…

…

Potter et Finiggan sont entrain de se disputer…

…

…

…

…

La salsa comme danse exotique, ça vous dit ?

**À suivre…**

****

**Voilà ! Satisfaits ? Vous avez sûrement devinez qu'au prochain chapitre, les problèmes avec Seamus commencent…Et là, j'entend tout le monde crier : YOUPI! XD Enfin bref, je sais exactement ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre 7…Le seul hic c'est que, malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à l'écrire…Mes phrases sont mal formulé, ce n'est pas assez bien à mon goût et l'envie me manque...Pour ce qui est de J'vais te botter l'cul Potter et Qui s'y frotte s'y pique…Je n'ai pas encore totalement terminer le chapitre 8, pour le moment, il est écrit en brouillon seulement, il faut que je le relise et change quelques trucs, puis l'écrire sur l'ordinateur…Peut-être encore un mois à attendre :S Pardon ! Pour Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique…Il ne me reste plus que la fin à écrire…Je suis en panne sèche, car je ne veux pas encore publier, vu que je n'ai pas encore planifier la toute l'histoire…Donc, ça risque encore de durer un longtemps…**

**Voilà! Je tiens à m'excuser du retard que je prends…Mais avec la rentrée et les devoirs que j'ai…Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à mes fics…Seulement le soir ou le dimanche…Heureusement, vendredi, j'ai congé ! Donc je vais essayer de passer la journée à écrire…Je vais emmener mon cahier d'écriture à l'école, comme ça, je pourrai écrire pendant les cours et tout…Allez ! Je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous avez trouver ce chapitre ! REVIEWS PLEASE ! J'EN AI BESOIIIN!**

****


	7. J'ai déjà dit que j'étais foutu?

**NOTE À LIRE ABSOLUMENT ! URGENT ! LISEZ !**

**Ok…Alors là, je vois les points d'interrogations au dessus des têtes de tout le monde…Comment se fait-il que je poste un chapitre alors que j'ai dit que j'abandonnais ? Hum…En faite, mes problèmes se règlent petit à petit (j'adore mes amis xD) et je me sens un peu mieux…J'ai eu congé aujourd'hui (Vendredi 28 Octobre) alors…j'ai ouvert Word…Et j'ai commencé à tapper ce qui me passait par la tête…Et…Ça a donner ça…En passant je dois faire une annonce alors…Je tiens à vous dire que, même si je vais un peu mieux…Je n'abandonne pas mes fics…Oui, vous avez bien lu…Néanmoins, mes uptoad se feront TRÈS irrégulières…MAIS ! Mon retour officiel (c'est-à-dire, quand mes uptoad se feront régulière et tout et tout…) se fera à Noël ou un peu avant…Entre Novembre et Décembre…Voilà…**

**AUTRE NOTE À LIRE ABSOLUMENT ! TOUT AUSSI URGENTE SI NON PLUS !**

****

**Alors…Je tiens à m'excuser à tous mes lecteurs…Oui vous, je tiens à m'excuser pour la peur que je vous ai créer en quittant ainsi Je sais que c'était vraiment moche de ma part et je m'en veux vraiment ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quelle point…Mais…Je n'allais vraiment pas bien depuis 3 semaines et je n'étais plus capable…Mais ça n'excuse pas mon geste…J'aimerai savoir…Est-ce que vous me pardonnez ? Je comprenderai que non…Mais j'espère qu'avec le temps…Oui. **

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser à mes amis du net…À ma femme, Malhicia, à Saael', à Dinoushette,à Shy, à Céline, à Chanelle,à Vert Émeraude, à Eni…Vous vous reconnaîtrez…Je sais que je vous ai fait vraiment peur et j'espère que vous aussi vous me pardonnez un jour, parce que je m'en veux vraiment…Je ne vais pas tout de suite revenir sur MSN, parce que j'ai encore quelques problèmes à régler…**

**Bisous.**

**Je vous aimes et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez…**

**À part ça…BONNE LECTURE !**

**Disclamer :** Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air d'être à moi ? Franchement, en plus de supprimer des auteurs fantastiques pour rien, pose des questions vraiment stupides…

**Couple :** HPSF futur HPDM

**Résumé :** _5 ans ont passé depuis que Draco s'est joué du brun. Harry a fini par tourner la page et changer sa vie, mais que se passe-t-il quand le blond refait surface dans sa vie ? Des cicatrices qu'il croyait, jusque là, fermé commencent à s'ouvrir..._

**Concernant les RAR's :**

****

**Hum…Je ne peux pas les faire tout de suite, parce que j'ai un exam de math lundi et…J'ai encore rien fait…Ma mère va me tuer . mais bon…Par contre je promet que dès que je peux, je mettrai un chapitre avec les RAR's du chapitre précédent (Oui au prochain chapitre je répondrai aux reviews que vous enverrai pour ce chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas…)**

****

**Les larmes de mon cœur**

Chapitre 7 :

**_J'ai déjà dit que j'étais foutu ?_**

Alors là…

Pitié, si je rêve que personne ne me réveille ! Je suis entrain d'assister au meilleur moment de toute ma vie, oh ce que j'aimerai avoir un de ces appareils moldus qui enregistre tout en ce moment…Finiggan et Harry sont entrain de se disputer…

Là, devant tout le monde…

On forme tous un cercle autour d'eux et ils ont l'air de s'en foutre royalement…

-TU NE M'AS MÊME PAS LAISSÉ LE TEMPS DE T'EXPLIQUER ! Hurle Potter.

-DU TEMPS ! LAISSE MOI RIRE ! JE T'AI LAISSÉ DU TEMPS HARRY ! JE T'AI ATTENDU DEUX ANS ! DEUX ANS HARRY ! DEUX ANS OÙ TU AS PASSÉ TON TEMPS À PLEURER POUR LUI ! Hurle Finiggan en me pointant.

Stop.

Revenons en arrière.

Potter a passé deux ans à penser à moi ? Deux ans !

Oo

…

oO

…

OO

…

Waw…Il tenait vraiment à moi…

Je suis touché, mais je m'en veux encore plus…Ça veut dire que je l'ai vraiment fait souffrir…Si seulement j'avais ouvert les yeux plus tôt…M'enfin…Pour le moment, j'arrête de penser et je me concentre sur la scène qui se déroule devant moi, parce que franchement…C'est carrément jouissif pour moi…C'est trop génial, Finiggan et Potter entrain de s'engueuler…Je devrais peut-être tenter ma chance…

Finiggan hurle encore plus fort et Harry…

…

…

…

Comment ce stupide Irlandais a OSÉ !

Je vais le tuer ! Je vais en faire de la bouillie ! Il l'a fait pleurer, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est ça l'amour ! Putain que quelque me retienne je vais le…OH PUTAIN ! Il lève la main…Il s'apprête à le frapper !

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas ça…

Wow…c'est ma voix ça ? Elle n'a jamais été aussi glaciale. Finiggan me lance un regard haineux que je lui rends bien, personne ne touche à Harry…

-De quoi tu te mêles Malfoy ? C'est MON fiancé !

-**EX** fiancé, sale connard ! Jusque là, je n'ai rien dit parce que tu le rendais heureux…Mais personne, non PERSONNE ne lèvera la main sur lui tant que je serai là tu m'entends ?

-Pour qui tu te prends ! C'est une affaire entre lui et moi !

-Plus maintenant, tu l'as fais pleurer Finiggan…Tu l'as fais souffrir sale trou de cul ! Maintenant, c'est une affaire entre toi et MOI !

-Le faire souffrir ! T'es bien placé pour parler sale fils de pute ! Je ne comprends même pas comment il fait pour pouvoir te reparler sans vomir. À croire qu'il est encore plus con que je ne le croyais.

C'est parti tout seul. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon poing. Si, si je vous jure…Mon poing a agis avant mon cerveau…Pourquoi personne ne me croit à la fin ? Foutez moi la paix bordel, j'ai un Irlandais dans le four !

-Que ça soit bien clair, espèce de crétin…Tu peux m'insulter tant que tu veux, insulter ma famille, ma vie, ce que je suis…Je m'en contre fiche de ton opinion…Mais, dès que tu t'attaqueras à Harry…Mets toi bien dans le crâne que je serai toujours la pour le défendre…Pigé, sale enfoiré ?

Finiggan a l'air furieux. Tant mieux, si Harry ne me retenait pas le bras en ce moment, je crois que je lui aurais fait pire qu'une fracture au nez…C'est ça dégage sale enculé ! Une fois Finiggan parti, je me retourne vers Harry. Il est pâle et des larmes séchées sont encore présentes sur son visage.

-Dégagez d'ici, dis-je sèchement aux autres, il n'y a rien à voir !

La foule se disperse peu à peu et lorsque je me tourne de nouveau vers Harry, il court vers son bureau. J'engendre un mouvement pour le suivre, mais une main m'arrête aussitôt.

-Tu devrais le laisser seul, dit Melissa, il viendra te voir quand il aura digérer sa rupture avec Seamus.

J'hoche la tête et soupir en lui disant que je prends ma pause. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Oui, il venait souvent ici…

-Venait ? Dis-je.

-Ça fait quelques semaines que je ne l'ai plus vu, me réponds le barman.

-Très bien, merci beaucoup…

Je sors du bar miteux en refermant mon manteau. Pff…Ça va faire des jours que je cherche Jonathan Perkins. Rien. Plus un signe de vie. À croire qu'il s'est volatisé…Qu'il a disparut de la surface de la terre. Je ne dors plus, et je ne mange que rarement. Je passe tout mon temps dans les paperasses, à suivre le moindre petit indice qui pourrait me mener vers ce sale Mangemort.

Le fait que Harry ne me parle toujours pas ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Je dépéris à vue d'œil…C'est ce que m'a dit Melissa…Qui plus est, je suis sur le point de commettre un meurtre…Martin me colle de plus en plus et ses mains s'égarent de plus en plus souvent…La dernière fois, j'ai failli lui briser le poignet. Il est con ou quoi ? Il ne voit pas que je suis sur les nerfs ? Je suis cerné jusqu'au nombril et toute personne censé se tient à au moins 10 Km de moi. Mais non…Pour Martin, c'est trop compliqué que de lui demander de faire preuve d'un peu d'intelligence et de me foutre la paix !

-Bonjour Draco, ça faisait un bail…

Je sursaute et me retourne.

-Zabini ?

-Content que tu me reconnaisses…

-Par les couilles de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé !

Ses vêtements sont déchirés de partout et son visage est crasseux. Il est aussi cerné que moi et d'une maigreur à faire pâlir les plus beaux mannequins du monde.

-Oh, tu sais…Des problèmes par ci, par là…Voilà ce que ça donne…

Il rie, mais s'étouffe et vacille. Je le rattrape facilement et lui fais signe de prendre appui sur mes épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, après m'être assuré qu'il n'y a aucun moldu aux alentours, je transplane chez moi. Blaise s'effondre aussitôt arrivé et je l'installe sur mon divan pour ensuite aller chercher quelques potions pour le remettre sur pieds.

Je lui fais boire la potion et il s'endort quelques secondes plus tard alors que je l'installe dans mon lit. Franchement…Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé…Blaise était un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est devenu comme ça ? Le voir ainsi me donne mal au cœur…Blaise a toujours été là pour moi, c'était mon meilleur ami…Qui plus est, le fait de choisir d'être espion pour l'Ordre lors de la guerre lui a apporté beaucoup de problèmes…Il a frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises à cause de ses sois disant amis Crabbe et Goyle, mais jamais il n'a baissé les bras…Il s'est toujours battu afin de gagner la guerre, il m'a toujours suivi et soutenu dans mes décisions, peu importe ce que c'était…

Qu'a-t-il fait pour devenir ainsi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je soupire, franchement, ça ne sert à rien de me poser toute ces questions, il va sûrement me répondre dès qu'il se réveillera…Je me lève, mais retombe aussitôt…Oh putain, mon crâne…Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne vois plus rien ! Tout est noir autour de moi…Bordel de merde !

…

J'vais mourir…

Cette fois, c'est sûr est certain !

J'suis devenu aveugle…

Par les couilles de Potter, sauvez moi quelqu'un !

Je me frotte vigoureusement les yeux et ma vue se rétablit…Je vois encore flou, mais au moins je vois…Je vais pas aller me plaindre…J'ai mal à la tête et je vacille dangereusement alors que je me lève…Ça fait deux semaines que je cherche Perkins…Il me reste 15 autres jours avant d'être rétablis à l'hôpital, je suis foutu ! Je n'ai aucun indice qui puisse me mener à cet enfant de pute. Toutes les voies que j'ai suivi jusqu'à maintenant ne m'ont mener nulle part…Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Un gémissement me sort de mes pensées et je tourne vivement la tête vers Blaise pour voir son visage crisper de douleur.

-Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bordel, Blaise ! Réponds moi !

Il ne répond pas et gémis de plus belle. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ses gémissements deviennent de plus en plus fort et douloureux alors je le secoue en criant son prénom.

-J'pourrai avoir un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît ? dit-il en me souriant.

Ce sale con ! J'vais le tuer ! Il a pas idée de me foutre une peur pareille ! Je lui tappe violemment la tête et me lève alors qu'il pousse un couinement indignés.

-Hey ! C'est comme ça que tu traites tes invités ? me dit-il alors que je lui tend le verre d'eau.

-Blaise…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dis-je, soudainement sérieux.

Il détourne la tête et fixe un point invisible.

-Je…Je préfère ne pas en parler pour le moment.

-Très bien.

Un silence s'installe, rapidement brisé par Zabini.

-Si non…Toi, tu deviens quoi ?

-Oh…Je suis auror au ministère et…devine qui est mon patron ?

-Euh…Severus Rogue ?

-Nan…J'te donne un indice : sauveur du monde sorcier. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Noooonnnn! Potter ?

Il part dans un fou rire incontrôlable tandis que je grogne.

-Oulà…Ça doit pas être la joie à ton boulot…

Je me renferme aussitôt et Blaise me regarde, intrigué. Je sais qu'il voit que je suis triste, il me demande ce que j'ai et je lui raconte tout. Commençant par mon premier affrontement avec Potter, le fait qu'il sort avec Finiggan, le réveillon de Noël, mon amour pour lui, les fiançailles annulés et finalement, ma ''maladie''.

-Yeurk…Finiggan et Potter ? Je dois dire qu'il est descendu vraiment bas…

-J'ai pensé la même chose, dis-je en souriant.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ton empoisonnement ?

-Il faut que je trouve Jonathan Perkins…Il est le seul à pouvoir fabriquer l'antidote…Mais j'ai beau chercher je…Blaise ?

Son visage est pâle et ses lèvres tremblent.

-Qu'…Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si tu ne le retrouve jamais ? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Je mourrai, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Oh seigneur…Draco…Jonathan Perkins a disparu depuis environ 1 semaine…

-QUOI !

-Je…Tu n'es pas le seul à le chercher, les Mangemorts le cherchent eux aussi et ils ne le trouvent plus…Il est porté disparu…

Ok…

Là, c'est vraiment…

Mais alors _vraiment_ officiel…

Je.

Suis.

Foutu.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que Blaise est chez moi et une semaine que j'ai appris la disparition de Jonathan Perkins…Je suis allé voir un médicomage qui m'a administré un espèce d'antibiotique. Il ralentit ma mort, mais ne ralentit pas les effets du poison…Résultat ? Je perds la vue de plus en plus fréquemment, je suis faible, je ne dors plus et ne mange pratiquement plus…Les médicomages n'ont plus d'espoir de guérison et me suggèrent déjà de faire don de mes flux magiques…Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas agonisant bordel de merde ! Je soupire et me laisse aller sur ma chaise en fermant les yeux.

Je m'étais promis qu'après deux semaines j'irai parler avec Harry (Et ça fait maintenant 3 semaines…), mais il m'évite du mieux qu'il peut et à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve seul à seul, il prétexte je ne sais quelle absurdité pour s'en aller…Il ne sais pas à quelle point il me fait mal…Qui plus est, il s'est réconcilié avec Finiggan et celui-ci passe le plus clair de son temps au bureau…Je ne sais plus qu…

-Draco ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Martin ? Tu sais que généralement quand il y'a une porte, il faut frapper ? dis-je sèchement.

Je n'y peux rien, il m'énerve de plus en plus. Il n'arrête pas de me tourner autour et de me faire du rentre dedans…J'ai même surpris Melissa et Henry faire des pari sur combien de temps je vais tenir avant de lui céder…Franchement !

J'avoue qu'il n'est pas moche…Il est plutôt grand avec des cheveux châtains désordonnés et des yeux verts pommes…Mais…

Aucun mec n'égalisera la beauté de Harry.

Aucun.

-Désolé…Je le ferai la prochaine fois…Écoute…Je pensais que peut-être tu voudrai qu'on fasse une sortie toi et moi, ce vendredi qui vient…

-Fais moi plaisir Martin…Ne pense plus jamais…

Je referme mes yeux, mais je sens aussitôt un poids sur mes genoux et une mains se faufiler sous ma chemise…

Hmm…

_Harry…_

Ça faisait tellement longtemps…

_Harry…_

Peut-être que je devrai me laisser aller un petit peu…

_Harry…_

Après tout, Potter ne se sens sûrement pas coupable lorsqu'il couche avec Finiggan…

Inconsciemment, mes mains se crispent sur les fesses de Martin à cette pensée…

Euh…

Un instant…

Quand mes mains ont-elles atteri sur les fesses de Martin ?

…

Et quand est-ce que ma langue s'est faufilé dans son nombril ?

…

Oh et puis zut ! Je ne peux pas faire ça…Je le repousse doucement et alors que je lève la tête, je vois Harry sur le seuil de la porte…Il rougit et détourne la tête.

-Je…Je dérange peut-être ?

Martin sursaute et se retourne vivement.

-Non…On avait fini. Dis-je avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

Martin sort illico presto et Harry entre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il fixe mes genoux, puis a braguette ouverte et remonte lentement sur mon torse pendant que je commence à attacher le tout.

J'aime quand il me regarde comme ça…

J'ai des frissons partout…

J'aimerai tellement pouvoir faire les choses que j'ai faites sur Martin à Harry.

Je soupire et regarde Harry qui commence à bouger inconfortablement et se dandiner un pied, puis l'autre.

-Je…Je suis ici pour te remercier et m'excuser…dit-il enfin.

-Ah.

-Je tiens à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait quand Seamus m'a insulté et m'excuser de t'avoir ignoré quand…

-Assieds toi il faut qu'on parle, dis-je fermement.

Bon…Maintenant qu'il s'est excusé, je peux enfin lui parler de Jonathan Perkins…

-Tu te rappelles de mon empoisonnement ?

-Oui.

-Et bien…

Et là je lui dis que je lui ai menti pour ne pas l'inquiéter et je lui raconte tout. En passant par la disparition de Jonathan Perkins et finissant par les symptômes qui s'aggravent. Une fois mon récit fini, je lève les yeux et vois les mains de Harry crispé sur le bureau alors qu'il a les larmes aux yeux…

Euh…

…

…

…

J'ai manqué quelque chose là ? Pourquoi il pleure ? Oo

-Draco…sanglote-t-il.

-O…Oui?

-Je…Jo…Jo…Jona…Jonathan Perkins…C'est…Je…Je l'ai tué il y'a de cela deux semaines, hoquète-t-il.

Ow…

Ah…

Oh…

Je vois…

Dîtes…

J'ai déjà dit que j'étais foutu ?

**À suivre…**

**Voilà…Alors…Vous trouvez comment ? Aimer ? Pas aimer ? Laissez moi vos commentaires s'il vous plaît…REVIEWS PLEASE ! **

**Bisous.**

**Cho3.**

**P.S**** J'aimerai savoir…Qui sont ceux qui ne me pardonneront pas de si tôt :S **

**P.S**** 2 : PARDON POUR LES FAUTES, J'AI PAS CORRIGÉ!**


	8. J'adore les chiens

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, ça vous étonne hein…Hé oui! J'arrive enfin avec le chapitre 8…ça mérite pas une main d'applaudissement ça ? OK…Bon…comme d'habitude, j'ai une excuse…En faite, le chapitre 8 était écrit il y'a très longtemps…Genre une semaine après avoir publié le 7, il était fini…Le problème, c'est que je le trouvais nul…Alors je cherchais chaque jour des idées, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé…Alors, à la place…Je me suis mise à écrire le 9 et là je l'ai trouvé bien…Donc je me suis dit que même si le 8 craint, je me rachèterai avec le 9 ! Voilà…Ah et dans ce chapitre…un mini retour de Floppy !**

**Disclamer :** Question débile.

**Couple :** J'écris des HPDM depuis 6 ans…Franchement vous avez de ces questions!

**Rating :** R…patience…Ça arrive…Doucement, mais sûrement xD !

**NOTE CONCERNANT LES RAR'S TRÈS IMPORTANT !**

**Hé oui, j'ai fini par céder à fanfiction…Mais pas à 100 pour cent hein ! En faîte, je vais faire un blog…bah il est déjà fait, mais je dois encore mettre les RAR's dessus…Donc si vous voulez les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 7, allez régulièrement visiter mon blog…Je crois que je les mettrai au plus tard demain soir…Donc d'ici demain, vos RAR's seront là…Et dorénavant, toutes les avancés de mes fics, tous les RAR's seront sur mon blog…**

**L'adresse est la suivante : www. sweetycho3 . skyblog . com **

**Voilà ! Si l'adresse n'apparaît pas, allez dans mon profile ! Elle y sera ! Et je vous rappelle que les RAR's devraient être en ligne d'ici demain soir, si non…samedi au plus tard ! Promis sur la tête de ma mère ! **

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture…et AAH! **

**JE VOUS REMERCIE TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS ! J'EN AI REÇU 45 POUR LE CHAPITRE 7 J'ÉTAIS…LITTÉRALEMENT SUR LE CUL ! XD !**

**Les larmes de mon cœur…**

Chapitre 8 :

_**J'adore les chiens…**_

Si il y'a une chose au monde que je déteste plus que les hôpitaux…

C'est bien leur bouffe…

Franchement, ils n'ont pas assez de budget pour acheter de la bonne nourriture, ou quoi ?

Raaah !

J'ai vraiment eu une journée de merde…

Tout d'abord, je perds la vue au boulot…

Mais ça, ça a un super bon côté…Harry m'a rattrapé…

Par contre, le sale traître m'a emmené à Ste Mangouste…

Génial…

Ensuite, on a du se taper 6 heures d'attente, parce que les soi disant médecins devaient faire passer les cas les plus important d'abord…

Mais bien sûûûûrrrrr !

Un p'tit cancre de 5 ans qui a été assez stupide pour s'enfoncer un petit pois dans le nez, c'est bien plus grave qu'un auror qui s'est fait empoisonné et qui peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre, suis-je bête !

Après 6 heures d'attente, je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce blanche qui me donne envie de vomir et sur un lit hyper inconfortable…

Comme si je n'étais pas assez malchanceux, Harry a dû me laisser seul parce que…Devinez quoi ? Il avait **rendez-vous** avec ce sale irlandais de merde pour régler leur problème de couple…

Super…

Maintenant, vous voulez la cerise sur le gâteau ?

C'est l'heure de manger et j'ai devant moi le plat que je déteste le plus au monde…

DES PETIT POIS !

Et puis quoi encore ! Ils osent me servirent à **_moi_** Draco Lucius **Malfoy** un plat qui me gonfle la tête et me fait vomir pendant des heures ?

Brr…

Mauvais souvenir…

Ne pense pas à ça, Dray…Ne pense pas à ça…

Enfin bref, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être en rogne…Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils osent faire ça…N'est-ce pas Floppy ?

Oh, j'espère pour vous que vous reconnaissez Floppy…

Manquerait plus que vous ayez oublié mon meilleur pote…

Floppy, mon petit éléphant rose à pois vert attitré…

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne mangez pas ? dit un médicomage qui venait d'entrer.

-Nan.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous devez manger !

-J'aime pas les petits pois…Et Floppy non plus ! Personne n'aime les petits pois ! Pourquoi vous m'en avez donné ! Vous n'êtes pas gentils ! Harry va vous gronder !

Le médicomage sort de la chambre et revient quelques instants plus tard avec d'autres médecins…Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?

-Il fait une autre crise de folie…Il délire. Dit le méchant.

Note à moi-même : Rajouter ce con à ma liste de personne à tuer, tout de suite après Finiggan.

Crise de folie…Et puis quoi encore ? Ma santé mentale va très bien…Non mais ! J'ouvre la bouche pour leur dire qu'ils sont une bande d'incapable et qu'ils vont regretter leur infâme nourriture dès ma sortie de l'hôpital…mais…c'est tout autre chose qui sort…

-J'vais le dire à Harry !

C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est une nouvelle forme de délire ou quoi ?

FLOPPY ! AIDE MOI !

…

…

…

Merde.

J'délire encore.

-Non lâchez moi ! Je n'aime pas les aiguilles ! OUIIIINNNN! HARRYYYYY!

…

…

…

Quelqu'un aurait une corde pour que je me pende ?

Non, mais je vous assure que c'est très tentant…

Woooo…C'est quoi tous ces points jaunes…

Vert…

Rouge…

Violet…

Ouaaah…C'est amusant…

Ah tiens…

…

…

…

Du noir.

…

…

…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Awwwwww…

Ma têteuuuhhh! T.T

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont injectés, bordel de merde !

-Ah, Monsieur Malfoy…Vous allez bien ?

-Grmph…

-Euh…Je vois, mal de crâne, nausée, sensibilité des yeux ? demande le médicomage.

Ne voulant pas m'écorcher la gorge à trop parler, je fais un signe de tête positif.

-C'est normal, continue le médecin, vous êtes passé dans une phase de délire total tout à l'heure, je suppose que psychiquement vous en aviez conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Rassurez vous, c'est normal. C'est notre antibiotique qui fait ça…

-C'est vos machins qui font en sorte que je délire ! AWWWW…Ma tête…

-Non pas tout à fait, dit le médecin ignorant ma remarque, le fait que vous déliriez est dû à votre empoisonnement, mais le fait que vous soyez conscient de tout est notre antibiotique…Il est censé retardé votre mort et c'est ce qu'il fait…En effet, le poison qui est en vous commence tout d'abord par infecter vos geste « physique » afin de finalement s'attaquer au mental…En faisait cela, il vous pousse à faire des choses que vous ne voulez pas faire…Vous comprenez?

-Pas une once.

-C'est simple, soupire le docteur, le poison s'attaque à une région de votre cerveau qui dirige vos gestes, vos paroles etc…Pour ensuite s'attaquer à l'autre partie qui elle dirige vos actes, vos pensée etc…Notre antibiotique consiste à bloquer l'entrée à cette partie un certain temps afin que le poison ne la contamine pas…Malheureusement, ce traitement ne durera pas éternellement, et dès qu'il cessera d'agir, le poison s'attaquera aussitôt à votre « mental » vous obligeant ainsi à faire des gestes…que vous ne voulez pas faire…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

- Merde ce n'est pas compliqué, ce putain de poison va te pousser à te suicider !

-Oh…

-Pardon…Hum…C'est pour cela qu'il faut trouver l'antidote rapidement, car comme je vous l'ai dit, notre antibiotique n'agira pas éternellement…Vous avez avancé dans votre enquête ?

-Hum…En faite, le mangemort qui m'a empoisonné est mort il y'a de cela quelques semaine…Mais Harry va m'aider à trouver une solution…

-Ah ! En parlant de Monsieur Potter, il est passé tout à l'heure pendant que vous dormiez et il m'a chargé de vous dire que dès que vous sortirez de l'hôpital, vous serez sous sa garde. Il s'est arrangé avec le directeur de l'hôpital.

-Sous sa garde !

-Oui…Je crois qu'il a raison. Vous êtes faible, Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez perdre la vue ou vous évanouir à n'importe quel moment, vous avez besoin d'être surveiller par quelqu'un au cas où et Mr.Potter s'est gentiment proposé…

Je remercie père pour m'avoir appris à contrôler mes gestes et mes émotions…

Parce que si ce n'était pas de lui, je serai entrain de me rouler sur le lit en poussant des cris extatique…

OK…

Je vais passer tout mon temps chez Potter…

Je dormirai chez Potter…

Je me réveillerai chez Potty…

Je prendrai mon petit déjeunez chez Harry…

Je me rendrai au boulot avec Harry…

Si j'ai de la chance, je le verrai tout nu sous la douche !

Enfin bon, vous avez compris hein ?

…

…

…

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La vie est GÉNIALE !

-Monsieur Malfoy…? Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes rouge.

…

…

…

Bouaaahhhh…

…

…

…

J'vais habiter chez Harry…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Ouaaahhh! M'exclamai-je.

-Ça te plaît ? demande Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Et comment ! Merci! T'es trop gentil !

-Je voulais que tu te sentes le plus à l'aise possible durant ton séjour ici. Me dit-il.

Rôôô…

Il est trop mignon ! Et sa maison…est vraiment trop classe !

Elle est située un peu à l'écart des gens, sur une petite colline. C'est plutôt grand et confortable. Dans le salon, il y'a une énorme baie vitrée qui donne sur tout le cartier situé en bas. C'est vraiment beau…

Et vous savez le meilleur ?

Harry Potter possède un chien.

Super…

Moi qui adore tellement les chiens… (J'vous signale que je suis sarcastique).

J'avoue qu'il est mignon…Mais si il m'approche à moins d'un mètre, je le castre.

C'est clair ?

-Harry, désolé la porte était ouverte je voudrai te demander pour ce soir tu…Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? dis Finiggan en entrant subitement dans la pièce.

Oh…

Super…

Manquait vraiment plus que ça…

-Tiens Finiggan, quelle bonne surprise…

-Hum…Seamus viens je vais tout t'expliquer dans le salon…

-M'ex…OUILLE ! SALE CHIEN LÂCHE MA JAMBE !

-Sami ! Lâche Seamus tout de suite ! NON ! Je t'ai dit de le lâcher pas de lui mordre le mollet !

…

…

…

Vous savez quoi ?

…

…

…

Je crois que finalement…

**_J'adore_** les chiens…

**À suivre…**

**Tadam** **! Alors…Comment était ce chapitre ? Bon ? Moyen ? Nul ? On y voit un peu Floppy…Je sais que c'est pas beaucoup, mais on le verra de plus en plus dans les prochains chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas…Si non…**

**Commentaire ? Critique ? Remarque ? Félicitations ?**

**Le petit bouton « Go » en bas à gauche est fait pour ça !**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**Et je sais que ce chapitre n'était pas super…mais je vous promets que le prochain sera bien ! N'oubliez pas d'aller sur mon blog dès demain pour voir les RAR's, les avancées et tout ! Bisous ! **

**Cho3 **


	9. Je suis désolé

**NOTE IMPORTANTE À LIRE ABSOLUMENT !**

**Bonjour, bonjour…Alors j'ai pas trop le temps d'expliquer, ni d'approfondir le sujet, alors je serai brève : J'ai de gros ennuis, je ne posterai pas avant longtemps. Voilà, je sais que c'est vague et je m'excuse vraiment, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire plus…Alors…euh…dès que je pourrai, je vous donnerai des nouvelles ! Donc vous l'aurez deviner, pas de RAR's et je n'ai pas posté les RAR's sur mon blog, parce que justement mes ennuis ont commencé à ce moment…Mais je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je les ai toutes lue et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires pour ce chapitre…Je les lirai certainement, peut-être pas demain ni après demain,mais je les lirai…**

**Bisous ! **

**Disclamer :** Question débile.

**Couple :** J'écris des HPDM depuis 6 ans…Franchement vous avez de ces questions!

**Rating :** R…patience…Ça arrive…Doucement, mais sûrement xD !

**Les larmes de mon cœur**

_Chapitre 9 :_

Je suis désolé…

Ça fait maintenant quelques jours que j'habite chez Harry, et je dois dire que ça me rend vraiment heureux. Le fait d'être constamment avec lui, le voir se réveiller, rire, prendre sa douche et cuisiner, me montre ce que j'ai perdu en lui brisant le cœur…Si je n'avais pas été aussi idiot dans ma jeunesse, Harry et moi on serait encore ensemble : j'en suis persuadé.

Dès la première journée, il m'a mit à l'aise. Il a décoré ma chambre selon mes goûts, j'ai un ordinateur à moi et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être chez moi. Il cuisine comme un dieu, je n'ai jamais aussi bien manger…Qui plus est Sami, son chien, est tout simplement adorable. Je l'adore et il me le rend bien. Harry m'a dit que c'était étonnant de sa part, vu que ça fait plus d'un an qu'il est avec Seamus, mais que le chien ne le supporte toujours pas…Même Hermione ne peut pas l'approcher…

Gna…

Normal, je suis tout simplement génial…

Ah tiens, on sonne à la porte…

Je n'ai pas commandé de pizza pourtant…

-Finiggan…

Super, il manquait vraiment plus que lui…

-Malfoy…Où est Harry ?

-Parti faire les courses. Au revoir.

Je tente de fermer la porte, mais il la bloque avec son pied.

-Je suis son **petit ami**, je vais rester l'attendre. Pousse toi, tu prends trop de place.

-T'insinue que je suis gros, Finiggan ? Tu devrais te regarder, tu fais 3 fois mon poids, imbécile…

-Écoute moi bien Malfoy, Harry est peut-être aveugle, mais moi je vois bien ton petit jeu !

-Mon petit jeu ?

-Tu es toujours amoureux de Harry, crétin ! Mais tu peux toujours courir, il n'est pas assez con pour t'aimer à nouveau…Il t'a complètement raillé de sa vie amoureuse !

-Va te faire foutre.

Je serre les dents, ce qu'il peut me taper sur le système !

-Bonne idée ! J'étais justement venu voir Harry pour l'inviter chez moi ce…

-La ferme ! Tu sais quoi Finiggan ? Tu viens ici et baragouine ton petit ''speach'' sur le fait que je n'ai aucune chance avec Harry, mais la seule personne que t'essaie de convaincre, c'est toi-même !

-Va en enfer !

-J'y suis déjà, sale con ! Tu viens ici pour te la péter, mais tu ne te rends pas compte que…si Harry m'a effectivement raillé de sa vie, dis moi pourquoi je suis venu habiter si facilement avec lui, alors que toi son soi-disant **petit ami** a encore son appartement à lui…?

-Saleté d'enfant de pute !

Il s'apprête à me sauter dessus, mais une voix suspend son geste.

-Draco ? Je suis rentré, ça te plairait de la lasagne pour déjeuner ?

Je lance un regard venimeux à Finiggan et m'approche de lui.

-Continue de courir Finiggan, d'après moi tu devrais économiser tes forces pour garder Harry avec toi parce que, crois moi, je ferai tout pour l'avoir…chuchotai-je, HARRY ! ON A DE LA VISITE !

Le brun entre dans la pièce et aperçoit soudain Seamus, il semble surprit mais finit par sourire et l'embrasser.

-Salut chéri, tu veux rester déjeuner ?

Beurk…j'ai envie de vomir…

Ça me tue de dire ça, mais je suis jaloux de ce sale con !

-Hum…non merci, j'étais simplement venu te voir pour te demander si ça te dirais de venir chez moi après le dîner ?

-Euh…ouais ok…

-Très bien alors à ce soir chéri…

Dès que Finiggan part, un froid s'installe entre Harry et moi…Super…ce sale con a même réussi à geler notre relation…

-Euh alors pour les lasagnes…

-Fais comme tu veux, j'ai pas faim…dis-je en me levant brusquement.

-Draco, je suis désolé…

-Pourquoi tu t'excuserais ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot…Tu me défend devant lui et tu me vois dans ses bras la seconde d'après, je comprend que ça te fasse enrager…Et tu ne…

-Es-tu heureux avec lui ? le coupai-je brusquement.

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce qu'il te rend heureux ? Réponds moi sincèrement…

-Euh…oui…oui, je crois que je suis heureux avec lui.

-Tu crois ou tu en ai sûr ?

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Laisse…pour la lasagne c'est ok…Je monte.

-Très bien, je t'appellerai quand…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'ai déjà gravit les quelques escaliers qui me séparent des chambres. Alors que je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, je vois la sienne grande ouverte…

C'est rare de la part de Harry…

Je me demande pourquoi il tient autant à ce que je n'entre pas dans sa chambre…

Allez, un petit coup d'œil…ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne…

…

…

…

Erk, comme je m'y attendais…

Des couleur très…

Trop…

Pas assez…

Enfin, c'est Gryffondor, quoi…

Je jette un coup d'œil à sa penderie…

Waw, il a de la classe le 'Ry…Tiens…mais c'est quoi cette boîte ? C'est écrit Seamus dessus…Génial…je veux même pas _imaginer_ ce qu'il y'a là dedans…Je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin quand j'aperçois une autre boîte…Caché sous un tas de vêtements…

Je la tire et vois mon nom écris dessus…

Tiens, tiens…

Je l'ouvre rapidement : Photos, lettres, souvenirs…

Tout est de moi…

Je commence vraiment à me sentir coupable…

Mais je continue de fouiller dans ses affaires, et je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse…J'aperçois des phrase gribouillé par ci par là…Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un paquet de feuilles mis ensemble…C'est des poèmes de l'époque où on ne sortait pas encore ensemble…Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai conservé tout ça…Est-ce que je fais encore partie de sa vie ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas brûlé tout ça ?

**Ma semaine…**

Lundi, je te regarde,  
Tu ne me regardes pas.  
Tu es avec elle,   
Toujours avec elle.

Mardi, je te regarde,  
Tu ne me remarques pas.  
Tu rigoles avec elle,  
Tu la trouves belle.

Mercredi, je te regarde,  
Toi, tu regardes ailleurs.  
Partout où elle est, tu es avec elle,  
Serais-tu amoureux d'elle?

Jeudi, je te regarde,  
Tu m'as regardé toi aussi.  
Tu as ensuite détourné ton regard,  
Pour parler avec elle.

Vendredi, je te regarde,  
Je t'ai vu la main dans sa main.  
Des larmes me sont montées aux yeux,   
J'ai donc essayé de t'oublier.

Samedi, je pense à toi,  
Impossible de t'oublier.  
Je passe mon temps à pleurer,  
J'ai décidé de me suicider.

Dimanche, je suis partie,  
Ca y est, j'ai enfin quitté ce monde.  
Je t'ai vu pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps,  
Tu as ensuite crié que tu m'aimais.

Bon sang, le talent qu'il a…Je farfouille encore un peu, sentant la culpabilité monter en grade. Ce n'est pas bien, je le sais…mais…hé ! C'est le collier que je lui ai offert à notre première sortie…Et ça…c'est la serviette avec laquelle il m'avait essuyé quand il avait renversé son verre sur moi et ça…ÇA…c'est…c'est…la première et unique lettre d'amour que je lui ai écrite…Et…

Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_**Journal de bord- Harry Potter**_

**Jour 71**

_Aujourd'hui, je suis sorti…et je me suis senti un peu mieux…du moins, au début…Après, j'ai vu un couple s'embrasser._

_Et ça m'a fait mal._

_Très mal._

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire, et je dois avouer que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sens aussi paniqué. J'ai l'impression d'être aspiré dans un énorme trou noir, qui me donne l'illusion de me laisser respirer et qui, au dernier moment, me ramène vers lui…Dans sa noirceur…Pour que je sois seul, pour que je souffre encore…_

_Combien de temps je devrais encore supporter ça ?_

_Bon dieu ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Alors pitié, que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi on me poursuit sans cesse, pourquoi tout ce que je ressens pour le moment c'est de la peine ! C'est du chagrin ! Il n'y plus une once de bonheur dans ma vie !_

_« Continue Harry, tu vas t'en sortir »_

_« C'est parfaitement normal, Potter…Vous traversez une épreuve dur…C'est normal après une séparation dur… »_

_Ouais, c'est ça…Et mon papy c'était le père Noël…Dîtes moi cher psychologue qui sait tout…_

_L'épreuve que je suis entrain de traverser, elle durera encore combien de temps ?_

_Dîtes moi, d'après vous, c'est normal de voir encore le visage de Draco dans ma soupe ?_

_Dîtes moi, c'est normal encore d'espérer en entendant des pas ?_

_Dîtes moi, c'est normal d'espérer en entendant les portes d'une voiture claquer ?_

_Pourquoi, pourquoi bon dieu ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore ce putain d'espoir qui m'habite ? Qui se renouvelle chaque jour ?_

_Pourquoi chacun de mes rêves, chacun de mes cauchemars est sans cesse hanté par lui…_

_Mais surtout…_

_Surtout, j'aimerai que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi je suis encore amoureux de lui…Pourquoi chaque jour je le revois sourire, chaque jour, je revois les nuits qu'on passait ensemble, les moments où il me disait qu'il n'était qu'à moi…_

_Les moments où j'étais heureux…Où je ne voyais que lui…Alors qu'au fond, je ne devrai voir que les mauvais moments…C'est vrai, si je compare ça sur une balance, ça penche vraiment vers les mauvais moments…_

_Mais la qualité des bons moments…_

_Quand il me regardait dans les yeux et qu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait…_

_Quand il me faisait l'amour, en me disant que je n'étais qu'à lui…_

_Tous ces moments, c'était de la foutaise…_

_Et pour tout vous dire,_

_Je m'en bas les couilles qu'il m'ai menti…_

_J'étais heureux…_

_Est-ce que quelqu'un peut comprendre ça ? Heureux…je ne l'avais jamais été avant…_

_Je voudrais que…que tout finisse…_

_J'aimerai disparaître à tout jamais…Tout le monde serai heureux…_

_Je ne sers à rien…_

_Je ne suis rien sans Draco…_

**Jour 213**

_Aujourd'hui, ils m'ont enfin permis de sortir…Ils disent que je ne déprime plus et qu'il y'a de forte chance que je puisse sortir ce soir…Ça va me faire du bien de rentrer chez moi. Je m'ennuie de Ron, d'Hermione et de Seamus…Ils sont venus me voir tous les jours. Ils sont gentils._

_Draco, lui, n'est jamais venu me voir…_

_C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent tous ?_

_Il ne m'aime vraiment pas ?_

_Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment…_

_Depuis que j'ai pris les pilules, j'ai pratiquement tout oublié…Mais je sais qu'ils me cachent quelque chose…Je n'aurai pas pu faire des tentatives pour rien…_

_Pourquoi Draco ne vient pas me voir ?_

_Et pourquoi tout le monde le déteste ?_

_Je ne comprends pas, par contre j'aimerai qu'ils comprennent…_

_Ils me disent qu'il m'a trompé, et que c'est un vilain garçon…Mais je suis certain qu'il ne me fera jamais ça…_

_N'est-ce pas… ?_

…

…

Je referme brusquement le journal et sans m'en rendre compte, ma vue se brouille. Je transpire…mais je sais que ce n'est pas une crise…

Une larme tombe.

Bientôt suivi d'une autre…

Et d'une autre…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais parlé de ces tentatives ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais dit qu'ils l'avaient enfermé ! Pourquoi ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Et…et…et…pourquoi il continue de me parler ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se montre aussi gentil ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue de me sourire ?

Comment peut-il encore me regarder en face ?

_« Le faire souffrir ! T'es bien placé pour parler sale fils de pute ! Je ne comprends même pas comment il fait pour pouvoir te reparler sans vomir. À croire qu'il est encore plus con que je ne le croyais. »_

Bon sang ! Ce sale enculé de Finiggan avait raison !

Oh seigneur, je…

-DRACOO! C'EST PRÊT TU PEUX VENIR,TU…Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-Rien.

-Comment ça rien ? Tu as les yeux rouges et…qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre…?

Il se met à courir jusqu'à l'intérieur…

Mais c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà tout rangé à l'aide d'un coup de baguette…

Lorsqu'il revient, il me regarde avec un mélange de soupçon et d'inquiétude…

Quant à moi, mon envie de vomir revient au gallot alors que je me rends compte qu'il s'inquiète pour moi…

Il s'inquiète pour le mec qui l'a envoyé dans un asile psychiatrique…

Il s'inquiète pour le mec qui l'a presque tué…

-Draco…? Dit-il en posant une main sur mon bras.

-Ne me _touche_ pas !crachai-je avec hargne.

Il est choqué et peiné, je le vois bien. Il n'a jamais su cacher ses sentiments, il me répétait sans cesse qu'à force de toujours cacher les miens, je deviendrais un glaçon…Et je lui répondais que j'en était déjà un…Et il me disais que c'était faux…Et puis, il m'embrassait en me disant que si j'étais si froid que ça, mes baisers ne lui donnerai pas aussi chaud…

Je sens que je vais exploser, alors je me mets à courir, je prends ma veste et je sors, ignorant ses cris.

Dehors, il fait un froid de canard et il pleut…

Je déteste la pluie…

Je vois les gens courir autour de moi pour s'abriter et moi, je continue de marcher…J'ère sans but, et je m'en contrefiche…Parce que je continue à me demander comment il fait pour me regarder en face, comment il fait pour m'accueillir sous son toit avec autant de générosité, alors qu'à cause de moi il a failli y passer à plusieurs reprise…

Je me hais. Je lui en veux, mais moins qu'à moi.

Je l'admire.

J'essai de le détester, vraiment…

Mais je suis incapable…Je ne cesse de répéter à Finiggan qu'il ne le mérite pas, et moi dans tout ça ? Je le mérite 100 fois moins…Comment…Bon dieu, dîtes moi comment il fait pour garder le sourire devant moi ? Pour me préparer à manger, pour me prêter de l'argent…

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'ont conduit vers un endroit que je n'aurai jamais cru revoir un jour.

_«Grand père, pourquoi papa me veut du mal ? » _

_« Ce n'est pas qu'il te veut du mal, Draco chéri…c'est simplement qu'il est trop exigeant envers un enfant de 4 ans… »_

_« Ça veut dire quoi exigeant, grand père ? » _

Je secoue la tête, essayant de chasser tous ces souvenirs…

C'est de la foutaise, tout est de la foutaise…

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici Draco ? » _

_« Parce que c'est un endroit magique… » _

_« Un endroit magique…comment ça ? » _

_« La ferme, Potter et écoute moi…Si tu reste à prier assez longtemps ici, peut-être que je finirai par t'aimer… » _

_« Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi méchant avec moi? » _

C'est tout…

Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à me dire…Il souriait lorsqu'il m'avait dit ça en plus…

Harry…

Bon dieu, comment as-tu pu rester aussi souriant ?

Comment as-tu pu me pardonner après tout ça ?

Comment ai-je pu être aussi cruel ?

Pourquoi je l'avais emmené dans ce parc ?

Ce parc qui représentait tout pour moi…J'y avais vécu les meilleurs moments de mon enfance avec mon grand-père…

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, mes parents m'avaient séparé de mes grands-parents sous prétexte qu'ils m'influençaient…Et ce parc, était le seul endroit où mon père me permettait d'aller seul…Alors, j'y venais très souvent pour y rencontrer mon grand-père…Lorsque j'étais triste, il faisait le pitre sur les balançoires…Il me ramenait des sucettes en me disant que j'étais un grand garçon…

Peu à peu, j'ai grandit et mon père trouvait que je devenais trop vieux pour continuer à aller dans un parc pour enfant…Il m'a surpris entrain de rire avec grand-mère un jour, alors il m'a interdit l'accès et à mes 11 ans…Il m'a envoyé à Poudlard, m'interdisant de revenir pour les vacances de Noël…Je n'ai plus jamais revu mon grand-père, je n'ai jamais pu lui dire à quel point ils m'avaient aidé lui et grand-mère…

Après…après…

Ma vue se brouille, et je sens un immense froid me parcourir l'échine…

Après tout, peut-être que c'est ça…

Ma destinée…

Après tout ce que j'ai fait à Harry, pourquoi ne pas m'abandonner au froid plutôt que de luter ?

…

…

…

Je suis désolé, Harry…

Vraiment désolé…

**À suivre…**

**Voilà ! Alors, je sais j'avais promis un chapitre super…mais bon…Donc, euh…je vais être brève parce que j'ai pas le temps ! REVIEWS PLEASE ! Et je vous promets que j'essaierai de régler tout au plus vite !**

**Bisous et reviews !**


	10. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais

**OK…Alors là, je n'ai absolument aucune excuse. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas à qui je m'excuse,étant donné qu'il n'y a probablement plus personne qui me lis…Bref, j'ai simplement perdu le goût d'écrire et il m'a repris il y'a quelques semaines…Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis désolé de vous avoir abandonner ainsi, mais bon…Je ne voulais pas abandonner mes fics et après tout, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Bref, si vous voulez des nouvelles, et bien…J'ai déjà commencé à écrite le chapitre 11 ainsi que le chapitre 3 de Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique…Voilà. **

**Les larmes de mon cœur :**

_Certaines choses ne changeront jamais…_

La vie nous réserve parfois de drôle de surprise qu'on ne sait pas trop comment gérer. La surprise pour Draco fut de trouver toutes ces lettres, toutes ces pensées de Harry. D'apprendre qu'il avait tant fait souffrir l'homme qu'il aimait à présent par-dessus tout.

La surprise pour Harry fut le coup de téléphone de l'hôpital, le lendemain, lui apprenant que Draco était entre la vie et la mort. Oui, la vie nous réservait parfois de drôle de surprise. Harry s'en rendait parfaitement compte maintenant assis sur cette chaise, dans ce couloir vide à regarder l'horloge sans vraiment la voir. Seamus était à ses côtés, tentant de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, bien trop occupé par ses pensées. Bien trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Draco.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry releva doucement la tête, dardant son regard vide dans celui du médecin.

« Son état est stabilisé, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Se levant comme un automate, Harry fit signe à Seamus de rester assis. Le docteur le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Draco et dès qu'il le vit, le brun pâlit encore plus. Le serpentard semblait si…mort. Sa peau était pâle et on pouvait voir sur l'écran digital que les battements de son cœur étaient très faibles. S'approchant lentement, Harry passa doucement sa main sur le visage paisible de Draco, comme si il était fragile, comme si il avait peur de le briser si jamais il caressait trop fort ce visage d'ange endormi.

« Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?» murmura Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

« Eh bien…Je…Voyez vous, je vais être franc et direct avec vous Monsieur Potter, si nous ne lui injectons pas une très forte dose d'antidote d'ici 72 heures…Les chances de survie de Monsieur Malfoy sont quasi inexistante. » dit le médecin, mal à l'aise.

« Laissez nous seuls. » dit le brun après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Acquiesçant, le médecin se retira. Harry s'assis sur la chaise à côté du lit et pris doucement la main du blond dans la sienne se permettant enfin de verser quelques larmes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait toute cette peine, toute cette inquiétude. Il est vrai que Draco avait été très gentil avec lui depuis son retour dans sa vie, mais Harry n'oublierait jamais que l'homme qui était devant lui restait la plus grande cicatrice de son cœur. Alors…pourquoi toute cette peur de le perdre ? Pourquoi ressentait-il tout cela ? Oui, il était normal d'être peiné par la probable mort d'un ami, mais…pour Harry c'était plus que de la peur, il était littéralement tétanisé à l'idée de ne plus voir le blond tous les jours.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et offrit un bref sourire à son petit ami qui avait le regard glacé.

« Viens, il est tard maintenant et tu ne peux rien pour lui, mieux vaut rentrer. »

« Non. »

« Comment, non ?! » cria pratiquement Seamus.

« Je reste ici, si jamais il se réveille durant la nuit, je veux…je _dois_ être présent. » répondit Harry sans le regarder.

Seamus allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais il ne fit que jeter un bref regard à Draco avant de tourner les talons d'un coup sec et de claquer la porte. Harry soupira et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître une couverture en s'installant le plus confortablement possible. Il s'endormit quelques heures plus tard, sa main toujours dans celle de Draco.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

On dit souvent que c'est lorsqu'on perd un être cher, qu'on se rend compte de l'importance que cette personne avait réellement. Draco avait appris cette leçon à ses dépends. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser qu'Harry était l'homme de sa vie. Il l'avait eu, à ses pieds, mais il n'avait pas su chérir son trésor comme il le fallait et maintenant, il l'avait perdu à tout jamais.

« Le mal que tu fais te seras rendu au centuple, Draco » lui répétait sans cesse sa mère.

Et elle avait bien raison, le serpentard en était maintenant plus que conscient. Il avait tellement fait souffrir des personnes contre qui il n'avait absolument rien. Maintenant, il était entrain de payer de sa propre vie. Le blond ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait, il se sentait pâteux, fatigué et à bout de force. Il se sentait simplement…mal. Allait-il se réveiller un jour ? Son état ne ferait-il qu'empirer ? Bon sang ! Quel genre de question était-il entrain de se poser ? Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en sortir, il avait besoin d'un antidote et Jonathan Perkins était mort…Après tout, il méritait ce sort, non ?

Oui, tout serait sans doute bien mieux dès que cette histoire s'achèverait…

Oui.

Il méritait définitivement ce sort. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu ? C'était ça, un Malfoy ? Il était pire qu'une loque ! Dans le coma, à remuer ses regrets. Un Malfoy n'a pas de regret ! Et pourtant…Des regrets, c'était tout ce qui restait à Draco.

Il regrettait d'avoir agi comme un crétin.

Il regrettait d'être aussi pathétique en ce moment.

Il regrettait d'être le fils de son père.

Il regrettait plus que tout se voir ainsi, rampant pour avoir le pardon de Harry. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas agi correctement, il s'en rendait parfaitement compte et c'est ce qui le frustrait le plus. Avoir tort. C'est fou, on peut vivre toute sa vie avec certaines convictions, certains principes…Et du jour au lendemain, une personne débarque et peut tout chambouler d'un battement de cil. C'est ce qu'avait fait Harry Potter. Il avait chamboulé sa vie. Cet homme merveilleux, doux, attentionné et dangereux à la fois avait complètement changé sa perception des choses…L'avait complètement transformé avec quelques paroles. Il se rappelait maintenant à quel point le brun avait toujours été doux avec lui…et que lui avait-il donné en échange ? De la cruauté.

Son état nauséeux s'empira.

Bordel. Harry Potter. Comment avait-il pu lui pardonner ? Et puis qui était-il, lui, pour revenir dans sa vie comme un cheveux dans une soupe. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Pas le droit de revenir après 5 ans d'absence et s'interférer ainsi dans son quotidien…

Non, il n'avait décidemment pas le droit à l'erreur avec le beau brun. Pas le droit. **Plus** le droit.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

« Faut-il **vraiment** que j'en tue un autre pour enfin avoir ce que je demande ? » dit la voix glaciale de Harry.

À ce moment précis, les vingtaines de mangemorts présents dans la salle comprirent enfin pourquoi leur maître avait succombé sous l'attaque du « Sauveur Du Monde ». Son regard était empreint d'une froideur qui leur donnait des frissons. Ils voyaient tous que cet homme n'était dirigé que par une seule chose : le désir de vengeance. La plupart d'entre eux savaient ce que Jonathan Perkins avait fait au jeune Malfoy et ils étaient aussi au courant que seul un fou osait s'attaquer aux proches de Harry Potter.

« Je crains fort que vous ne me laissez pas le choix… » Murmura Harry.

« Tu…tu ne peux pas nous tuer ! Tu as besoin de nos informations ! » Bégaya un des mangemorts.

Les autres personnes retinrent leur respiration alors que Harry tournait lentement la tête vers celui qui venait de parler.

« Es-tu entrain de me dire…_ce que je dois faire?_ » susurra-t-il.

La seconde d'après, l'homme gisait à terre.

« D'autres ont peut-être quelques suggestions à me faire ? »

« Fou nous la paix, Potter ! On ne peut pas sauver ton ami ! On ne sait rien ! Jo était le seul expert en potion parmi nous, il se concoctait ses propres poisons et la seule personne qui aurait pu t'aider est morte durant notre dernière attaque ! » S'exprima un homme dénommé Richards.

Avec un calme terrifiant, Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois devant elle, il mit la main sur la poignée et pris une dernière fois la parole.

« Bon…et bien, vu que vous ne me servez plus à rien. »

Il claqua des doigts et sortit de la maisonnette, ne laissant derrière lui que des cendres.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Il avait tout essayé et maintenant le brun était plus que désespéré, il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner, où chercher, qui contacter et ça l'angoissait au plus au point. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant, il avait l'impression qu'il ne servait à rien et qu'une catastrophe était entrain de se produire devant lui et que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de rester là, les bras croisés à la regarder arriver. Le brun fut interrompu dans ses pensées part trois coups précipité à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez. » dit Harry.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Melissa entra en trombe dans le bureau.

« Harry, l'hôpital viens d'appeler. L'état de Draco a empiré et il est pris de convulsions, il faut vite que tu… »

Il n'était plus là.

« …y ailles. » termina Melissa dans le vide.

La jeune femme soupira et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de Draco.

Tout était tellement rangé. Dans un ordre impeccable. Les dossiers étaient classés en ordre alphabétique, ses crayons et tout autre outil était bien aligné sur son bureau. Aucune trace de saleté ou de désordre. Du Draco Malfoy pur à 100 . Elle s'effondra lentement sur la chaise de son amie et se permis enfin de verser quelques larmes.

Elle avait su dès qu'elle l'avait vu que cet homme était quelqu'un de très spécial et dieu qu'elle avait eu raison. Il pouvait être tellement détestable, mais aussi d'une gentillesse époustouflante. Elle avait vite compris pourquoi Harry Potter en était tomber follement amoureux dans son jeune temps. Draco était le genre de personne avec qui il fallait passer beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à l'apprécier. Car ce jeune prince au cœur de glace n'accordait sa confiance qu'à très peu de gens et en beaucoup de temps. Mais une fois acquise, cette confiance vous permettait de tout savoir de lui.

Elle vous permettait de vous rendre compte comment il peut être glaciale et sans pitié envers quelqu'un, mais de voir qu'au fond de lui, tous ses actes sont guidés par une raison précise.

_« Merlin tout puissant, sauvez le ! »_ pria Melissa.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

« COMMENT ÇA JE NE PEUT PAS LE VOIR ?! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE C'EST ÇA ? VOUS M'APPELEZ AU BUREAU POUR ME FAIRE VENIR ICI ET TOUT ÇA POURQUOI? POUR QUE JE RESTE PLANTÉ COMME UN CON AU MILIEU DE LA SALLE D'ATTENTE ALORS QU'IL EST PEUT-ÊTRE ENTRAIN DE MOURIR DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DE CES MURS ? »

« Monsieur Potter, calmez vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrez pendant que nos médicomage opèrent sur lui ! Cela pourrait être très dangereux, autant pour lui, que pour vous ! »

« Si vous saviez comme je m'en fou ! Laissez moi passez, avant que je n'utilise la force ! Je veux simplement le voir ! »

Sans plus attendre, le brun poussa le jeune apprenti sur le côté et ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour immédiatement se figer. Sur le lit, le blond était pris de terrible convulsions et ses flux magiques se répandait dans toute la pièce, faisant ainsi voler plusieurs objets. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, ses cheveux collés à son front à cause de la sueur et il poussait de tel hurlement de douleurs qu'Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer.

Alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux, il fut tiré par le jeune apprenti qui referma aussitôt la porte avant de lui lancer un regard de compassion et de se diriger vers le hall laissant Harry s'effondrer sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Il va s'en sortir… » Murmura Harry pour lui-même.

…

…

Qui était-il entrain d'essayer de convaincre ?

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Épuisé émotionnellement et physiquement, Harry décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à son petit ami, souhaitant un peu de réconfort, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il reçu lorsque Seamus le fit entrer dans son appartement.

« Où étais-tu ? Encore à l'hôpital je parie ! »

« Évidemment, Seam, c'est mon ami qui est entre la vie et la mort là ! »

« Un ami qui est aussi ton ex ! »

« Encore avec cette histoire ?! Mais enfin Seamus combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ? Ce n'est qu'un ami ! Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un **ex** ! »

« Bordel Harry, ce n'est pas n'importe quel ex ! C'est celui dont tu étais fol amoureux ! Tu ne fais plus attention à moi, tu ne t'occupes que de lui ! »

« C'est faux Seamus ! À chaque fois que j'essaie de m'approcher de toi, on dirait que tu me repousses ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne te repousse pas Harry, au contraire putain ! Je m'accroche à toi de toutes mes forces, mais tu ne me dis rien, tout reste dans ta tête et tu ne m'ouvres pas assez ton cœur alors qu'à Draco, tu lui avais tout offert ! »

« Mais bon sang pourquoi es-tu aussi jaloux ?! »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Merde, Harry ! Je suis en colère et confus ! Je ne comprends pas ! Ce mec t'a brisé le cœur Harry et pas juste une fois ! Il t'a trahi, il s'es joué de toi et, que Merlin en soit témoin, il t'a bien eu ! Et à chaque fois, c'était MOI, MOI et personne d'autre qui te ramassait à la petite cuillère ! Et maintenant, il suffit que cette vermine revienne en rampant et en te demandant pardon pour que tu remettes les compteurs à zéro ?! J'veux bien croire que tu es généreux et peu orgueilleux, mais là ce n'est plus de la générosité ! C'est de la stupidité ! »

« IL A CHANGÉ SEAMUS !** CHANGÉ **! Tu connais ce mot ? Ce n'est plus le petit prétentieux, connard d'avant ! »

« Oui ça l'est Harry ! Il n'a pas changé ! Il est toujours aussi lâche et vicieux, mais toi…tu es trop aveugle pour le voir ! Tu sais très bien que je suis d'accord avec le fait d'offrir des secondes chances mais là…ce n'est pas la seconde,Harry…c'est bien la cinquantième et pour la cinquantième fois…Il va te blesser, te décevoir et t'abandonner…Crois moi,Harry ! »

« Tu ne comprends rien, tu… »

« C'EST _**TOI**_ QUI NE COMPREND RIEN HARRY ! »

« Cette conversation ne mène plus à rien. Bye. »

Sur ce Harry claqua la porte de l'appartement et transplana directement chez lui où il trouva un Blaise Zabini plus que mal en point.

« Bon sang, Zabini ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? » Hurla pratiquement Harry en allongeant le jeune métisse sur son divan.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer… » Grimaça le jeune garçon en lui tendant un flacon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, une faible lueur d'espoir s'allumait au fond de lui.

« Fait boire ça à Draco, c'est sa seule chance de s'en sortir. » murmura faiblement Blaise.

« Mais comment tu…? J'ai fait tout…pour…Tu…M'expliqueras plus tard, à plus ! »

D'un coup de baguette, le brun fit rapidement apparaître de l'eau, de la nourriture ainsi qu'une couverture pour le jeune homme. Une fois qu'il fut bien installé, Harry ne perdit pas une minute et se rendit immédiatement à Ste Mangouste.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Cinq heures, 33 minutes et 56 secondes.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures, 33 minutes et 58 secondes que Harry avait administré l'espèce de substance visqueuse que Blaise Zabini lui avait apporté et toujours aucune réaction de la part de Draco. Ses convulsions s'était arrêté, mais il était maintenant pris d'une forte fièvre et il suait à grosse goutte.

Et plus Harry entendait le Tic Tac incessant de l'horloge magique, plus son espoir se perdait.

Et plus Harry entendait le Tic Tac incessant de l'horloge magique, plus Harry angoissait.

Et plus Harry entendait le Tic Tac incessant de l'horloge magique, plus Harry s'endormait…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Ça lui prit plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Il sentait que sa tête était lourde, sa bouche pâteuse et ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.

Mais…il n'avait plus mal nulle part. Certes il se sentait très engourdi comme lorsqu'on dort très longtemps, mais à part ça, il se sentait plus que bien. Le blond tourna lentement la tête sur le côté et son regard s'attendrit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit la douce chevelure brune appuyée sur son avant bras.

Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer cet homme.

Cet homme nommé Harry Potter.

Cet homme qui était si chiant, énervant, têtu et trop fonceur.

Cet homme qui était aussi tellement gentil, doux, attentionné, toujours présent et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour ses proches.

En pensant à tout cela, Draco se sentit horriblement mal. Comment avait-il pu lui faire mal à ce point ? Et pourquoi, bon dieu, pourquoi le brun était ici, endormi à ses côté, alors que sa place était aux côté de Seamus Finnigan ? L'homme qui le méritait vraiment.

Oui, il aimait Harry plus que tout au monde.

C'est pour ça qu'il devait partir maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'il ne s'attache trop. Avant qu'il ne le fasse souffrir à nouveau.

De quel droit était-il revenu ainsi dans sa vie ?

Le blond soupira et se leva, enfilant sans bruit ses vêtements avant de recouvrir Harry d'une couverture et de s'en aller à pas de loup.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

« Où est-il ? » hurla pratiquement Harry à la réceptionniste.

« Mais où est qui Mr.Potter ? »

« Malfoy ! Draco Malfoy ?! Je me suis réveillé et il n'était plus là ! »

« Oh…Il a dit qu'il passait chez vous pour…prendre quelques affaires si je me rappelle bien…Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous l'avons examiné et il est en plein santé. Néanmoins dans les prochaines semaines, il doit se reposer et ne pas trop travailler si non, cela va l'épuiser. Mais si vous voulez, je… »

La réceptionniste s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le brun avait déjà transplané depuis longtemps.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

« Draco ?!?! Je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire. » Demanda Harry au blond qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

« Eh bien…Je fais mes valises, c'est évident non ? » lui répliqua simplement Draco en haussant les épaules.

« Ça je l'avais remarqué, merci ! dit Harry d'un ton sec, mais je peux savoir _pourquoi_ ? »

« Eh bien…Je suis guéri, c'est évident non ? » dit Draco en continuant de plier bagages.

« Oh…Mais tu peux rester tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas…Au moins le temps que tout se règle vraiment pour toi et… »

« Qui te dit que j'ai envie de rester ici Potter ? C'était vraiment gentil de ta part de m'accueillir chez toi et tout, mais maintenant je vais bien. Je dois m'occuper de Blaise, faire le ménage de mon chez moi et reprendre ma vie normalement…Qui plus est, ce n'est pas à moi d'habiter avec toi, n'est-ce pas? » Le coupa gentiment Draco.

« Oublie Seamus, ce n'est pas lui qui vient de passer à un cheveu de mourir. »

« C'est bon Potter, je t'ai dit de me lâcher…On est pas ami ami que je sache, alors…Au revoir. » termina Draco en prenant ses affaires.

Et alors que le blond allait ouvrir la porte, il entendit Harry éclater de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire de joie, ni de rigolade…Mais plutôt un rire amer et jaune. L'ancien serpentard se tourna vers Harry et fut sidéré par l'immense déception qu'il lut dans le regard de celui qu'il aimait. Cette déception lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing, mais il se força à se retourner et à sortir complètement de l'appartement du brun et, par la même occasion, de sa vie.

« Tu n'as pas changé… » Murmura doucement Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour Draco, alors que la porte se refermait lentement sur la plus grande cicatrice de son cœur.

**À Suivre…**

**Eh bien voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Questions, commentaires, critiques ? C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche. À plus !**

**P.S Pardon pour les fautes, si il y'a des bêta qui me lisent…Eh bien, vous êtes les bienvenues…**


	11. Et pourtant, j'ai tant essayé

****** À LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER LE CHAPITRE ******

Bonjour ! Alors, comme promis voilà mon retour officiel qui s'annonce avec la mise en ligne du chapitre 11. Donc, je voulais vous dire que si ce chapitre est aussi court c'est qu'il y a une raison. En effet, ce chapitre raconte le point de vue de Harry et on comprend exactement ce qui s'est passé quand Draco l'a quitté il y a quelques années. Je me suis dit qu'il était important pour vous de comprendre par quoi Harry est vraiment passé afin de mieux comprendre la suite.

MAIS, à cause de cela je trouve que ce chapitre est un peu trop lourd, il n'y a pas d'action ; juste des sentiments (et triste en plus) du début à la fin et c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait plus court. Je sais que certains (plusieurs sans doute) n'aimeront pas ce chapitre et seront déçus, mais comprenez que vous devez passer par ce chapitre si vous voulez comprendre la suite. VOILÀ.

J'aimerai aussi remercier tous les gens qui m'envoient des commentaires ou critique, non seulement ça m'aide à m'améliorer mais ça me motive extrêmement !! Alors merci à vous tous, sachez que je lis chacune de vos reviews avec attention ! Je vous aime !

Les larmes de mon cœur

**Chapitre 11. **

_Et pourtant, j'ai tant essayé..._

Le temps guérit les blessures.

Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase ? Combien de personnes me l'ont répété ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Pourtant, alors que je suis figé devant la porte fermé de mon appartement, cette phrase ne m'a jamais paru aussi fausse, aussi dénué de sens, aussi trompeuse, aussi menteuse, aussi...

Le temps ne guérit absolument rien, le temps ne fait que ruminer nos idées noires, nos souvenirs afin qu'une fois devant la personne responsable de tous nos maux, il nous les balance en plein figure ; sans gêne, sans honte. Ce que je peux haïr le temps en cet instant, ce que je peux le détester d'avoir tout gardé, d'avoir protégé l'espoir qui habitait en moi il y a quelques années, de m'avoir fait croire que tout allait bien alors qu'au fond, rien n'a jamais été. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais.

Un rire amer m'échappe.

Mais enfin, de qui je parle ?

Du temps ?

De Draco ?

De moi ?

Peut-être des trois.

Je le hais.

Je le hais.

Je _me_ hais.

Si je ressens tant de haine envers tant de chose, alors pourquoi n'est-ce pas la seule chose que je ressens ? Pourquoi faut-il absolument qu'avec moi, haine rime toujours avec chagrin? Parce qu'il est là, moins présent qu'autrefois certes, mais puissant tout de même et accompagné de quelque chose de pire, un sentiment qui amplifie son pouvoir, son emprise sur moi : déception.

Haine.

Chagrin.

Déception.

Le pire mélange à mon avis. Trois sentiments qui me rongent, qui me donnent envie de frapper, de pleurer, de crier tout en m'imposant l'ultime vérité ; celle que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre parce que la formuler, la _penser_ ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, les mots se forment d'eux mêmes dans mon cerveau et se répercutent partout à travers ma tête amplifiant ainsi mon chagrin et ma déception et, à mon grand désarroi, diminuant ma haine. Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille cette haine ! J'ai encore besoin d'elle ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis encore debout !

Alors que je tente de reprendre mon souffle, ma main bouge d'elle-même et se pose sur ma poitrine tandis que mes doigts agrippent mon t-shirt à l'endroit exact où mon cœur est situé. Et alors, la haine disparaît, lentement, remplacé par un sentiment que je pensais – j'espérais- ne jamais ressentir à nouveau ; le désespoir.

Je sens mes genoux toucher le sol au même moment où la maudite phrase que je ne voulais pas formuler, pas entendre, pas _penser_ se forme clairement dans ma tête...

Il n'a pas changé, il est parti...encore.

Il n'a pas changé, il est parti...encore.

Il n'a pas changé, il est parti...encore.

_Il n'a pas changé, il est parti...encore._

_**IL N'A PAS CHANGÉ, IL EST PARTI...ENCORE !!! **_

Je ne comprends pas. Ça ne devrait pas m'affecter. Je ne _dois_ pas être affecté. J'ai tourné - ou plutôt arraché- la page de ma vie intitulé Draco Malfoy il y a des années de ça. Je suis fiancé à Seamus. Et pourtant...pourtant, la douleur est bel et bien présente, se forgeant un passage à travers la plaie béante de mon cœur, s'y infiltrant de nouveau, me rappelant que cette blessure ne s'est jamais vraiment fermé et ne le fera sans doute jamais, que j'aille 24 ans ou 94 ans. Il fait partie de ma vie, de moi.

Soudain, ce fut comme une révélation, comme si c'était quelque chose que j'avais toujours su, mais que je ne m'étais jamais avoué. _Draco est une part moi. _

J'ai pensé qu'il avait changé, mais il a fait ce qu'il a toujours su faire. Il m'a embobiné, me faisant croire que cette fois serait différente, alors qu'en fait, elle était comme toutes les autres. Je suis un crétin. Seamus avait raison. Hermione et Ron avaient raison. _Tout le monde_ avait raison. J'étais le seul imbécile aveugle qui n'avait pas réussi à comprendre qu'on ne change pas la personnalité de quelqu'un.

Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, comme on dit.

C'était exactement ça. Draco était fait comme ça. Manipulateur, arrogant, imbécile, c'était lui. Ces adjectifs avaient été créés pour lui. Malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à chasser ce chagrin, cette déception, ce désespoir.

Parce que je l'ai cru. J'ai vraiment pensé que cette fois serait différente, qu'on serait amis et que tout irait bien car il avait appris du passé. Pour apprendre, il avait appris !

Appris à mieux mentir, à mieux utiliser les gens pour avoir ce qu'il voulait ! Un puissant sentiment d'injustice m'envahit remplacé, en quelques secondes seulement, par une haine que j'accueillis avec soulagement.

Durant des années, je me suis battu pour survivre, pour sortir du trou que j'avais creusé moi-même par sa faute. J'ai tout fait pour m'en sortir...

Lorsque notre relation s'était terminée, j'ai senti qu'une partie de moi s'était envolé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché le cœur, mais qu'il restait lié à moi par un fil invisible afin que je puisse tout de même ressentir la douleur de son absence.

À l'époque, on s'était promis un amour éternel et quand tout fut fini, j'eus l'impression de ne pas en avoir eu assez, qu'on n'en avait pas assez profité. Tout tournais autour de lui et je me rappelle avoir pensé, assez égoïstement je l'avoue, « Et moi dans tout ça ? ».

J'ai eu ma réponse immédiatement, rien qu'en le voyant partir sans se retourner. L'espace que j'occupais dans son cœur (si je l'eus occupé ne serait-ce qu'un instant) s'était refermé ; il n'y avait plus de place pour moi, tout bonnement, bien que je doute qu'il y en ai eu un jour. En d'autres termes, il en avait eu assez de moi. Tout ce qui me restait de lui avaient été les quelques photos qu'on avait prise ensemble ; c'était d'ailleurs quand je regardais ces photos que je me sentais à nouveau près de lui car le reste du temps, il ne m'accordait pas un seul regard.

Ce fut un coup dur. Je me sentais complètement délaissé. Le soir quand je pleurais, je me disais : « Ne me laisse pas ici tout seul, Draco. Je suis encore là moi, à t'attendre ; où es-tu ? »

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était d'un pathétique. Je passais des nuits blanche à penser à lui, pleurer pour lui, lui parler...enfin me parler à moi-même en faisant comme s'il était devant moi, entrain de m'écouter. Durant ces instants de folie, je lui disais des choses invraisemblables comme si j'étais persuadé qu'il m'aimait, qu'il allait revenir, qu'il se rendrait compte qu'il commettait une erreur. Mais il était parti. Définitivement. Tandis que moi je m'accrochais à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Parce qu'il représentait tout pour moi. Si je lâchais ma bouée, je me noierais dans l'océan froid et noir et ça en serait fini de ma vie.

Je le voyais tous les jours, mais...comment dire ? Je ne le _sentais_ plus. On aurait dit qu'on était dans deux mondes complètement différents ; il était si proche, mais à la fois si loin de moi et peu importe ce que je faisais, je n'arrivais pas à attirer son attention. Tout ce que je désirais à l'époque, c'était qu'il se retourne. Qu'il croise mon regard pour une fois. Qu'il réalise. Mais ça ne s'est jamais produit.

Je n'avais rien vu venir au début de notre relation, je croyais dur comme fer à ses belles paroles quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait et qu'il me protégerait de tout. Pourtant j'aurai du voir quelque chose, me rendre à l'évidence que dès qu'il y avait des difficultés, je me retournais et il n'était plus là. Il disparaissait et réapparaissait quelques jours plus tard comme si de rien n'était. Je n'en revenais pas. Quand il partait comme ça, tout ce qui me restait en tête c'était ses paroles et mes plans. _Nos _plans. C'est dans ces moments que je me rendais compte que quelque chose clochait, que ça ne pouvait pas être _ça_ l'amour qu'il promettait éprouver pour moi...Mais dès qu'il revenait, j'oubliais tout, j'effaçais tout.

Quand tout fut finit, mais vraiment tout, la blessure que Draco Malfoy avait laissé dans mon cœur n'était rien comparé à celle qu'il avait laissé à mon âme. J'étais...brisé. Tout simplement. Mais il y avait tous ces gens autour de moi qui tentaient de m'aider et qui comptaient sur moi. Des gens que je ne pouvais pas décevoir, qui avaient été la chaque jour au centre. Alors, pour eux, je pris la décision d'essayer, de _vraiment _essayer. D'oublier, d'arracher la page, de passer à autre chose, de vivre ma vie.

C'est maintenant que je réalise que je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi.

Au début c'était évident pour moi, pour tout le monde, que je faisais semblant. Les jours passaient, mais j'avais toujours autant de mal à vivre, ressassant sans cesse mes souvenirs. Son visage, son sourire, ses cheveux et...son _parfum_. Je l'ai détesté à cette époque. Parce que son odeur était le plus vivace de mes souvenirs, parce que je la recherchais partout et que je ne la trouvais nulle part, parce que Seamus ne sentait pas comme lui, n'était pas Draco. Je comptais les jours qui m'attachaient à Seamus et m'éloignaient de Draco par le fait même, je me haï de faire cela, de m'emprisonner ainsi dans ma douleur alors qu'un homme charmant était la pour me changer les idées, me faire rire, me consoler tandis que moi je me demandais où Draco était, avec qui et ce qu'il faisait.

Mes pensées vagabondent alors que je me relève doucement afin de vaquer à diverses tâches. Je me hais. J'ai l'impression d'être en dehors de mon corps entrain de regarder une pâle copie de moi s'afférant à ranger la vaisselle, trier le linge et commencer le repas. Pourtant, malgré ma conscience, mes souvenirs m'emportent au loin, à une époque que je croyais révolue...

Je me rappelle avoir tenté de l'effacer de ma mémoire. Je voulais qu'il disparaisse ou, mieux encore, qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Malgré tout, je fus incapable de balancer ses lettres, nos photos, mes souvenirs..._nos_ souvenirs que je garde encore en haut dans un coin de mon placard. Ma vie après Draco n'a été qu'une mascarade. Je faisais sans cesse semblant.

Semblant de sourire.

Semblant de rire.

Semblant d'aller mieux.

Semblant de vivre, tout simplement.

À force de faire comme ci, les gens finirent tous par croire que j'étais guéri. Ils me voyaient tous avec Seamus et semblait croire en notre amour. Pourtant...rien n'était plus faux que ça. Je gardais au fond de moi, toutes les blessures et les peines que Draco m'avait infligé, elles faisaient partie de moi et me rongeait un peu plus chaque jour, mais je finis par m'habituer à leurs présence et tentât d'avancer, d'aller de l'avant.

J'ai tant essayé ! J'ai tout essayé ! Mais le temps passait et ne semblait pas effacer _ses_ erreurs ; je ne pouvais pas, je ne _voulais _pas aimer Seamus comme j'aimais Draco. C'était impossible. Impossible et tellement injuste parce que, de son côté, Seamus faisait tout pour me faire oublier, pour m'aider. Il me consolait chaque jour, séchait les larmes qu'_il_ faisait couler, ramassait les pots cassés, l'être brisé que j'étais.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant, à chacun de ses gestes, tout ce que je faisais, c'était le comparer à Draco.

« Lui n'aimait pas ça de cette façon »

« Lui préférait faire ceci au lieu de cela »

« Lui m'aurait dit telle chose »

C'était injuste pour Seamus, lui qui me connaissait tant, lui qui m'aimait tant et qui n'arrêtait pas de me le dire, de me le prouver. Au bout d'un moment, j'en eus assez et je me pris en main. Je mis toute l'énergie possible à aimer Seamus, à lui trouver des qualités, à l'écouter, à le regarder de plus près et au bout de plusieurs longs mois, je réussi enfin !

Certes, Draco était toujours dans mes pensées, mais _j'aimais_ Seamus. Pas comme j'aimais Draco. C'était deux amours qu'on ne pouvait comparer, ça équivaudrait à comparer l'amour qu'éprouvait Roméo pour Juliette à celui qu'il avait ressenti pour Rosaline.

Néanmoins, j'avais réussi et je finis par ressentir à nouveau le bonheur dans les bras de Seamus. Alors...

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on m'a de nouveau arraché une partie de moi-même ? On était simplement des amis ! Je ne suis pas un crétin, je sais que je ne l'ai jamais oublier et que je ne l'oublierai jamais, mais la sensation que j'éprouve à cet instant n'est pas celle de quelqu'un qui perdrait un ami, mais plutôt celle de quelqu'un qui venait de tout perdre.

Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne suis plus amoureux de cet imbécile qui s'est tiré, mais je me suis attaché au nouveau Draco. Le gentil, le doux, le protecteur. Était-il seulement réel ? Ou étais-ce une autre mascarade mise au point afin d'embobiner les gens ?

« Harry, t'es là ? »

Je sursaute, me brulant au passage sur le fourneau.

Seamus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Je ne peux pas me montrer ainsi, il va tout de suite comprendre, il me connaît trop bien.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne devrais pas me soucier de ça parce que je ne devrais PAS me sentir comme ça.

« Harry ?? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« ...Rien »

Il courut vers moi. Il n'était pas con, il savait très bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et il savait surement aussi que ça avait rapport avec Draco. Draco contre qui il m'avait prévenu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Malgré cela, il s'avance et me prend dans ses bras, je m'accroche à lui en prenant une grande respiration.

Mes yeux piquent, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Ce n'est _pas _l'odeur de Draco.

Je ne comprends pas.

Et pourtant, j'ai tant essayé...

**À SUIVRE...**

Alors...qu'en pensez vous ? REVIIIIIIIIIEWWWSS PLZZZZZ !!!!


End file.
